You Can't Wake Up
by BridgerSkywalker
Summary: It was just meant to be a recon mission. That's what they had been told anyway. Unfortunately, Ezra had no idea what would come of it.
1. Cold

AN: So here is my first ever attempt at a Star Wars: Rebels story! I hope you guys like it. I'm not really sure how to describe it exactly in the sense of timeline. It's kind of its own little timeline as of right now. I may add aspects from season two in as the season progresses but I'm not positive yet. Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!

Summary: It was just meant to be a recon mission. That's what they had been told anyway. Unfortunately, Ezra had no idea what would come of it.

Chapter One

" _Cold"_

 _You won't save them._

 _You cannot save them._

 _They're doomed._

 _You can't save them without the Dark Side, Little One._

 _They're doomed…And so is your light._

It was a gasp. Small, quiet, pitiful. As soon as it escaped his lips, he was quick to cover his mouth with his hand. He was trembling. Ezra Bridger was actually trembling under his blanket. His blue eyes blinked hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. No…No he was not going to cry because of a nightmare. Insolent. Stupid. Not from a nightmare he couldn't even _remember._ Only children cry from nightmares.

Silently, he assessed his room. Safe. In the Ghost. It had to be close to morning on Lothal. Everyone would be rising soon and they would leave for their next assignment given by Ahsoka. Everything would be ok. Everything would turn out alright and he would be back to normal in no time.

It was just a bad dream. He couldn't remember half of it, just the voice. So what was the big deal?

Swallowing thickly, Ezra shifted on his bunk as not to wake Zeb below him and silently he climbed down. He knew if he woke the Lasat there would be hell to pay. He padded from the room, sliding the door open and slipping through without a peep.

He was still trembling as he moved down the corridors, ringing his hands together. Why did everything feel so cold? His blood felt iced, he wanted to just curl up and go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen with this block in his stomach. It was a weight, pulling him down to the depths of his fears.

Ezra stopped in front of Kanan's room, peering inside. His heart took a leap into his throat when he saw the bed empty and his master gone. All the scenarios played in his head. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. Maybe he was gone, whisked away by whatever nightmare that had invaded Ezra's mind.

Ezra whirled around on his heels only to bump into a chest standing before him.

Pausing, he looked up, a sense of calmness washing over him. Kanan. The man looked at Ezra curiously, clearly trying to figure out why the boy was emitting such awful feelings through the force.

The older asked in a quiet tone, "Nightmare?"

Ezra felt embarrassment creep into his bones before he shrugged, "I-I don't know, I don't remember a lot."

"I'm surprised," Kanan replied slowly, trying to give the trembling boy a sense of calm through his own mind. "It woke me up."

"I'm sorry," Ezra mumbled as Kanan walked around him waving a hand.

"I needed to get up anyway. The day is starting."

As they entered the kitchen area, Ezra saw Kanan already had a bowl of breakfast ready. The man sat down, beginning to eat as Ezra rubbed his arm, glancing around. He supposed no one else had managed to crawl out of bed yet. Surprising…Usually he was the last to wake up.

"So are we heading out soon?" Ezra croaked, not realizing his throat was hoarse.

Kanan looked up and Ezra couldn't quite read his face. Kanan was so quick to hide every emotion that threatened his exterior. So careful. Ezra wondered what the look had been, but it was gone too quick. Maybe not…Maybe Ezra shouldn't have seen anything. It was better that way after all.

"Yes," Kanan explained. "We're going to head off of Lothal and make our way to the Imperial Ship Ahsoka told us about. It's just a recon; Ahsoka wants more information about the rise in Imperial troops on Lothal. She thinks their decision has to do with something other than Rebel activity."

Ezra gave a tight nod, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He felt off balance, but he didn't know if it was physically or mentally. He took a seat anyway, in case his body decided the thought for him. Kanan stared at him, his food was barely touched but he pushed the bowl away.

"Ezra," Kanan began, studying the teen's face. "What's wrong?"

Ezra wasn't sure himself, but the question came out before he could think about it…

"How do you tell the difference between a dream and a vision?"

"Is this about your nightmare?" Kanan's face had concern now and Ezra was appreciative he didn't have to work too hard to read it.

Ezra nodded, "It felt cold…Like that time I let the dark side in and…Someone kept telling me that I would never be able to save you all without the help of the Dark Side. I didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed familiar to me somehow."

Kanan was quiet so long Ezra became frightened. Maybe it was something to be worried about. Kanan kept moving his eyes throughout the room, searching for something. Nothing physical Ezra had to bet, but a thought. Something that would give Ezra peace.

Finally, he answered the boy's prayers…

"Dreams reflect worries, fears. They bring our worst thoughts to life."

"So it was just a dream?" Ezra whispered.

Kanan gave a small smile, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder before nodding. Ezra felt the relief flood through him, making the ice in his body subside enough for him to stop trembling.

Suddenly, one of Chopper's high pitched squeals could be heard from down the corridor. The robot rolled in, just to roll right out through the other door with his little arms raised highly in the air. Pounding footsteps approached, banging down the halls until Zeb appeared, shouting, "When I get my hands on you, Chopper, I'm taking you apart bolt by bolt!"

And then…He too disappeared down the corridor.

Sabine was last in the line, a small cackle escaping her lips as she did so. Kanan sighed, leaning back in his chair, "What happened?"

Sabine grinned widely, "I _may_ have left him a little smoke surprise in his room and blamed it on Chopper."

"Of course," Ezra laughed. It was almost forgotten. It was almost gone…

"Is everyone ready!?" Hera's voice called as she came down the corridor. She placed her hands on her hips, studying three of her crew members.

Kanan shrugged, "Depends, do Zeb and Chopper count?"

Hera paused, listening to the racket in the background. Slowly she shook her head and replied, "We'll catch them up soon. Do you three at least remember the plan we went over last night?"

All three gave quick nods and she clapped her hands in return, beginning to turn and head towards the front of the ship. Pausing, she glanced back at the three and said slowly…

"Remember, this is a recon mission only. Ahsoka is counting on us."

* * *

Ezra gasped quietly as a buckethead shot directly past his shoulder.

It went by so close Ezra could practically feel it coast by. His eyes widened as he reached into his belt and pulled out his lightsaber. He looked up just in time to see Kanan throw his hand out and push the group of troopers back with the force. He breathed a quietly sigh, gripping his weapon tightly in his hand.

Kanan looked back at his apprentice and Ezra whispered, "So much for recon."

Kanan's shoulders slumped and Ezra continued, "So, Ahsoka didn't feel the need to mention it was a trap?"

"Obviously they didn't know," Kanan sighed, grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling him into a sprint beside him. They began to run down the corridors, drowning out the sound of the alarms in the background. Kanan spoke into the com, "Spectre Two, where is our pick up?"

" _ETA five minutes, Spectre One,"_ Came Hera's quick reply. _"Where Spectre Four and Five?"_

" _They're in the East Hangar waiting for Spectre Six and I. We should be there by the time you arrive,"_ Kanan breathed, picking up his pace a bit.

Ezra glanced at Kanan as he hung up the com. He couldn't help but feel the anxiety grow. Every time they found themselves in a trap, which seemed more often lately, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. As if something could happen any second, but they just couldn't predict it. It was just a recon mission…Easy. Just recon.

Suddenly, Ezra stopped in his tracks when he felt like someone had just punched him in the chest. He held it, placing a hand directly over his ribcage as he gasped quietly. Kanan stopped his sprint, turning to look at Ezra who was staring at him with wide eyes, filling to the brim with terror.

It was so cold.

"Ezra," Kanan said, just loud enough to hear. "What is it?"

Ezra tried to catch his breath. Was it the running? Or the fact the air had just been thrown from his body? He croaked, "You don't feel that?"

The same voice from his dream whipped through his mind…

 _Little One._

Kanan stepped forward, grabbing the boy's upper arm to keep him steady as Ezra hissed, shutting his eyes tightly then opening them.

"What _is_ that," Ezra muttered, his body beginning to tremble again like it had done so many hours earlier.

"What is it, Ezra?" Kanan was staring at Ezra with confused eyes that held so much concern, Ezra wondered if he was dying.

Ezra felt off, "Y-You don't feel that?"

The cold swam over him again and up his spine, causing him to whirl around. A figure stood at the end of the hall, under the flickering lights of the sirens. Kanan quickly pulled the boy behind him, raising his blue weapon up between himself and the hooded shadow.

Ezra could only stare, his weapon lowered as he continued to hold his aching chest. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

Ice.

Carefully, the figure stepped further into the light, causing Ezra to actually let go of his chest and grip Kanan's arm. _"Stop being a coward,"_ Ezra thought. _"Kanan isn't your babysitter!"_

The hood was lowered and Ezra was met with the face of a human. His eyes were a startling amber and his hair was a home of ebony waves, pushed carefully to the side of his head. He looked young…Too young to be a Sith. Maybe he was a bit older than Sabine, but Ezra couldn't be sure.

Unsheathing a red lightsaber, the male spoke, "Pity they chose this ship for their little trap. She was a good one."

His stare was intense as he alternated his eyes back and forth from Kanan to Ezra. His presence was fearful, yet familiar, causing Ezra to grip Kanan's arm tighter.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra nearly whimpered. He hated how weak he sounded in his own ears.

Kanan glanced back a moment and said, "It's alright."

The teen chuckled, stepping even closer, "Yes, Little One…It's quite alright. I won't hurt you. Much."

"Little One," Ezra said under his breath.

The other tilted his head and continued, "However…There is something fairly odd about you. Padawans in this time are…Rare…I heard of your coming. I've been anxious to meet the two of you."

He then held up the red lightsaber and raised an eyebrow, "Shall we put that training to the test?"

Before either could speak, he lunged. First at Kanan, slamming their weapons together, causing Ezra to stumble back. He pressed against the wall, watching as his master swung his weapon in the direction of the Sith's head. The teen simply ducked, his face stone cold as he did so.

Then, with one simple push of his hand, Kanan went into the wall and onto the floor.

A short lived fight. So short lived it caused Ezra's heart beat to stutter. Kanan was better than that. He had beaten the Inquisitor for crying out loud. Then some teenage Sith came along and knocked him down with one hand motion? Ezra recoiled when his eyes met the other. He was locked up; something gripped him that was so much stronger than terror. He didn't know what this was. He didn't know how to control it. This guy was _hurting_ him just by being here…

Suddenly, his lightsaber flew from his hand without him even realizing. He didn't move. He only glanced towards Kanan who lay motionless on the floor.

As the teen stepped forward, he actually looked fairly confused…

"Does the Dark Side truly affect you so?"

Ezra gripped at his chest. Was he having a heart attack? Was that what this feeling was? Unrelenting.

"No," Ezra managed to growl, mustering up as much defiance as he could. "No…It _doesn't._ It's not that."

Ezra hissed when his face was grabbed, causing him to grip the other's wrist and try to pry it away from his bruising cheeks. The taller ignored this and hummed, "You're correct, Little One. Something is very…off."

A cold hand pressed to his forehead and without a moment's notice he was screaming in agony.

It felt as if a cold shard of glass was scrapping into his core, his very _being_ the things that made him human. It sliced through his memories, his thoughts, his dreams, and nightmares. He screamed, he screamed his throat raw and torn as he clawed at the hands on his face. The blade tore through everything happy and everything sad. Everything good and dark. Things that he had locked away, feelings he had pushed under a rug somewhere in the back of his subconscious, it all attacked with prejudice.

When he thought he would run out of air, his lungs just filled with more. Maye he would scream his throat bloody. Maybe he would die this way. It felt like his soul had been ripped out and thrown into a bag of ice, then stuck back in, bruised and beaten to a blood pulp.

It felt like Hell.

When his face was released, he fell to his knees onto the metal floor…

He heard the Sith whisper, his voice laced with shock, "I see."

Then…An explosion and feet…

He was gone.

That cold floor looked very inviting

* * *

When Kanan came back, he was met with a smoke filled room and Zeb yanking him to his feet.

Then his ears weren't only met with the sound of the alarms, but with the sound of Ezra's wails as well.

The Jedi's eyes scanned for his Padawan before seeing the boy curled onto the floor. Sabine was kneeling beside him, holding what was left of her explosives in her hand. She looked up, saying, "That guy…whoever he was…He was doing something to him. I don't know what happened."

Kanan didn't know either. All he knew was that the terror radiating off of his apprentice right now was something he had never felt before. Not even the day Order 66 had gone into motion.

Kanan leaped forward, sweeping the boy up into his arms. He grunted when he stood and said, "We need to get to the ship. Now."

The boy's wails continued as they ran down the corridors, Zeb knocking people out from behind and Sabine taking front. Once they arrived at the East Hangar, Hera was there waiting, the ship open and ready for boarding. Too perfect…Too perfect.

They boarded and Kanan noticed the boy's wailings had stopped all together as they took off and jumped into hyperspace. Gently, Kanan set the boy on the floor, kneeling into front of him and holding his head gently as they boy's body began to spasm with shivers. His teeth were chattering loudly and his lips looked almost blue.

"Ezra," Kanan whispered, placing a hand on the child's cheek. "Ezra, can you hear me?"

The teen made no sign that he could and Kanan shut his eyes, trying to enter the Padawan's mind. Nothing…No opening…He was pushed out before he could even request entrance. Kanan opened his eyes, the fear was subsiding but something was still wrong…

"What happened!?" Hera's voice shouted as she climbed down the ladder and stood over Kanan and Ezra. Sabine and Zeb watched helplessly as she kneeled beside the boy, touching his face.

"Kanan!" Hera gasped. "He's freezing! Sabine, get a thermometer!"

Sabine was gone and back in seconds, carrying a small strip in her hand. Hera hurriedly pressed it to the boy's forehead, holding her breath…

Ninety-Five degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh no…" Hera whispered. She looked up into Kanan's eyes and said, "Kanan if it gets any lower we're going to lose him."

Kanan blinked, looking down at Ezra as his mind raced. He didn't even try to be gentle as he scooped the teen into his arms tighter and lifted him once more, beginning to make his way towards the showers of the Ghost. Once he entered, he turned the nozzle to just cool enough not to scald himself and Ezra before he stepped in.

He sat on the floor of the shower, pulling Ezra into his lap as both sat fully clothed, and their clothing sticking to them. Ezra's hair pressed to his forehead, causing Kanan to push it away gently. The older whispered, "Come on, Ezra. Come back. Come back. I'm right here."

The agonizing seconds that followed nearly took the crew's breath away as they stood in the doorway and watched the exchange.

Suddenly though, there was a break in Ezra's mind, and Kanan took the opportunity to enter.

The color began to return to the child's face and the blue tent left his lips…

Kanan sighed with relief, pushing Ezra's hair back once more.

"What did he do to you?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update when I can! Reviews are always welcome. :)


	2. Power

AN: Alright! Chapter two for all the lovely reviews! :)

Chapter Two

 _"Power"_

There was something unnerving about him opening his eyes.

Something in his gut told him he was safe. That he was in the Ghost and with the crew. But, then again, it wasn't like how he usually woke. It wasn't peaceful, if anything it was like waking up after a bout of being drugged. Like he had been forced into sleep. Which in all actuality he had.

Ezra blinked hard, focusing his eyes. What was left of the darkness inside of him caused him to sit forward quickly, trying to fling himself from the bed and run. He wanted to outrun the fear that was still living in his core. He wanted to get away from it.

But, he was stopped by a pair of hands gently pushing his shoulders back towards the bed. Ezra looked up, seeing of whirl of colors before his eyes focused on his master. Kanan looked calm, so Ezra thought…Maybe he should be too. If Kanan seemed to think everything was alright, maybe it was. He was in the Ghost after all; he could feel Kanan's warmth. All had to be well.

Kanan's voice managed to cause Ezra to relax even more as he said, "Calm down, Ezra. You're safe."

That was what he needed. That reassurance that he was alive and so was everyone else and that the figure was gone and had dissipated into a distant memory.

"He's gone?" Ezra croaked, realizing his throat felt like sandpaper from all of his screaming earlier.

Kanan gave a nod and Ezra continued, "I was scared."

"It's alright to get scared sometimes," Kanan reassured, squeezing his Padawan's arm lightly.

Ezra shook his head and gave a grave look, "You don't understand, Kanan. I was _terrified_."

The boy looked away a moment before meeting the elder's eyes again. He whispered, "What happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Kanan sighed, pressing his thumb to his cheek as if the question had stumped him. The question seemed to disturb him and Ezra felt his heart leap at the thought that maybe Kanan had no freaking clue what was going on. "After you were attacked, your temperature dropped dramatically. We thought we were going to lose you."

He couldn't help but feel guilt. He had scared them just as much as the shadow teenager had scared him. Ezra swallowed thickly, gripping his fists, "H-he put his hands on my face and it felt like…It felt like he was emptying me. As if he had entered my head like you do sometimes, but it was a lot different. Like he hadn't really entered my mind so to speak…But, my being. My existence. It felt…Intrusive."

Ezra paused, crossing his arms over himself, "It felt cold."

Giving Kanan a sideways glance, he could see a pondering look on his face. Ezra asked, "You know what he did to me don't you?"

Kanan did look like he knew, but something was wrong with the conclusion he had come to. Like a math problem with an answer that doesn't add up, no matter how many times you do it over and over again.

"I think he performed a Reading," Kanan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It doesn't make much sense though. A bond has to be formed for someone to perform a Reading on another. Some kind of connection has to be made."

Ezra looked defensive, "You think I made a connection with that shadow-wanna-be-creep?"

"I'm not saying that, I just don't understand how a Sith could do it. Especially one who didn't even look like he was out of his teens yet," Kanan insisted.

"Young, but trained," Ezra added.

Kanan nodded in agreement. There was no denying the Sith's strength, it had been apparent. He was strong in the Dark Side. Enveloped in it actually. It worried Kanan greatly, especially with his ability to do a Reading on a Jedi. Kanan had never heard of such a thing…

"I'm sorry," Kanan's head snapped up when Ezra began to speak. "I'm sorry for being such a coward."

"You're not a coward, this is something neither of us has faced," Kanan murmured.

Ezra didn't get the chance to respond. Instead he gasped loudly, grabbing both sides of his head. A pain shot through him and up his spine, causing him to grip at his hair as he gritted his teeth. An image flashed across his subconscious, grabbing at his heart and pulling it down into the pit of his stomach…

Lothal…Burning. The entire city.

Ezra opened his eyes, gasping loudly as Kanan gripped his wrists to keep him from flailing. Kanan ordered sharply, "Ezra calm down, what happened?"

Ezra made eye contact with the other, his chest heaving and his heart slamming into his ribcage. He was doing his best not to panic. Not to cry. But, instead the tears streamed through and he nearly whimpered, "Something is wrong."

In that very moment, Hera's voice called loudly, "Kanan!"

Kanan hesitated before jumping from the bed and running from the room, pausing just long enough to tell Ezra, "Stay here."

Hell no. Ezra followed his master, jumping out of the bed also. He had to take a moment to steady himself against the wall when the world spun and decided to turn different colors right before his very eyes. Once he gathered his bearings though, he was running from the room, towards the exit of the Ghost.

Before he was even out of the ship, he could see the crew standing in the Lothal grass, staring up at the sky. Concern flooded him. What was up there? And why was it so interesting? Why did it feel so _wrong_?

Once outside, Ezra peered up at the sky, mimicking the others…

Flying towards the city were at least twenty Empire ships.

The largest in particular caught Ezra's attention. As soon as he zeroed in on it, the pain from the night before came back with vengeance. Ezra gripped his wrist and dug his nails in to keep from screaming. He hissed through gritted teeth, "Kanan, he-"

"I told you to wait inside," Kanan snapped suddenly, but Ezra ignored it.

He shook his head hard, looking at his master with wide eyes. Bile was rising in him. He wanted to puke. "He's on that ship. He's on _that ship_."

Ezra was swaying on his feet. Sick. Sick. He felt awful and afraid. The darkness and cold were finding their way home inside of him and he just couldn't seem to get away from it. He couldn't escape the feeling of hate and fear crawling into his bones and nesting.

The image returned, the city burning. Ezra screamed, grabbing his head as he fell to his knees in the grass. Sabine was there in an instant, gently touching the younger's arm as she asked, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

"Get back," Ezra mumbled, holding his head as the fire in his mind grew and spread to building after building. Definitely a vision. The future. Lothal would burn.

"Ezra," Sabine insisted, gripping his arm. "You have to tell us what's going on."

"I said get back!"

None of them saw the pulse coming, but it knocked them all to the ground and a few feet away from the boy. The force even knocked the Ghost from its suspenders, causing the ship to crash into the ground completely. When Kanan sat up, he saw Ezra curled forward, his forehead pressed into the ground. A force pulse? How did he manage to muster that…

Kanan jumped to his feet as the others began to sit up. Ezra looked up long enough to whisper, "Kanan…Help me."

Kanan came forward in an instant, hesitating before kneeling in front of the boy. Kanan whispered, "You're safe here, Ezra. You're with us."

"No," Ezra cried, tears streaking his cheeks. "He's here, Kanan."

"We know, Kid," Zeb grunted, sitting up completely from where he had been thrown onto the ground. "He's on the ship. You didn't have to knock the entire Ghost down."

Sabine glared back at the Lasat, giving him a warning look. Immediately Zeb swallowed back his annoyance and silenced himself.

"No!" Ezra shouted again. He pointed at his head and continued, "He's _here_!"

Kanan understood almost immediately. Hurriedly and gathered the teen into an embrace and ordered, "Let me in, Ezra."

It didn't take long. Ezra's mind welcomed him without a second thought and soon he relaxed against his master's chest. Kanan closed his eyes and felt around in his Padawan's mind, finding the feeling of darkness. It was there, enough to drive anyone insane. It clashed madly with Ezra and Kanan's minds, making it stand out all the more in the boy's head.

Kanan opened his eyes when Ezra hiccupped into his shoulder. He could feel Hera standing over them as they studied the damage Ezra's pulse had done. The ship was knocked off its legs, but otherwise it would be an easy fix. Everyone seemed ok…No one seemed injured by the fall.

Hera asked quietly, "What was that, Kanan? I've never seen a force like that."

Kanan looked down at Ezra, who seemed to be in a state of exhaustion. His eyes were closed tightly, his eyebrows furrowed. However, he looked completely oblivious to the world around him. Kanan shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the boy, "I don't know. I guess we're just lucky it only knocked us down."

"Uh…Guys…" Sabine murmured, grabbing everyone's attention.

Around them in a perfect circle, where the grass once stood tall…It all lay wilted and dead.

Kanan swallowed thickly, worry slamming into his heart like a blade. Silently he placed his chin on top of Ezra's head and shut his own eyes…

* * *

The dark figure moved through the corridors of his master's ship, his cloak trailing behind him silently. His hood was down, amber eyes staring straight ahead as soldiers moved out of his way left and right. They feared him...Good. The Dark Side was something to be feared. It was something to be respected.

However, his confidence wavered into a contortion of pain. The Reading on the Padawan earlier had been…Painful. For the both to say the least. Discomfort was a better word. He had, had a headache ever since and it was becoming more annoying than the thought of the boy himself. He had regretted doing the Reading as soon as it was finished. All had been better off not knowing.

Once reaching his desired location, he paused in front of the sliding doors. A feeling through the force told him to come in and he did so, kneeling onto one knee as soon as he entered the room.

The first thing that reached his ears was the sound of his Master's artificial breathing and a stab at the outcome of his mission…

"I assume you were unsuccessful in the capturing of the Rebels."

The teen swallowed and responded, "Yes my Lord…But, I found something rather fascinating having to deal with the Padawan that is traveling with them."

Luckily, this seemed to divert the attention away from his failure as his Master stepped from the shadow into the light, his own cloak sweeping the floor.

Darth Vader.

The teen stared at him. He had never been sure if his Master were more human or machine. He had a mind, he could feel that through the force, but nothing about him other than that seemed organic. He had a theory maybe they had taken a human brain and somehow worked it into a droids programming.

It had to be something. Droids were not force sensitive.

"And what would that be?" Vader asked, standing over his apprentice.

The younger breathed, "He is very powerful. I performed a Reading, and I feel if trained in the right hands…He could even overpower the Emperor."

He could feel his Master becoming quite intrigued. Good, that's exactly what he needed. He needed his failure to be ignored in some way, somehow. His Master was ruthless, failures were unacceptable, which is why he had been assigned to find the Rebels in the first place after the Inquisitor's failure.

"There is something else on your mind that you are not speaking."

The Apprentice glanced away quickly, "He is significant. In more than just his power. I believe him to be…A son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger."

There was a long pause and the younger felt his nerves getting the better of him. Still he did not falter in his kneeling position. Maybe Vader was doing this on purpose, to test his patience or maybe it was punishment for not capturing the Rebels when he was supposed to. However, it was painful.

He was almost relieved when the other finally spoke…

"Then there is no denying his strength is there? If the two of you share the same parentage."

He swallowed thickly, "I believe we do."

"Then these are your orders," Vader spoke, his tone even. "You _will_ travel to Lothal and find the Rebels. You _will_ subdue the boy and bring him back here to me for evaluation. If I feel he is worthy, he will train with you as my apprentice."

"But, _Master_ these Rebels have managed to evade our troops many times before," The younger seethed. Another stab.

"Then, _Isaac_ , you will burn the city to the ground," Vader replied. "I've grown annoyed with the Rebel pests of Lothal. If they cannot be captured, then they will force suffering upon everyone in their path."

Isaac nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes Master."

* * *

The sedatives were heavy.

Kanan sat at the boy's beside, watching his chest rise and fall. They had given him something to help with sleep…To keep him under until they could figure something out. They needed help, Ezra needed help. The darkness in his mind could grow. It could feed off of him for all they knew. It could be killing him.

Every once in a while Kanan would send a calming feeling through the force, just to let Ezra know he was ok, even in his slumber.

Kanan didn't flinch when the door beside him slid open and Hera's voice said, "Kanan, Ahsoka is here."

Kanan turned in his chair, seeing Ahsoka and Hera standing in the doorway. Ahsoka entered, a small greeting on her lips. Hera stepped back, closing the door and exiting the room, leaving the two Jedi alone. Kanan pushed himself to his feet and asked, "Can you do anything?"

Ahsoka breathed heavily, entering further. She approached the boy's bedside, stopping and staring down at his face. He looked peaceful. It was almost painful to imagine the kind of turmoil he was feeling that they just couldn't see. Gently, she placed a hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. It was only a moment later that she hissed in pain and jumped back.

Kanan held out a hand to steady her, but she waved him off saying, "I'm surprised you could enter. But, Ezra may have been so desperate for your presence he forced the darkness to make room."

"Can you _fix_ it," Kanan asked again, this time more desperate.

"I don't know," Ahsoka answered truthfully. "The Sith who did this entered his mind without permission."

Carefully she took the boy's had into hers and continued, "Hera showered me the damage he did outside."

"He was distressed because the Sith who did this was on an incoming ship," Kanan defended, glaring at the woman.

Ahsoka was silent a long moment before responding, "Kanan, I'd like to perform a Midi-Chlorian test on the boy."

Kanan looked shocked as he shook his head, "Jedi used to use that to find force sensitive children…Now the Empire is the only people to do it. Why would you need to? We know he's a force sensitive child, Ahsoka."

"It will give us an idea just how dangerous Ezra is," Ahsoka said calmly.

Kanan gripped his hands into fists, "He's powerful, but not dangerous."

Ahsoka silently pulled a device from her belt and used it to prick the boy's finger. As much as Kanan didn't want her to, he knew she'd find a way to get it done or to convince him. So he allowed it without argument. She drew the blood, humming, "But…Power can be dangerous."

When she pulled away, Kanan watched as Ezra's face contorted into one of discomfort and he moved his finger in his sleep. Slowly, Kanan reached down, taking the finger between his own. A gesture of comfort. Something to give the boy reassurance.

Suddenly, Ahsoka gasped, causing Kanan to look up worriedly. She was staring at the device with a shocked expression, causing Kanan to ask, "What is it?"

"I've…I've never seen a count this high," Ahsoka whispered.

Kanan swallowed thickly. It felt like a punch in the gut…

"Kanan, Ezra has over twenty-thousand Midi-Chlorian."

* * *

So I realize not everyone enjoys the idea of Midi-Chlorian being a thing, but I felt it was one of the best ways to go about this plot. So, I just went with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	3. Pawn

AN: Here you go guys! Enjoy and review for more!

Chapter Three

" _Pawn"_

The main room of the Ghost was a flurry of silence and annoyance.

Kanan sat across from where Ahsoka stood, her arms crossed over her chest. Overwhelmed. That was the best way he could describe the woman. She always looked so overwhelmed. By something…He didn't know what. Ever since he had first met her, her shoulders seemed to be carrying the weight of the world. And for what? For their Rebel cause that could come crashing down at any moment?

Seemed kind of…Out there, if you asked him.

Ahsoka was the first to break the silence when she murmured, "You know what I'm thinking."

He knew. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't have to feel through the emotions of the Force to know. He could read it on her face. In her cheeks. Her eyes. She wasn't an open book by any means, but he had always been good at reading people.

"I do and I'm ignoring it," Came his response.

Ahsoka sighed, shutting her eyes. Kanan would have felt bad, if the situation wasn't so dire. She began to pace, keeping her eyes closed and her head down as if praying. Praying for patience no doubt, but it probably wasn't a moment to joke.

She began to explain calmly, "Kanan, you know his count is very high. And it's very rare. Master Yoda's count didn't even reach these levels and he was the most power Jedi Master-"

"I get it," Kanan interrupted. She stopped moving and looked at him with and exhausted look on her face. He was killing her. Slowly, but surely. Kanan glanced away, "There has to have been higher counts than this."

Ahsoka shook her head, "Only one comes to mind and Ezra's count nearly surpasses his."

"Whose?"

A chill entered the air between the two Jedi. It made Kanan pause and rethink his question, wondering if that one word had been offensive in some way. Not that he could tell. So he simply stared at her, awaiting a response as she glanced away, chewing her bottom lip.

"My master's," Ahsoka began, her voice hushed. "His was very high from what I remember hearing. The highest on record I believe. I don't know the exact number though, so there's no telling if Ezra has overcome that."

Kanan nodded, "Then there's your proof. Your master wasn't dangerous and neither is Ezra."

Ahsoka's eyes moved to the floor, causing her shoulders to become taught. Kanan looked at her curiously…It was almost as if something was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't speak it. Not with him. He didn't push as she responded, "I never knew what became of my master…But, he could be dangerous. At times…"

Sighing, the other sat up straight. He looked tired. She looked tired. Neither really wanted to argue on the subject any longer. "I'm still not going to do it. I'm not putting Ezra into hiding. He doesn't need that. It'll only make things worse."

"Kanan, he is in danger," Ahsoka hissed, frustration causing her fists to tighten. "Something is inside of him. Something dark. I think…I think that Sith made a connection, and maybe he didn't even realize it. If he is young like you say he is, he might have made the mistake of bonding himself to Ezra. However, it's not a bond we can break considering there's no physical evidence besides what is in Ezra's mind."

Kanan removed his eye contact, discomfort growing within him, "I've been in hiding since Order 66. I'm not giving Ezra the same childhood I had."

"You brought him into this life, Kanan," Ahsoka said. "You made the decision for him."

Kanan stood suddenly and snapped, "Isn't it the Jedi way to pass down information? To train the next generation?" Kanan leaned on the table between the two and continued, "As far as I'm concerned, that boy is the best decision I ever made. Bringing him into this life wasn't a mistake. He's learning to keep the Dark Side out. He has to be taught."

"Do you know the kind of devastation a child this powerful could bring?" Ahsoka asked, desperation sinking into her features. "If Ezra falls into the wrong hands, he could be taught to destroy what's left of the Rebels."

Silence. Not an utter from Kanan. Not one from Ahsoka. Both just stared hard into each other's faces, causing a rift in time. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. It felt as if the world was caving in and there was no one there to dig them out.

Just a mouth full of dirt and a silent scream that fell on deaf ears.

No chance of survival.

Just suffering.

"I'm protecting him," Kanan finally managed. "Sabine, Hera, Zeb, and I are protecting him."

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, "He needs to go into hiding."

Kanan opened his mouth to argue, completely ready to continue his words of fight. But, suddenly, Hera's voice came from the doorway saying, "Maybe she's right, Kanan. Maybe Ezra does need to be taken somewhere safer."

Kanan whirled around, making eye contact with the woman. Something rose in his chest, and it completely made every argument he had vanish and dissipate into thin air. Not that he agreed suddenly, but a feeling had washed over him. A feeling of betrayal. Of being cornered. It felt like he was a wild animal and suddenly Hera was the trusted trainer who had turned the weapon.

Kanan shut his eyes and breathed deeply, "They may not even be looking for him. Those ships could have something to do with the Imperial count rising."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head fiercely. "Not to this magnitude. And especially not if that Sith is on one of the ships. There are no coincidences."

Kanan eyed Hera through the side of his vision, "You agree with her?"

"I do," Hera confirmed, her face faltering into a solemn expression. She looked lost, but honest. Always so brutally honest and sometimes Kanan was thankful for it, but at times like this he wished she would cushion the blow. He felt the feeling in his chest tighten and give way, before he stormed from the room.

He could feel her heart break at the action, but she deserved it. She had done the same to him by asking him to put Ezra away.

As Kanan turned the corridors, he stopped suddenly, his body slamming into a shorter one. Kanan blinked, making eye contact with Ezra who had an ill look on his face. As if he was seconds away from puking bile.

Ezra whispered in a small tone, "They want to send me away."

He had heard. Kanan didn't need to ask how; Ezra had weird ways of finding things out. Kanan reprimanded him anyway, "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

Ezra looked at Kanan with hurt in his eyes, completely ignoring him, "Is it because of what I did earlier? The pulse?"

Kanan shut his eyes a moment, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Gently, he took Ezra by the shoulder and led him from the hall into his own cabin. He shut the door behind them, gesturing for Ezra to sit on the bunk. Mine as well get cozy. They were hitting rock bottom.

The older took a seat beside the boy and began to explain, "Ezra…They think you're in danger."

"More like Ahsoka thinks I'm dangerous," Ezra scoffed, shaking his head ruefully.

"She thinks you have the potential to be a Sith if they get their hands on you," Kanan pressed, trying to drag the glare away from Ezra's eyes. "Which is what she thinks is the Empire's motive for sending those ships…Even though all we have to go on is the connection you have with the apprentice."

Ezra bit his lip and leaned forward, his hands shaking, "They're going to burn the city, Kanan. They're going to burn it all to the ground to weed us out…"

He blinked, his eyes watering, "Just like my dream."

Kanan swallowed as he saw the devastation on his padawan's face worsen. It was molding itself into the child's forehead. It was making a home there, in his features. It slightly frustrated him that he could do nothing to ease Ezra's anxiety, not even through the force. No matter how many calming feelings he sent the boy's way, they seemed to be pushed out by whatever was living inside of him.

"Don't worry about that right now," Kanan ordered. "Ahsoka wants you to go into hiding. Hera agrees."

"Do you?" Ezra whispered.

"I don't," Kanan swallowed thickly in the response, looking Ezra in the eyes. "But, I want what's best for you."

Ezra jumped when the door to the room slid open and Sabine appeared. She looked concerned when she saw the two on the bed, but there was something else. Something in her shoulders, so much like Ahsoka's Kanan could have thought they were carrying the same weight.

"You two need to see this," Sabine said, turning and rushing down the corridor without waiting for a response.

The two glanced at each other before rising from the bunk and trotting after her. Once entering the main room of the ship, they could see the entire crew, and Ahsoka, gathered around a small transmission. The face made Kanan's blood boil in annoyance…

Kallus.

Kanan asked distastefully, "What is this?"

"A message transmitting all over Lothal," Hera hummed before Kallus began to speak…

" _This broadcast is aimed towards the Rebels of Lothal. Due to recent Rebel activity on this planet, the Empire has decided that drastic actions are in order for the sake of our galaxy. The Empire is ordering that the Rebel troops hand over their young Padawan in exchange for the safety of the planet. If the requirement is not met by morning, Lothal will undergo…extreme measures in order to ensure order."_

Ahsoka looked back at Kanan with a solemn look, "I don't believe in coincidences."

Kanan's head snapped in Ezra's direction, seeing the teen's face had turned as white as a sheet. Reaching over, Kanan touched the back of the boy's head, only for Ezra to rush from the room. Kanan's heart dropped into his stomach.

Zeb kicked the wall suddenly, exclaiming, "What the bloody hell does the empire want with the kid!?"

Ahsoka sighed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Isaac could sense him.

The boy was obviously on the planet. Lothal was the home of the Rebels after all, and Ezra's presence rang through his mind. He was there…And close…But, he couldn't pinpoint him. He had always struggled with such as that in training. He had excelled at the mind manipulation, but seeking things out had always been rather…tedious.

"Where _are_ you," Isaac hissed under his breath, holding his eyes closed tighter. His knees pressed against his elbows as he leaned forward in his chair, digging. He dug through the minds of distant Lothal inhabitants, and yet the boy's was nowhere.

Finally he opened his eyes, sitting up straight. He let out a small grunt of frustration and hissed, "Send _me_ to do the heavy work, Master. Just so you can have your new little apprentice. Indolent…"

Isaac paused. He had after all found the child and suggested his training to his master. If he didn't think the boy could be useful he would have killed him on the spot, along with his Rebel alliances. He should have. But, he had faltered.

The doors slide open, pulling Isaac from his thoughts as Agent Kallus entered. He stood at attention a moment, waiting for the teenager to stand. When Isaac didn't, Kallus remained silent and Isaac rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well?"

Kallus seemed surprised by the lack of formality in the greeting. It made Isaac want to laugh. Agent Kallus, he had never met before today. Isaac pinned him as a coward from the beginning. Someone trying to get into the high ranks, but never could impress anyone but his own mother.

He had to hold in a grin at that thought.

Kallus eyed him, beginning to speak, "We sent out the broadcast as you requested."

Isaac raised an eyebrow and this time did smirk at the tone Kallus had used. It amused him that Kallus was so flustered about taking orders from a teenager. Kallus continued, "Either the boy is turned in or the city will burn."

"Good," Isaac huffed. "Lord Vader is growing highly impatient."

" _As are you,"_ Isaac thought silently.

"Why are we not trying to apprehend the entire group?" Kallus asked.

" _So that's it?"_ Isaac thought. _"You have questions. Bless your pitiful soul."_

"Kallus, do you truly think that will work? Besides, my focus right now is the boy."

There was quiet and Isaac could register the look of confusion on the man's face. Isaac groaned is frustration at the ignorance before snapping, "Agent Kallus, my suggestion to you is to keep your nose and oversized sideburns out of Sith business. It'll keep you alive. Now, please get out of my sight with that _stupid_ look on your face."

Kallus looked shocked, completely so that Isaac actually felt his anger dissipate and return to amusement. However, Kallus did not argue, he simply glanced back at Isaac…

He knew something else was going on and Isaac had to guess this wouldn't be last he saw of the man.

Shaking his head, Isaac leaned forward, shutting his eyes once more and sensing for the boy. This time he could feel something emanating off of him…An emotion…

Fear.

Isaac scoffed, "If you plan to survive Master Vader, you're going to have to get tougher than that _, Little Brother._ "

The words bothered him. The name and thought bothered him. It didn't match up with his mouth and brain, but he had spoken it anyway on impulse. He knew it to be true; he could feel it through the force but still.

It disturbed him greatly.

Isaac jumped back when he felt a force push him away from Ezra and he growled, "Damn it, Kid…I put all that energy into a Reading and you think you can just push out?"

Isaac paused, his face contorting into confusion when he realized the force that pushed him out wasn't Ezra…

"Oh," Isaac mumbled. "No, you're his imposter of a master."

* * *

Ezra didn't want to go.

He didn't want to abandon Lothal and let it be burned to the ground just because the Rebels wanted to keep him alive. That wasn't fair to everyone who lived in the city. To all the mothers and fathers and children. They would be forced out and there was no telling what kind of hardships they would face after that. Their way of life would be altered…

He stood in front of Kanan's door, staring at his feet. They would leave in the morning. They would go somewhere the Sith couldn't find him. And for what? For him to be selfish and keep his own life safe while everyone else perished.

After contemplating entering his master's cabin, he finally pressed the button that ordered it to slide open. Immediately a force slammed into his mind and he saw Kanan on the floor meditating. Obviously he was very focused…

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ezra. The boy entered slowly, taking a seat in front of his master who was studying him with a concerned expression.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked, tilting his head.

Kanan sighed, "Just meditating. "

Something felt wrong about that. Something in the Force and the air around them. And the exhausted look on Kanan's face, as if he had been fighting demons. But, Ezra chose not to push the issue. Instead Ezra mumbled, "Kanan, I'm worried."

"You'll be safe where Ahsoka plans to bring us," Kanan insisted.

Ezra shook his head quickly, tightening his hands, "I'm worried for Lothal."

"They won't go through with it," Kanan explained, giving Ezra the calmest look he could muster. "Lothal is too important to the Empire."

Ezra shifted, his face still contorted into one of concern. Kanan leaned forward and said, "Everything is going to be alright. Trust in the force."

"The force is what is making my head all wonky in the first place."

Kanan sighed, "No, that's the Sith using the Dark Side of the force. There's a difference."

Ezra sighed miserably before standing to his feet and giving his master one last glance. He exited the room, moving down the corridors of the Ghost until he stopped and leaned against the wall. He stared at the floor intently coming to a conclusion before whispering to himself…

"If the city is going to burn…There's something I need to see first."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! :)


	4. Dissipate

AN: Here's chapter four for you all. I'd just like to take a moment to thank you all for the wonderful reviews; they really inspire me to keep going with the story. I've got big plans for it! So please review! :)

Chapter Four

" _Dissipate"_

He was worried it would swallow him up.

Ezra stood silently in front of the door of his old home, staring at it. Almost…Afraid. The chill in the pit of his stomach grew with each passing moment. It felt like it was about to eat him alive. Like it would crawl up his throat and into his mind, cutting off any thought process. It felt…worse. Almost as bad as it had been on that ship.

Ezra's thoughts drifted to Kanan. He was going to let Ahsoka send him away. To hole him up God knows where and Kanan was just going to let it happen. Ezra gripped his hands into fists. He hadn't had the motivation to be angry at Kanan…He was doing his best, but Ezra wanted better. He wanted the crew to fight for him to be there. To argue with Ahsoka. Not to just let it happen.

They were his family.

He blinked, looking at the home of his old family. The ones from so long ago that he tried every day to forget about. Shifting, Ezra almost stepped back, not wanting to go inside. His mind raged. If he went in, it would be the last.

Finally, after a few moments of convincing, he reached out and grabbed the door, pulling it open.

As soon as he walked in, he was met with a chill in the air. He looked around the darkened home. It looked no different from when he and the crew had come those weeks ago. Ezra wasn't positive what he wanted…Maybe he just wanted to look around before he would leave forever. Maybe he was worried that Kanan was wrong and the city would burn without his surrender.

Ezra slid his hand across a dusty table and whispered, "You two gave everything up to fight the Empire. I'm not sure if that was brave or stupid."

Ezra breathed hard and thought _, "The Empire takes everything."_

Gasping suddenly, Ezra felt an icy pain shoot through his chest. He leaned forward, propping himself against the table for support as it continued to bombard his body with assaults. It was so much like the ship; he couldn't stop himself from beginning to tremble with terror. He whirled around, searching for the source of the pain…

In the doorway stood a shadow… _the shadow_ …The Sith.

Ezra pushed himself back, pressing his back to the table as he hissed, "You."

The other made a snorting sort of sound as if…Amused? Ezra swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat and moved around the table as the other entered further in some attempt to put space between them. Ezra held up a hand in a warning motion, causing the other to stop, his face entering the moonlight streaming in from the window.

Ezra could see his face. He was smirking, staring at Ezra with amber eyes. He looked so known…So familiar. Ezra hardened his stare on the other teen in an attempt to hide his fear.

"Me," The older said, shrugging his shoulders as if the conversation were casual. "Isaac. I suppose I should tell you my name before you come up with one of your own."

He sounded annoyed, less amused than his face let on. Ezra snapped, "Shadow-Wanna-Be-Creep is more appropriate."

"That's a mouthful," The Sith… _Isaac_ scoffed. Ezra felt fear build inside of him causing him to reach into his belt and unsheathe his blue lightsaber. The other simply rolled his eyes and threw out his hand, causing the weapon to fly across the room out of Ezra's reach. Ezra stepped back in his stupor, trying to stop his shivering.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to duel with you, we both know how that will end. I'm surprised your little Rebels aren't here."

Ezra stared silently a long moment before the other tsked in realization, "Ah…They don't know where you are."

Ezra could feel the prodding in his mind and he pressed his hand to the side of his head, screaming, "Stay out of my head!"

Isaac took a step forward, causing Ezra to throw himself back towards the wall. The Sith looked like a cat chasing its prey, "Please, it's not like it's hard to get in. The only reason I couldn't track you was because of that stupid master of yours, but as soon as you got out of his range, you were easy enough to find."

Glancing around he continued, "I should have guessed you'd come here one last time, after all."

Confusion laced itself into Ezra's frame…

"The home of Mira and Ephraim Bridger. And their children…"

Ezra couldn't help but feel his heart race at the words. He corrected subconsciously, "Child." After a moment of pause he mumbled, "How do you know about them?"

Isaac shifted on his feet and Ezra watched with surprise as something flashed in the Sith's eyes. Something of recognition that caused Ezra to breathe heavily. Maybe this Sith knew…Maybe he knew where Ezra's parents were or…

"You didn't feel it in the Reading, did you?" Isaac asked, causing Ezra to flinch. He almost sounded disappointed.

"Don't talk about that."

The taller chuckled, "Trust me it wasn't fun for me either, Ezra."

Ezra stepped back suddenly, even furthering himself to the corner of the room. He tried to hide the shock on his face, but Isaac looked annoyed again. He felt bare. His identity strewn out across the house. His parents' faces and his own were known…But, now his name? Now he didn't even have that to keep? He had nothing without his name.

"Do you think I'm dense?" Isaac huffed. "Do you think I'd know where your parents lived and not know your name?"

"The Reading told you that," Ezra croaked past the scratchiness in his throat.

"Among other things," Isaac hummed. "I'll tell you about them soon."

Ezra shook his head and growled, "I won't be seeing you soon."

The younger of the two then threw out his hand, throwing Isaac into the wall across the room. Without taking a second to breathe, Ezra held out his palm, calling his lightsaber to him before fleeing the home and running into the street. He had to get back to the others. They had no clue…They had no clue what that Reading had done to them and the danger it had put them in.

Maybe Ahsoka was right. He was dangerous.

Ezra grabbed the fire escape of the closest building. If he could get to the rooftops, he would be safe. He could find a place to go and hide and wait this out. He could get back to the Ghost. He needed the elevation though. It would be his best chance.

Suddenly, Ezra's heart filled his throat as a scream erupted from him. He was already several feet up the ladder when he felt a force pull him back towards the alley below…Heavy. His body slammed into the cement, his head making a sickening crack on the ground. Ezra gasped loudly, the breath leaving his lungs at the sudden impact.

He felt himself being yanked to his feet and his body was slammed against the side of the building he had just been scaling. Isaac's amber eyes were burning like fire into his own terrified blue ones. Ezra felt the grip of the elder's hand on his arms tighten and suddenly the icy hand pressed to his forehead-

"No!" Ezra screamed, shaking his head frantically as memories of that night of the Reading came rushing back. "No! No! Please, not again, please don't do that again!"

He sounded every bit of the child he was, causing Isaac to pause in surprise. It's hard to imagine someone as a child when they wield a lightsaber, but that was all Ezra was. He was just a boy. A boy caught up and powerful.

"It's not a Reading, Ezra," Isaac stated, causing Ezra to stop his panic and stare in shock. Isaac's voice actually sounded like he was trying to be…Soothing… "You'll sleep."

Then, the hand pressed against his forehead once more, welcoming the chill of slumber into the home it had made within him.

* * *

 _Fear erupted in his chest._

 _They were supposed to be on their side. The clones were supposed to be helping them fight the good fight. They were_ _ **born**_ _to help them. Why were they turning their blasters on their own? Why were they turning against the Jedi? Why now in this moment?_

 _The boy watched in horror as his master tried desperately to fend off their attacks. She was quick…Skillful. Powerful. But…Not enough. Not by a long shot._

" _Go, Caleb!" She shouted over the raging war behind her. "I'll be right behind you!"_

" _But-" He tried to argue, only for her to cut him off as she became overwhelmed._

" _Run!"_

Kanan gasped, his eyes snapping open as his shoulder was shaken. He blinked heavily, trying to make his vision focus on his cabin in the Ghost. He breathed heavily, fighting back the effects of the memory. Once he had his heart under control, he looked up at the person who had pulled him from his sleep.

Hera stood above him, a worried expression on her face. Kanan sat up on his elbows quickly, blinking as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're getting ready to go and no one has seen Ezra," Hera said quickly, stepping back as Kanan sat up to prop himself on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face, sighing deeply.

"He should be in bed," Kanan said. "He's always the last one to wake up."

Hera swallowed thickly and shook her head. Her mannerisms grabbed Kanan's attention…She was concerned. Usually he was the one fretting over Ezra. Over his every move. She whispered, "Zeb said he never showed up in the cabin last night."

Kanan tried to keep the conversation casual, not wanting to concern her more as he stated, "He couldn't have gone far."

The man shut his eyes, reaching out with the Force to sense for the boy. His mind wavered suddenly when he found the usual space between himself and Ezra to be completely empty. Green eyes snapped open, looking up at Hera with a frightened look.

He couldn't feel him.

He couldn't feel Ezra.

Jumping to his feet, the want to keep Hera calm suddenly dissipated. Kanan rushed down the corridors of the Ghost, pushing Chopper out of the way and causing him to squeal with displeasure.

Kanan ran out of the Ghost, the sun not yet rising over the horizon, but minutes from doing so. He closed his eyes and tried once more to feel the apprentice, but to no avail…There was still nothing. Not a thing. It was empty. Completely and utterly empty…He hadn't felt this since before meeting Ezra. He had forgotten how lonely it felt…How…Cold…

Kanan was vaguely aware that Hera and the crew had joined him outside of the Ghost. Hera whispered, "Maybe he is just too far away? In the city?"

The man shook his head vigorously, "I should be able to feel him. Unless he's…Unless…"

The words died on his lips as he watched the sun pour over the horizon, illuminating the city in the distance. Kanan's eyes widened as the new found light allowed the sight of black smoke pouring from the city to be visible. Kanan stepped back in horror…Only able to utter one order…

"Contact Ahsoka…Now."

* * *

Ezra woke to a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He gasped loudly, jumping away from the disturbance as his mind fogged over a moment before returning. It felt like the weight of the world was sitting on his head, his brain pounding against his skull causing him to wince in discomfort. As he tried to move away from the pain, he found himself buckled into a chair…Not necessarily restrained, but buckled.

Ezra blinked hard, looking up to see the Sith…Isaac…Standing above him. Something was different about him. The teen held a syringe in his hand, which Ezra suspected was the source of his suddenly discomfort. He had been injected…And there was no telling what that was.

Glancing around, Ezra tried to take in his surroundings before letting the Sith know he was fully aware. They were in a small aircraft…Not much bigger than the Phantom. A trooper was piloting. A cloak was wrapped around Ezra, but he still shivered and trembled, his fingers ringing and ringing together with anxiety and loss of time.

Finally, Ezra asked in a shaky tone, "What was that?"

Isaac was staring at him, waiting for him to come to completely before he responded, "Something to keep you contained."

Ezra gave him a questioning look and Isaac continued, "The DNA of a ysalamir can be used to subdue a Jedi's Force abilities."

The boy wasn't sure what a ysalamir was, but he didn't think he liked the sound of it. Ezra curled into himself, asking slowly, "Where are we going?"

Isaac looked amused. Honestly, just like back in the house, he looked totally amused with the whole situation and it made Ezra's skin crawl. Someone shouldn't look so pleased with themselves. Not when they were doing such cruel things in the galaxy. Not when they were a Sith.

"We're going somewhere a bit less warm," Isaac said, seemingly proud with his statement.

It took Ezra a long moment…A very long moment to put it together. Maybe he was still waking up from the Force induced sleep, or maybe he was trying to deny it. But, all he could breathe out as the realization hit him was, "No."

Isaac sat down in the seat in front of him and gave Ezra a hard look, obviously realizing the panic that was beginning to creep into the younger's bones. Ezra's fingers found the belt buckle and he unhooked it, screaming, "NO!"

He kicked out, catching Isaac square in the jaw, causing the elder's head to slam back against the wall. Ezra ran for the pilot, grabbing the back of the man's helmet and shoving it down into the controls so he could peer out the window. They were obviously on auto control as he looked down and gazed upon the largest city in Lothal…

Fire engulfed it…Figures ran from the buildings. Destroyed. Their homes, families, jobs…Everything…Destroyed. Gone forever consumed up into the fire that was the Empire. Just like Ezra's life. Just like Kanan's. Anyone's who stood in the way of the power.

Ezra felt tears stream his face as his heart wrenched in his chest. He was dying. It felt like he was dying. Like his world had suddenly become nothing. Letting out a pained scream, he reached into the trooper's belt, yanking out the blaster.

The trooper sat up, but busied himself checking on the control panel for damage. Ezra saw Isaac gaining his composure after the kick to the jaw and he fired the blaster. Isaac avoided the blast easily before throwing out a hand and yanking the blaster from Ezra with the Force. The younger shouted with fury as Isaac stepped forward, gripping his wrists in the tightest hold Ezra had ever felt in his life. Bruising.

Ezra tried to stop the tears that were staining his face, but he couldn't. He would look weak, but the cold was consuming him and it _hurt_ so damn much. His knees wanted to give out as he yanked at his wrists, unable to escape the grip.

"It is necessary," Isaac stated harshly, obviously frustrated.

"Why!?" Ezra screamed. "The Empire takes everything!"

Isaac leaned forward, hissing in Ezra's ear, "Desperation is cause for change. It will make you strong."

Ezra flinched as he was shoved back into his seat and strapped down with the belt once more. Isaac picked up the cloak, putting it around the shivering child's shoulders again as Ezra glared with malice in his blue eyes. If he could…He would kill him. He would get back up and kill him with his own lightsaber. But, his limbs felt like jelly and he felt…Disconnected…It had to be what Isaac had given him.

Isaac got inches from Ezra's face and said, "Fear, anger, and hate…It's only the beginning."

Ezra glared defiantly, "They'll come for me."

"And I'll be waiting," Isaac hummed, sitting in the chair in front of him once more.

Ezra stared at Isaac a long moment, his eyes heavy. Whatever was in that syringe…It had been bad news. He felt empty. The Force was gone from him…He couldn't feel Kanan no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel him…

Suddenly, Ezra realized why Isaac looked so different. It was his clothes.

His eyebrows furrowed as he gripped the cloak around his shoulders…

"This is yours."

Gone.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think! :)


	5. Mad Hatter

AN: Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They definitely give me the push to keep going. You're all so sweet and I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can. I had a long weekend so this one came a bit early. Don't get concerned if updates stretch out, because it all depends on how busy the week is. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think! Things are getting pretty stressful for the crew…

Chapter Five

" _Mad Hatter"_

Ezra wasn't completely positive if he was awake.

The room he was in was dark. Completely pitch black, as if he had been buried under piles and piles off dirt and he was now six feet under. He could move, which was the only indication honestly that he wasn't asleep anymore. But, still…He couldn't be sure. It was messing with his head, and maybe that was the plan. Disconnect him from the Force and put him in a box six feet under.

Ezra slid his hand across the cold metal. Pressing his forehead against the floor below him, he whispered, "Guys…Come on. Come on."

He pushed himself up, only able to get on his hands and knees before his back hit the hard ceiling.

He was able to crawl, to stretch out…But, he couldn't stand. He had been moving around, looking for any means of escape, however futile it had proved to be, he had hoped. He couldn't even seem to find the door, so how had they gotten him in here? Why was he in here? It was probably a mental torture of some kind. Isaac seemed like the type of guy to be entertained by such as that.

Ezra attempted to feel Kanan, but still he was unable to access the Force living within him. It was dormant it seemed. Asleep. Ezra knew it was still there, but it wouldn't obey his will, causing him to fret. Maybe it would never obey again.

"Guys, please," Ezra begged his distant crew members. "I promise I'll never screw up this bad again, you just have to come find me."

Ezra pressed his palms into the wall, pushing hard. He could feel the disconnect in the Force swallowing him alive. It had always been there. Even when he hadn't known what it was, it had always been there. And now some little injection can cut it off until it runs through his system completely? He was empty. Completely empty.

He let out an angry shout, slamming his fist into the wall as he yelled, "Let me out of here! I'll show you who the weak little padawan is!"

Ezra flinched at his own words and slowly moved to lie on his back. He could feel the darkness, and it was pressing into his chest. He was smothering. Smothering under the weight of it, causing him to begin to kick fiercely at the ceiling, letting out rage filled screams. Tears began to streak his cheeks, though he could only feel them, unable to see the blur of them. He sobbed angrily, kicking and kicking until he yelled, "Let me out!"

And then…He stopped.

Hiccupping quietly, Ezra shut his eyes tightly and murmured, "Please find me. Please find me."

"I can't get out of here alone."

* * *

Hera landed the Ghost right outside the city, the crew immediately exiting as soon as they touched ground.

Kanan was first, staring at the burning city with awe in his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen such devastation. Small encounters with the Empire, sure, but not a whole city falling victim. He hadn't seen such things since…

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

Kanan stopped a human male who was running from the city with a group of civilians. He held the man's shoulders, trying to ignore the fear and terror behind the man's eyes. Kanan asked quickly, "What happened?"

He knew…He just needed the confirmation. He needed to know for sure that the Empire had carried out their threat. He had to see the true evil.

The man coughed, his lungs recovering from the smoke of the city, "The Imperials…They just started to torch the place!"

The man then wrenched himself from Kanan's grip and continued to run with all the other fleeing citizens. Kanan's eyes moved to the crew who were viewing the fire in horror. Kanan shut his eyes quickly, trying once more to sense for Ezra…

He couldn't sense him…But, he could feel remnants. The path Ezra had taken…Where he had gone.

Kanan's heart fluttered with anxiety as he realized Ezra had been in the city. Running towards it, he ignored his crew mates' calls for him to stop. He could feel them following though, knowing they wouldn't let him go alone. He made no move to argue about them being safer behind him. They wouldn't listen to such things of course.

Kanan hurriedly entered the city, jumping the gates and avoiding people who were running in the opposite direction. Luckily, the remnants of Ezra's presence didn't seem to be where the fire was currently burning, but in the more charred part of the city. Kanan wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse, but it was easier for him and the others to get through.

The ground was hot and black, soot flying up onto the Ghost Crews' clothing as they ran. He heard Zeb call from behind him, "Slow down, Kanan! I swear you're as bad as the kid!"

Kanan would have laughed. He could imagine Ezra elbowing Zeb for the statement, but he couldn't make himself feel amused. He just felt…empty at it. So he continued to run towards Ezra's remnants, praying he didn't find a body where he was going.

The Jedi knew the alley was familiar before he even approached the burned house. It was still standing as he skidded to a stop in front of the busted down door. The glass was busted out from the heat of the fire, but it was a shock the thing was still in one piece.

Ezra's old home…

Hera whispered quietly, "He came to say goodbye…Didn't he?"

Kanan nodded, giving no verbal answer. He could feel Ezra's solemnness still hanging in the air as he stepped over debris and entered the house further. The others followed and Kanan stopped in his tracks, feeling a coldness slam into his chest like a bullet. He pressed his hand to the wall, feeling Zeb quickly hold out a hand to stop him from falling backward.

"Woah," Zeb said. "You alright?"

Kanan breathed deeply, opening his eyes as he growled, "He was here too…The apprentice who performed the Reading."

"What?" Sabine gasped. He looked back at her, seeing terror filling her limbs. She was shaking heavily and Kanan couldn't help but feel awful for her. She was young too. Young like Ezra. What were he, Hera, and Zeb thinking? Doing this to children?

She continued, "How did he find him?"

"Probably sensed him out," Kanan guessed. "I've been keeping a block on Ezra…But, with him this far from the ship it might have failed and opened him to the Apprentice's search."

Suddenly, everyone's coms lit up in their ears with Ahsoka's voice saying, "Lothal Rebels, Commander Sato and I have landed outside of the city. There's an Imperial Ship in orbit of the planet…I suspect if Ezra was brought somewhere close that would be it."

Kanan responded, "That doesn't explain why I can't sense him."

"They wouldn't take him to kill him, so that's not my concern," Ahsoka whispered. "I believe they must be using some means to block the Force from him. I'm readying the fleet for an assault on the ship…We cannot let them escape with your padawan, Kanan."

Kanan's trust in the woman was wavering. There was something on the edge of her tone. Something warning. Like glass at the end of a table. Kanan gritted his teeth tightly and seethed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hera gave him a warning stare as Ahsoka explained, "It means…If we are unsuccessful in getting him back…Drastic measures will have to be taken."

Zeb's voice roared loudly, "Have you lost your mind!?"

Ahsoka was quick to elaborate, "Listen to me, you all saw his Count. In the wrong hands…That child could destroy the Rebellion."

"Then we get him back," Kanan growled. "End of story." Kanan then stormed from the house, leaving the others in a heavy silence as Ahsoka let out another sigh over the com…

"I'm doing what is necessary…For the future."

* * *

Ezra was blinded when the door of his tiny cell was opened.

He groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands as he was grabbed by his limbs and pulled from the hole. He hit another metal ground hard, grunting in discomfort as he blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the florescent lights. He looked at the feet surrounding him…All white…Troopers.

Except one pair that was black.

Ezra lifted his eyes slowly and was met with Isaac's amber ones. Isaac reached down, yanking Ezra to his feet. He looked disturbed as he stared into the younger's face and he ordered, "Wipe the tears away, Little One. They will do no good here."

Ezra's hands flew to his face, finding the left over tears from his tantrum earlier. Quickly he wiped them away, hissing, "They weren't tears."

"Hm," Isaac humed, grabbing Ezra by his shoulder and beginning to lead him down the hall. Ezra glanced back at the many troopers that were following behind. His eyes then traveled to Isaac's belt where the Sith was storing his own lightsaber, along with Ezra's.

Ezra wished whole heartedly to be reconnected with the Force and for the injection to wear off.

The boy was beginning to wonder if the corridors were never ending until they reached two large doors. He had to be in an Imperial Ship. A high class one. They slid open and the troopers stepped back, causing Ezra's heart to stutter. Who was in there that they didn't think the troopers were needed any longer? Ezra looked up at Isaac who pushed him into the large room that was barely lit. Isaac entered also, the doors sliding shut behind them.

Ezra was entering the room further until Isaac gripped the back of his shirt, causing him to grunt and stop. Ezra gave him a confused look until a cold hand yanked at his chest suddenly. Ezra recognized it, immediately beginning to tremble as the sound of artificial breathing met his ears. His shoulders shook and his throat bobbed up and down as his eyes traveled to the small lit portion of the room.

He knew this presence. It was so heavy…So familiar…Deadly…

Ezra watched in horror as the Sith Lord he and Kanan had faced stepped into light.

Instinctively the boy stepped back, only to be pushed forward again by Isaac. Ezra swallowed hard and whispered, "The Sith Lord…" His eyes moved to Isaac and he continued, " _He's_ your master?"

Ezra couldn't believe it…Kanan had said they were lucky to survive this guy once, and that was with the both of them. Ezra didn't stand a chance…He was going to die here. The Sith Lord was going to slaughter him like all of the other Jedi and Ezra suddenly realized…

He wasn't even a Jedi…He was a kid with a lightsaber.

"Darth Vader," Isaac provided. "But, yes…He is my master."

Vader spoke through his mask, "Kneel."

Ezra stared in surprise before glaring defiantly. No…No he wasn't going to kneel before this guy. Not this murderer. Even though Ezra's knees were quaking with nerves, he made no move to bow before the Sith Lord. Instead he continued to narrow his eyes on the man…Or whatever he was. Ezra recalled Kanan saying only organic beings were connected to the Force.

Once Vader realized the boy wasn't going to move on his own, he held out his hand. Ezra cried out, gripping his chest as he crumbled down onto his knees. Pain shot up and down his front and back. He continued to let out wails of pain until Vader stopped, lowering his hand and his hold on the child.

Vader said coldly, "Pain teaches obedience. That will be your first lesson."

"Lesson?" Ezra gasped, trying to catch his breath.

A cough interrupted him as he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Vader took a step forward, causing Ezra to instinctively try to crawl away. Isaac wouldn't allow it however, grabbing Ezra by the collar and yanking him onto his knees in a still position before the Dark Lord. Ezra grunted in frustration as Vader said, "My apprentice has informed me of your exceptional talent."

The man then held out a device for Isaac to take. Isaac took it, releasing his grip on Ezra before grabbing the boy by the wrist. Ezra made a sound of protest, wincing as his finger was pricked by the small device and his blood was drawn. Ezra yanked his hand away once it was finished, pulling the assaulted limb close.

Ezra watched as Isaac stared at the machine…His face suddenly become deathly pale.

He wanted to ask Isaac what was happening, but Vader beat him to it when he grunted, "Well?"

"The count is…near twenty-thousand…" Isaac whispered, shock in his voice. "Nearly surpassing yours, Master."

Vader hummed under his breath in interest, reaching out and grabbing Ezra's face. Ezra glared darkly at the touch as Vader said, "So you _do_ have potential. You will make an impressive apprentice."

Ezra yanked his face away and snapped, "That position is filled, but thanks for the offer. I'm flattered."

The world spun suddenly as Ezra found himself on his side, his face stinging. He placed a hand over it, realizing Vader had slapped him across the cheek. He looked up angrily, sitting up on his elbows.

"Mind your tone, boy," Vader warned. "The burning of your city was the least of my work."

Ezra's blue eyes turned to ice at the words, "You'll regret doing that."

The child's eyes widened as Vader nodded, "Good. Let the anger fuel you."

Ezra's body began to shake, his eyes looking back and forth from Vader to Isaac while a realization suddenly hit him. This hate in his heart…The hate he had for these two…It was something dark. It wasn't moderation, it wasn't healthy. They had burned his home and he _hated them_. And he hated himself for hating them. Kanan had taught him better…He had taught him better than that.

His dream slammed into him hard…

" _You can't save them without the Dark Side."_

Ezra felt his anger dissipate, replaced by the fear of becoming like these…demons. The time he had allowed the Dark Side to enter him washed into his thoughts and he had despised that feeling. That cold. The cold he felt every time a Sith was near. He couldn't cope with it. How could he possibly survive _being_ it?

No. No.

Ezra pushed himself to his feet, standing before Vader. He was trembling under the stare of the two black orbs, but he forced himself to say, "I'm not like you. I'm not like either of you."

Vader appreciated the boy's courage…Or maybe it was just foolish behavior. Either way the Lord explained, "The morals instilled inside of you by your master are worthless. I can show you the true power of the Dark Side."

Ezra shook his head hard, "There's nothing strong enough to make me turn against them."

Suddenly the scream of an alarm filled the room and a red light on the wall began to flash. Ezra looked around confused, the sound of a deafening boom echoing through the Imperial Ship.

Vader stated, "I sense your friends have arrived. Maybe different means will be in order to convince you of your true place."

* * *

Kanan sat in silence as Zeb piloted the Phantom. In front of him, Ahsoka sat with her eyes diverted to the wall and beside him Sabine was doing the same. An awkward pressure was in the small area, causing him to grip his fists tightly. He didn't quite feel uncomfortable. He felt angry.

Hera, who was stationed back on the Rebel Ship came over the com saying, "The fleet is in position. Once you're ready to board, we'll go in for the strike in order to cause a distraction. They'll think we're busy trying to board, not that you four have already managed to do so."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said into her com. The woman's eyes traveled to Kanan's, causing the man to glare. Ahsoka sighed deeply and said, "Kanan, I hope my words earlier did not anger you."

"You hope they didn't anger me?" Kanan asked. "After you threatened to blow up my padawan if we can't get him back?"

Ahsoka actually looked hurt by his words and he could slightly understand. The Jedi were so few now, meeting one was a rarity. You wanted to have the connection that had existed when other Jedi roamed the earth freely. It hurt when one resented you now.

"In the past several years I've learned that difficult decisions have to be made," Ahsoka explained. "I may not have known Ezra as long as the rest of you, but I don't want to see him die."

"And obviously not turn into a Sith," Sabine scoffed. "We're getting him back."

Ahsoka nodded, "I truly hope we do."

Kanan could sense that her words were sincere, however he was still frustrated. His mind drifted to the old Order. This was why Jedi weren't meant to make attachments, not even with their padawan.

But, this wasn't like that. Ezra was more than an apprentice.

Zeb cleared his throat suddenly, "Hate to interrupt this banter, but we're approaching the ship. Better get Hera to set the guns ablaze."

Ahsoka nodded and spoke into the com, "We're in position. Let it go."

The firing began, loud from the fleet as Zeb revved the engines and began to speed towards the ship. They were headed to the less populated hangar of the ship on the lowest level. Hangar thirteen. Kanan hoped it wasn't an omen.

As they landed, they all stood and prepared their weapons, beginning to exit. Zeb and Sabine rushed out first, beginning their assignment to cut the power in the main control room. Kanan then began to exit as well; glancing back at Ahsoka who he noticed had an ill look on her face, her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you alright?" Kanan asked.

Ahsoka swallowed, gripping her two lightsabers tightly…

"The Sith Lord…He's here."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! :)


	6. Devoid of Color

AN: Chapter Six took a bit of time because it was a very important chapter. But, here you all go! I hope you like it and please review! Thank you to everyone who had been following the story so far. Expect much more!

Chapter Six

" _Devoid of Color"_

The main power room wasn't too difficult to find.

Zeb and Sabine had guessed it would be somewhere near the rear of the ship. Besides the head control room, that was where a lot of the sources of power were stored. For lack of a better idea and no blueprints because of last minute planning, that was where the two headed.

Neither wanted to speak, mostly because of nerves and they knew their words would betray them. Hera was the motherly figure of the group. Kanan was their leader. Ezra was the annoying little brother who always seemed to be getting himself mixed into unearthly situations. Zeb and Sabine though…They noticed neither truly knew their place on the ship.

The Last Lasat and The Lonely Mandalorian.

They stopped in front of the sliding doors that led to the power room, trying to block out the screaming of the alarm as the ship was bombarded with assaults from the Rebel Fleet. Sabine leaned against the wall, looking at Zeb before asking, "You ready?"

Zeb nodded and pressed the button causing the doors to slide open, revealing two techs in the room. Both stood, shock etching itself into their features. One raised his wrist to speak into his com, but before he could, Sabine fired on them both. Hurriedly, they entered, locking the doors behind themselves.

Sabine pulled her helmet off, sighing, "Good thing the troopers are all heading to the right of the ship to check on damage from the fleet. Made our job a lot easier."

"Yeah," Zeb replied. "Come on, let's find the kid on the footage and shut the power down. I want to get this mission over and done with."

Sabine nodded. She understood completely…Ever since that Sith had done the Reading on Ezra things seemed to be going downhill from there. She wanted Ezra back…The old Ezra. The one that laughed and joked about things and didn't seem so broken and torn down.

She wondered if they'd ever get that back…Even if they did manage to rescue him.

Typing into the keyboard, Sabine hurriedly scanned her eyes across the security feeds. She bit down hard on her lip, hearing Zeb behind her shoving the unconscious bodies of the technicians into a storage closet.

"Come on, come on," She whispered.

Finally, she stopped, eyes landing on the top left screen…

Ezra was there, she realized, giving her a sense of relief. That was until she saw who was standing in front of him and beside him…

The Sith Lord…And the Apprentice.

Sabine jumped away from the screen, attempting not to throw herself onto the floor in a panic filled rage. He couldn't just be in some cell…No he had to be in the exact same room as the Sith that had almost killed them. Sabine looked back at Zeb who had also noticed the screen. He said quietly, "Tell Kanan."

"He'll go look for him, Zeb," Sabine said desperately. "If we tell him, he and Ahsoka will go get themselves killed and without them we…we…"

She trailed off and looked back at the screen. She was afraid. It wasn't often she was afraid. This job was supposed to be a way to get back at the Empire…Small scale. Not this big though. It was never supposed to turn into her family and they were never supposed to be this large scale.

"We have to try, Sabine," Zeb breathed. "I'm not too keen on the idea of Kanan running in there but I'm also not keen on leaving Ezra behind…Trust me, I've done it once I don't want to do it again."

Sabine swallowed thickly before finally nodding and beginning to speak into the com link…

"Spectre One, this is Spectre Five…We've located Spectre Six in what appears to be a large conference room on the upper left of the ship…But…It's a risky fight."

" _How risky?"_ Kanan's voice returned.

Sabine glanced at Zeb who nodded his head. Sabine continued, "The Sith Lord and his apprentice are in the room with him."

There was a long pause…Very long and Sabine wondered if Ahsoka and Kanan were bickering amongst themselves for the moment. However, she wasn't sure if she was glad or worried when Kanan responded with, _"Continue with the original plan. Execute."_

"…Got it," Sabine croaked, looking over at Zeb. The Lasat moved to the control panel on the wall and opened it, plucking three wires from the group.

"Ready?" He asked.

She gave a shaky response, "Ready."

Then…The power cut and they were consumed by darkness.

* * *

Kanan breathed deeply as the hall went pitch black and the dim emergency lights cut on. The alarms ceased and he looked at Ahsoka who had an ill look still etched into her features. She was worried, he could feel it radiating off of her like fire but…This was how it had to be. He knew what they had to do, even before the news of the Sith's presence with Ezra was confirmed in his mind.

"Kanan," Ahsoka began slowly. "We can't face this Sith Lord…You faced him before. You and Ezra only survived because he wanted the two of you to survive. He let you go. He's going to be out for our heads."

Kanan shook his head, "We don't have to kill him we just have to get Ezra back."

Ahsoka had finally had enough it seemed, and her face glowed in the light with anger, "How do you expect us to do that? I understand Ezra's importance to you, but now sacrifices have to be made for the sake of the Rebellion."

"You're being a coward," Kanan snapped, turning and walking down the corridors, feeling through the Force towards the Sith and his apprentice. If he found them, he'd find Ezra.

"Excuse me?" The other Jedi breathed, moving forward and grabbing Kanan by the arm. "This war has taken its toll on all of us. It has changed all of us. And if there's something I've learned, we have to push ourselves to do what is logical, not what our emotions tell us to do."

"From the stories I've heard about you in the old, I would assume you'd be the last one to agree with those teachings," Kanan replied.

Ahsoka lowered her eyes. She looked so…Tired…Kanan had decided that was the only word he could use to describe her. Tired. They had both survived a war and now another one was forming. Except…She wanted this war. She wanted to fight the Empire and while Kanan wanted to fight them…He wasn't sure about the full out war part.

Kanan finally spoke, "You can come with me or call the fleet off and have them come get you and the others. But, I'm going to get Ezra back."

Kanan turned and began to make his way down the hall once more…

He didn't have to turn back to know she was following.

* * *

The emergency lights were the only thing making it possible to see in the large room.

Ezra was standing, watching Vader with a confused stare. The Sith seemed to be far off in thought, gone from the rest of them and the world. Ezra shifted on his two feet uncomfortably before glancing back at Isaac who seemed to…Understand.

Ezra didn't like not understanding.

Suddenly, Vader lifted his head and breathed through his mask, "The Apprentice."

Ezra's face contorted into one of vast confusion as it dug deeper and deeper. He rubbed his hands together, his palms sweating. From the look on Isaac's face…he seemed just as confused. Maybe Vader was losing his mind. Maybe that's what the Dark Side did to people. It made them delusional.

The boy quickly looked worried as Vader turned and looked straight into the security camera to the back of him before ordering Isaac, "Go to the main control room and take care of the pests."

Ezra's eyes widened suddenly with realization. Vader could feel the crew…He could sense them within the ship and he knew exactly where they were. He was going to send Isaac after them, and there was no telling what would happen then. The scream left Ezra's mouth before he could stop it, "No!"

Isaac was already walking towards the exit, causing Ezra to jump into a sprint. He slammed into the elder's body with such force it knocked the breath out of his own lungs. They tumbled to the ground, a heap of struggling limbs.

Isaac grunted, "Get off of me, imbecile!"

Ezra choked suddenly when the back of his shirt was yanked up harshly, pulling him off of Isaac. Ezra struggled as Vader held him back, allowing Isaac enough time to stand on his feet again. Isaac glared darkly, adjusting his clothes before turning and leaving the room like he had been before.

The child fell limp, causing Vader to let go with no word to him. No reprimand. Nothing…There was no reason to.

Vader was going to win.

* * *

Sabine was leaning against the wall, calming her nerves with deep breaths. Zeb had seemingly taken to pacing back and forth worriedly, making it difficult for her to keep herself steady. She glared at him before snapping, "You were being Mr. Optimism earlier, what happened?"

"It's just taking a while," Zeb growled. "I didn't think it would take so long for them to find the kid and get him out. We haven't heard anything."

She glanced away, nodding her head in a silent agreement. She opened her mouth and then shut it again because…Well, the words wouldn't come. They were lost and restless and melting away into an oblivion that was not comfort. It was anxiety. It was terror. It was worry. Sabine rubbed her arm, feeling cold all of sudden at the thought…

Maybe something was wrong.

She whispered, "It's going to be fine. They'll find him and contact us."

Suddenly, her words seemed to drown when there was a loud slam on the door. Sabine stood straight up, looking at Zeb with a worried glance. The Lasat returned it as they moved beside one another, staring at the locked door intently. The room was dim, the back-up lights illuminating the small area. Sabine tightened her hands into fists to stop herself from shaking.

Then, another bang…

And a red lightsaber began to cut through the door.

Zeb jumped back first, snapping, "It's the damned apprentice, I'll bet you my life."

"You may not want to be betting that," Sabine stated shakily. "Cause he might take you up on the offer."

Sabine began to glance around, searching for some means of escape. She knew that if she and Zeb tried to stand against a Sith without Kanan they would be screwed. It took him thinking Ezra was dead to beat the Inquisitor. But, a Sith Lord's apprentice? That was a different story.

Ahsoka had said they were on the ship. Both of them. Why weren't they more careful?

Her eyes settled on the vent on the ceiling. It looked just big enough that maybe Zeb could fit into also. She grabbed his arm immediately, pulling him towards it and ushering him up, ordering, "Go, it's the only way we have."

"I'm not entirely sure I can fit in there," Zeb stated, his face contorting.

Sabine growled, "Well, it's either a tight squeeze or a razor sharp lightsaber piercing your chest. Your choice."

Zeb glanced at the door that was still being cut through and then at the vent. He nodded his head, "Alright, you make a good point."

Zeb removed the grate, dragging himself in without a moment of hesitation. Sabine breathed a sigh of relief when he fit through without much struggle, following close behind him. She pulled the grate up with her, replacing it over the hole. It consumed them in darkness, besides the light Sabine could see peeking through the slits in the grate.

She looked up at Zeb who was beginning to crawl away and she followed.

The last thing they needed was for the apprentice to sense them anywhere close.

* * *

Ezra knew things weren't going according to his crew's plan when the power cut back on suddenly.

The boy curled into himself when it did, taking a deep breath. He shut his eyes, wanting to reach through the Force towards his friends, but it was still out of his reach. He wanted to feel them. To know Isaac hadn't done anything unspeakable to them when he had gone to cut the power back on. Hopefully, they were smart enough to try and get away rather than face the Sith.

Ezra turned his head in Darth Vader's direction before saying, "You know something is coming."

He could feel fragments of the Force. Vader was so overwhelming it was piercing into him like knives. Like when your foot is asleep and you try to walk. Pin-needles. That's what it felt like.

Slowly, Vader turned to look at him before explaining, "Your friends are foolish. They are continuing their siege, but not for long. I sense your master is quickly approaching."

Ezra couldn't help it. His eyes pricked with fear and he turned, facing the sliding door. He could feel it too. He could feel the Force slowly seeping back into his being, so that meant the injection was wearing off. He screamed, "Don't!"

The door slid open.

Ezra grabbed his abdomen and he looked away, knowing it was Kanan. He stepped back and hissed quickly. He couldn't feel him fully, but he could sense the bravery. And it made Ezra unsteady because…Vader was going to win. Ezra's eyes flashed up and he also saw Ahsoka. She looked sick to her stomach and he wondered why…Made she felt it too. The hopelessness.

"Hello, Apprentice," Vader greeted, causing Ezra's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. He looked at Vader a moment, following his black orbs to where they stared at Ahsoka, almost intensely, as if Ezra knew the emotions below the mask of the machine.

Ahsoka stepped back and Kanan gave her a questioning look. One he often gave Ezra that said, "We're going to talk about this later." And when you do, it turns into a big hoorah and everyone stops speaking for three days before someone apologizes.

Kanan's eyes then found Ezra and he felt hope…

It was just a moment, then Kanan's eyes returned to Ahsoka and he asked, "Apprentice?"

Vader unsheathed his lightsaber, and it was probably one of the worst sounds Ezra had ever heard. He felt his world tipping and he screamed, "Go! Just go! Please, run…You can't…You can't-"

Ezra felt his throat close as Vader held out a hand in his direction. He choked, gripping at the Force Grip frantically, looking at Kanan with wide eyes. Vader began to speak, "Silent now, Child." He then found Ahsoka once more and continued, "You were wise to leave the Order, Apprentice. The Dark Side would make you strong."

Ahsoka stood straight, and even through his fading vision, Ezra could see her absolute terror. Kanan's eyes were wide as well, but not at the sudden revelation, but rather on Ezra. The child had forgotten…He was dying. He had been breathless for a while now, ever since Lothal had burned. So this…This was…Easy. Just dying seemed so much easier.

"Let him go," Ahsoka ordered through gritted teeth. Surprisingly, Vader did just that and Ezra stumbled into the wall behind him, coughing. He gripped his neck and looked at Kanan through teary eyes.

He said quietly, just loud enough to be heard, "Please…Run…"

"It's going to be alright," Kanan stated, but Ezra could hear the way Kanan had to force it out. Like it was sand in his mouth. He knew this wasn't going to be alright. The power was supposed to be out. Vader wasn't supposed to be in the room. Ezra was meant to be pulled from a holding cell, but here. Everything was different now.

Ezra shook his head, looking at Vader with a terrified expression as the machine spoke, "Giving false hope to your apprentice is no way to teach, Caleb Dume."

Ezra's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Kanan with a confused expression. Caleb…That was weird. Ahsoka looked at Kanan sadly and Kanan flinched…Visibly flinched at the name. Kanan then snapped, "It isn't false hope. Hope is everywhere."

"And that is why you are all fools," Vader hummed. He looked at Ahsoka and continued, "Possibly, you are the biggest fool of them all."

Ahsoka swallowed and Ezra leaned against the wall, trying to breathe past the ache in his throat. Apprentice. Isaac's master…had been hers? That was the only way Ezra could put it together. Not even Kanan knew, but it seemed Ahsoka had known before entering the room what kind of mess she was stepping into. She knew this was her master…

Ahsoka stepped forward, her lightsabers drawn as she said steadily, "You are not my master. He died long ago…You are a machine. Someone using his frame. His Force. But, you are no Anakin Skywalker."

"You are correct," Vader growled, and this was one of the first times Ezra had heard him react emotionally to something. Anger. "Anakin Skywalker died fifteen years ago. I ridded the world of his weakness."

Ezra flinched when Ahsoka lunged. The fierceness in her expression was enough to give Ezra hope, but apparently not Kanan had he shouted for her to stop. It was too late. She was swinging viciously at the Sith Lord, who easily blocked her blows one by one. She grunted with each swing, putting so much force behind each one it seemed rather…Impossible…

Then Ezra saw it…Vader wasn't even returning the attacks. Just blocking.

He was toying with her. And he was amused.

He must have tired of it quickly though, giving a swing of his own in the woman's direction and knocking her off balance with the pure strength behind it. She gasped quietly, trying to regain her balance as she reached for the wall. But, before she could, Vader threw out his hand, slinging her into it and knocking her to the ground. Ezra looked away when Kanan ran to assist her…No…No…

"Please, Kanan!" Ezra shouted. "Please just…go!"

Kanan didn't even make it to Vader before Isaac appeared in the doorway, throwing out his own hand and knocking Kanan into the ground, causing the man to slam his forehead into the metal floor. Ezra gasped quietly, watching as Kanan's eyes rolled back at forth, trying to focus after the blow. The boy's eyes moved to the door when storm troopers began to enter, following closely behind Isaac.

Isaac approached Ahsoka, pulling her to her knees as she grunted in pain. He stood behind her, lightsaber drawn and he gripped the back of her neck to keep her steady. Vader did the same to Kanan and Ezra realized he was standing before his master and friend, red sabers drawing dangerously close to their throats.

Ezra looked into Kanan's face and he whispered, "Kanan…What do I do?"

Ezra was beginning to shake heavily and Kanan watched with despair. He needed him…He needed him to tell him what to do. This wasn't some petty mission, this was life or death. The people weren't lowly criminals or just the storm troopers that surrounded them…They were Sith and Apprentice.

And Ezra was a child. And Kanan was the only thing left.

Kanan didn't respond to the question, only tried to reach Ezra through the Force. He could feel it cracking. Tearing at the seams. But, it was still there. The Block. Kanan grunted when the lightsaber got closer to his neck and Vader spoke, "Your master and friends are weak. You will join me, Ezra Bridger."

"I'd rather die," Ezra croaked, his eyes glittering with terrified tears.

"Would you rather your master die in your place?" Vader hissed and Ezra watched as the saber got even closer. Ezra opened his mouth, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. His eyes moved to meet with Ahsoka's whose were wide with shock.

There was a long pause of silence before Vader lifted the weapon…readying to swing…

Ezra fell to his knees and screamed, "NO!"

Vader paused in the assault, staring at Ezra while the boy began to shake with terror. Ezra shook his head heavily and looked at Kanan, whispering, "I'm sorry, Kanan. I'm so sorry."

"Ezra," Kanan said, not loud enough for the boy to hear.

Ezra's face was streaking with tears as he looked up into Vader's mask, staying on his knees before the Sith Lord, "I'll train. I'll do it. Just let them go."

"Swear your allegiance to me," Vader ordered.

Ezra looked at Isaac who was watching…He actually looked rather shocked…Disturbed by Ezra's display. A sob wracked Ezra's body when he heard Kanan shout, "Ezra, don't!"

The boy couldn't bring himself to look at Kanan, but instead returned his eyes to Vader and he spoke through his wracking chest…

"I swear my allegiance…I'll train…Just let them go."

Ezra felt a weight on his chest, pressing him down into the center of the universe. He was burning all over and he felt like…He felt like he was going to smother. He was going to stop breathing under the weight of it all and he was going to lose everything in the process of breaking his heart.

He made the mistake of looking into Kanan's face…

Despair.

Explosion…

Ezra was thrown to the floor suddenly when the crash of an explosion went off, swinging him a few feet from where he kneeled. Smoke flooded the room, causing Ezra to cough and try to catch his breath from the air being knocked from his lungs. He could feel the heat of fire and then hands pulling him up and dragging him towards the far exit…

He pushed at the hands…They were not familiar.

He peered up through the smoke seeing Isaac pulling his limp body from the room and from…his family.

Ezra tried to scream, but he could only weakly push at the elder's grip, desperately trying to escape the hold that threatened to take him away forever.

And that it did.

* * *

Ahsoka woke from the explosion to chaos.

Blasters firing…Red and white…Smoke…She groaned, pushing herself to her hands and knees. She could feel something warm trickling from her shoulder as she paused, trying to focus her vision. Maybe it wasn't just her. Maybe the room was impossible to see in.

Without warning, she was yanked to her feet, and she heard someone shouting in her ear, "Go! Go!"

Ahsoka did as she was told, not questioning it and running towards the light at the door. Once out into the corridor, she realized Sabine had been the one who pulled her from the room. Her eyes found Zeb also, carrying an unconscious and bloodied Kanan.

Zeb said quickly, "We have to get out of here."

"But…Ezra," Ahsoka breathed.

Sabine grabbed her by the arm gently and pulled her in the direction Zeb had already begun to run, "We can't help him if we all die on this ship. Come on."

They ran…Ahsoka glanced back at the entrance to the room…feeling the uneasy sense of Darth Vader reaching towards her through the Force.

Uneasy…But familiar.

"I'm so sorry, Ezra," She whispered.

He was the Apprentice now.


	7. Atlas

AN: Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!

Chapter Seven

" _Atlas"_

He looked like he was in a coffin.

Isaac knew it was just something to speed up the healing process, but it honestly and completely looked like death. A casket. Something for mourners to look into a see little Ezra Bridger, his eyes closed and his face at peace, besides the giant bandage on his forehead covering his head wound that would be gone completely after only a few hours in the clear box.

It was new technology, something only the Empire had access to. Isaac had used it before after training injuries…He didn't quite like it. Even though the "coffin" was clear, it still felt like being trapped in a fish bowl. The world going on around you with only your eyes moving back and forth. He suspected Ezra had no clue though. He was out of it.

Isaac would rather just heal the normal way. Which was most of the time. They rarely had access to the machines, so he was careful not to get injured too badly. He didn't always get his hands on medical instruments like this.

The teen could sense when his master entered, but he made no move to turn around and acknowledge him. He just continued to observe the child behind the glass lying flat on the table. He could feel Vader's frustration with the entire situation that had just taken place and with the fact that the Rebels had managed to escape.

The fact his former apprentice had managed to escape more so.

Isaac broke the silence when he uttered, "Well, that was slightly irritating."

He finally turned and faced the elder. The Sith Lord stared at him through the black orbs with a knowing expression. Isaac had a tendency to run his mouth, even when it came to Vader. Most would be terrified to do so. But, he had been Vader's apprentice since childhood…If he was going to kill him; Isaac supposed he would have done it a long time ago.

"I'm sending the two of you remote," Vader said. "I want you to begin his training while I deal with the Emperor. This little…Episode may get back to him. And if that information does, so will the information on yours and his existence."

Isaac shrugged, fighting an amused smirk, "Well, I suppose that's important enough, Master. Can't have the Emperor finding out about the apprentices you plan to kill him with."

Vader sounded less than amused, "You grow more and more ignorant each day."

"I'm growing a brain," Isaac defended. "And this seems…well…stupid."

The Sith Lord's head raised and he grunted in finality, "You will do as you are told."

Isaac grimaced slightly, moving his arms side to side awkwardly. He wanted to argue. Really, he did, but he knew when defeat was at the edge of the sea and it was time to give into the demands of his elder. Shifting slightly onto his other foot, he adverted his gaze to the wall.

Vader was tedious at best.

"Of course, Master," Isaac clicked his tongue. "What should I teach him first?"

"What did I teach you first?" Vader hummed.

Isaac removed his eyes from the wall and looked back at the man…Or the half of a man. He stopped swinging his arms and the air grew thick with hesitation. Isaac's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he pondered. He knew. He remembered. It wasn't like he forgot or could forget that first lesson.

"Shouldn't have asked," Isaac sighed deeply.

Vader turned on his boots and exited the room. Isaac shut his eyes a moment, composing what was left of his nerves from the day. He was straining to stay awake. To stay on course. He just wanted a good night's sleep was all…

But, slumber had evaded him ever since he discovered Ezra.

Isaac looked back at the "casket", placing a hand on the glass and staring at the sleeping boy…

"You will despise me even more when I am finished, Little Brother."

The regret behind the teeth was visible. And it was loud.

* * *

The pain jolted him awake.

Kanan sat up fully, not aware of his dream or what it had been about. He knew only panic. Panic growing deep into his core, climbing out like vines in the summer. All the way up the house they had to climb and into the window of the person in distress. Out his throat, a gasp escaped, causing him to wince heavily and grab at his head and then his chest.

"Ezra!"

The shout didn't sound like his own voice. It was hoarse and strained…It sounded weak. Just as much as he felt now…How he felt after Order 66. He felt an empty kind of hopelessness wanting to eat him alive, to the bone. He shut his eyes, trying to sense madly for the Padawan…

He could feel him. He was alive. He couldn't tell where he was…the distance was too great…

But, he was alive.

Kanan's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his not pained shoulder. He blinked, looking up at Hera who was staring at him with gentle and kind eyes. She looked tired…Concerned. Worried. She was starting to take up the look Ahsoka always had. Kanan didn't like that. Hera shouldn't look like that. She shouldn't feel that.

"Kanan," She breathed. "You need to rest."

She attempted to guide him back down onto the bed, but he pushed up, standing to his feet and walking across the room away from her. He was in his cabin of the Ghost. He was home and Ezra was reconnected to the Force but…Why did he feel so far away?

The Jedi leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath. His chest ached along with his head and the rest of his body. He wanted to sleep for weeks…months or even years. He looked down at his body. He wore no shirt, only pieces of his abdomen and chest showing through the bandages that were wrapped around him several times. He thought back to the ship…Ezra swearing his allegiance to Vader in order to save them…

The explosion.

It must have been Sabine who had set it off. She had done what she had to do to save them. But, still…Kanan felt…

"You need to lie down," Hera spoke, breaking Kanan's thoughts. "Several of your ribs are broken and the laceration on your head is serious."

Kanan turned swiftly, asking, "Where is Ezra?"

Hera swallowed and her eyes fell sideways. It was split second, but Kanan saw it. She always did it when she wanted to say something other than the first thing that came to mind. Her lie stare. It was real. And it was dangerous.

"I'm sorry," She uttered.

Kanan let out a scream of anger, turning towards the wall and ramming his fist into the metal several times. He choked on air, gasping in pain, but he continued to do it over and over again, ignoring the burning in his hand.

Hera's hands were soft when they finally urged him away from the wall, her voice whispering lowly. She stood between him and the assaulted object, saying, "It's going to be ok, Kanan. We're going to get him back."

"How!?" Kanan's voice cracked under the pressure of the scream, and he winced as his ribs twitched. "The ship is probably long gone and we have no clue where they're going to be taking him next!"

Hera was adamant, "We'll do what we have to in order to get him back. We're a family."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Ahsoka appeared, causing Kanan to blink away any tears that had threatened to fall. He stood silently, staring at the woman as she stared at them, realizing the intimacy of the moment she had interrupted. Hera stepped back and Ahsoka said, "I heard beating on the wall…I was just making sure everything was ok…"

"Is the ship gone?" Kanan blurted, unable to keep not knowing inside any longer.

Ahsoka nodded briskly, "Yes…It is."

"Hera, give us a minute," Kanan said through gritted teeth. Hera looked at Ahsoka questioningly, but the other simply nodded her head that it was ok. Hera gave Kanan's arm one last squeeze before walking out of the room completely.

The two sat in silence before Kanan said, "You have a lot to explain about the apprentice thing with Vader. Did you train under him?"

"I did," Ahsoka said. "But…Not while he was Vader. I trained under him while he was Anakin Skywalker."

Kanan's face paled and he steadied himself against the wall. He had never met Anakin Skywalker, but growing up in the Temple, he had heard rumors of his power. The rumors that he was the Chosen One, born to defeat the Sith. The Stories were long gone now from childhood memory, but the name remained. And it felt like someone had punched him in the gut…

The Sith…Had managed to corrupt the Jedi's savior.

"How do you know for sure?" Kanan croaked.

Ahsoka rung her hands together and she looked nothing like the adult she was. She looked like a child, caught stealing from a cookie jar. She explained, "I sensed it a while back. I hadn't said anything because…Well, I had hoped if I pretended it didn't happen it wouldn't be true."

Kanan asked, "What happened to him?"

She shook her head solemnly, "I don't know…I thought…I had hoped he had died a Jedi's death."

Another pause of silence and Ahsoka straightened her shoulder and raised her chin. Kanan thought she looked like some kind of graceful statue, standing firmly in front of a mourning world. She breathed, "But, I will not let Ezra fall victim to him. You have the Rebellion's support in the search."

And Kanan suddenly realizes…She was not longer concerned with Ezra's power…

But, with finding Ezra. His safety.

Kanan swallowed thickly, "Thank you."

 _So much._

* * *

Ezra's eyes snapped open to find himself in a glass coffin.

His hands flew out almost immediately, slamming against it several times. He was lying on his back on a metal table, staring up at the ceiling. He squirmed, hearing his breath gasp in and out of his chest. It was painful…But, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would…Especially after the explosion.

Explosion.

Kanan.

Ezra threw his hands out again, screaming. He hit the glass, just like when he had been in the tiny cell of the wall, waiting for them to come and take him away. It was all the same now. And he was just a prize for the Empire to take when they pleased.

That pissed him off.

He wasn't that. He was a kid from Lothal. Not this Sith or Jedi or whatever they thought he was that had an unlimited amount of power the could succeed Vader's.

There had to have been people with higher counts…

Ezra continued to shout and slam his hands on the glass until Isaac's face appeared over him. He looked slightly concerned, though it was shrouded under a face of annoyance. Isaac ordered, "Rest. You are healing from the explosion."

Ezra watched him press a button that was beside the coffin and the slight smell of medicine filled the coffin in the form of a mist. Ezra didn't have to be a doctor to know it was a sedative. His mind began to cloud and he felt Isaac's prodding into his head…Ezra tried desperately to push the teen from his mind but he was invading, taking advantage of the sedative's effects.

" _You need to sleep,"_ Isaac's voice ordered, but Ezra stared at Isaac's face in confusion. His mouth wasn't moving…

He was in his head.

"Where is Kanan?" Ezra growled aloud, refusing to acknowledge the presence in his mind.

" _Stupid thing to be concerned about."_

Ezra felt anger bubble in the pit of his stomach, causing him to throw out his hands quickly in the small space. He could feel the reconnection with the Force complete itself when the coffin's lid flew off of its hinges and across the room. Ezra sat up in surprise, looking at the damage he had done. Isaac was a few feet away, his facial expression blank, yet frustrated.

Ezra, despite the effects of the drugs, pushed himself into a standing position. He held himself up, keeping a hand on the bed. He could see his face in the glass wall behind Isaac. A faded face…But, he could see it well enough to observe how pitiful he looked with his bandaged head and his white hospital gown.

Ezra's head spun and he found himself on his knees, trying to hold down vomit. Isaac asked, "Do you always break things that don't belong to you?"

"Do _you_ always kidnap kids who don't belong to you?" Ezra gasped quietly, holding his chest through the hospital gown.

The younger dug through the Force for his master…He was alive…But…Far…

Isaac took a step towards the crumbled boy on the floor, but he held up a hand to stop him. He threatened, "Stay back."

"Are you really in a position to do that?"

"I'll do it," Ezra hissed. "I'll crush you."

"Dark," Isaac smirked. "You're turning a lot easier than I thought you would."

As he guessed, the words caused Ezra to lower his hand slowly. His shoulders began to tremble as he pressed, "I'm a Jedi." He wasn't convinced of it himself, but maybe if he convinced them, then he would agree.

Isaac scoffed, "No you're not. Not even your master is a Jedi in all technicality. The Jedi are dead. Ahsoka Tano and Caleb Dume were never knighted, therefore relinquish that status."

"Who the _hell_ is Caleb?" Ezra asked annoyed, holding his head with the confusion that was filling him.

"Doesn't matter," Isaac huffed, stomping over to the boy and grabbing him by his upper arms. He lifted him, making him sit on the table he had been lying on a few moments before. Ezra held his head in his hands, the aching becoming unbearable…Maybe he shouldn't have broken the machine.

"Ezra, look at me," Isaac ordered.

Ezra opened his eyes, staring into Isaac's face blankly. Isaac gripped his fists, "Are you blind? Can you honestly not see or feel it?"

The boy's face contorted into one of confusion as his head lulled to the side, the exhaustion threatening to swallow him up. Isaac grabbed the child's face harshly, shocking him as he shouted, "Look at me!"

It was probably the first time he had seen Isaac lose his composure. It surprised him enough to bring him to enough awareness to look into the elder's eyes. He was angry…Really angry…

"What am I looking for?" Ezra croaked.

"A memory," Isaac said. "Something buried."

Ezra shook his head slowly in Isaac's grip, whispering, "I don't get it."

Isaac released the child's face, stepping back and asking fiercely, "What is your first memory, Ezra?"

Ezra wasn't sure why…But, he felt compelled to tell him. He shouldn't have…It was all just entertainment, but in the short time Ezra had known him, Isaac hadn't shown much emotion at all. He was always stone cold; walking around like the world wasn't enough to be bothered with. Like he was better. Still…Ezra told him…

"I'm lying in my bed…There are stars on the ceiling."

"How old were you?" Isaac growled.

"As few years…Why?" He was trembling now. He didn't know where the conversation was going, but it was making his stomach turn to ice very quickly. He felt cold surrounding him…enveloping him like it always did when the fierceness of Isaac's power was at its peak.

"Because that was my bed first…The stars on the ceiling were put there by me."

Ezra's throat tightened…He still didn't quite get it, but it was coming together like fire. He could feel his heart speeding up in his chest and he grabbed at the white hospital gown, tugging at it with nervousness. He muttered, "You're crazy."

Isaac must have seen Ezra putting together the puzzle, because he asked, "Do you get it, Ezra? Do you understand?"

"I don't," Ezra persisted. No…It couldn't make sense. The heaviness in his body…the lead in him. It was so awful. He wanted to die in that moment. He couldn't remember the last time he truly and completely wanted death to take him other than now.

Isaac spoke…Making Ezra's world stop moving and his mind go white…

"Ezra, I'm your brother."

Isaac stepped forward, but Ezra stood from the table and moved away. "You're lying," Ezra whimpered, his chest beginning to heave up and down. Tears began to pool in his blue eyes, causing him to advert his eyes quickly. He was shivering so much he thought his legs would stop carrying him.

"I'm not," Isaac stated calmly. "If you'd look inside yourself, you'd know it to be true."

"NO!" Ezra screamed, causing the glass of the walls in the room to crack heavily. Isaac shut his eyes a moment, processing the giant wave of power that had just been pushed out at the wall and through him.

Isaac breathed out slowly as Ezra shouted, "I didn't have any siblings! My mom and dad would have said something, there would have been pictures! There would have been something!"

"I'm not willing to go into detail right now," Isaac said. "Not with you being so uncooperative."

That was when Ezra lunged.

The boy went for Isaac's throat, only for the elder to grab his arm and twist it painfully behind his back, forcing him onto his knees. Isaac kneeled behind him, keeping him subdued as called, "Droid! Bring a sedative!"

Ezra screamed his throat raw as he struggled under Isaac's iron grip. Isaac hissed, "You are but a child. And you will not understand for a time to come."

The droid entered, carrying a syringe. The machine handed it to Isaac who swiftly pricked it into Ezra's neck, stopping the shouting and struggling immediately.

" _Ezra, I'm your brother."_

Truth…


	8. My Sutures

AN: Was a little late with this one, but only by a couple of hours where I am. Today was super busy though so I know you will all forgive me. :) Enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Chapter Eight

" _My Sutures"_

 _They were bright._

 _The stars on the ceiling were like fireflies illuminating every corner of the small bedroom. Ezra's eyes were wide with amazement, his tiny hands reaching up and grasping at the beams. They were chubby, small with just a few years of life._

 _Ezra looked over when there was shift on the bed and an older child than himself grinned at him. His front tooth was missing, but it didn't affect the radiance of the smile. The elder child said, "You see them, Ezie? I stuck them up there for you to look at since you keep crying about the dark. They're all suns, you know? Which means they all have planets, just like Lothal! We can go to them one day."_

 _Nodding his head excitedly, Ezra squealed, "All?!"_

" _Yes!" The boy replied. "All of them! Mom and Dad can come too, of course. We'll be the greatest adventurers! Bridger Brothers, traveling the galaxy. Everyone will know us!"_

" _Yeah!" Ezra laughed, his small vocabulary pulled to the max with emotion._

 _The happiness was bubbling over like waves._

 _It was something so different._

 _Familiar._

Ezra flinched awake, his eyes snapping open to be met with the darkness of an unfamiliar room. The world came rushing back, first in the feeling of his aching body and then in the realization…It was a dream. He wasn't back in his childhood home in Lothal. And that had not been _his_ memory…

Or, maybe it had…

Someone hissed in pain above him, and he looked up, seeing a dark figure holding the side of his head. Ezra came to the conclusion he was lying on a bed…He had been asleep.

And the person standing above him was Isaac.

Isaac didn't speak, but instead he moved back a bit more, cradling his head. Ezra wanted to jump up…To try and get away from the unfamiliar room and the darkness of the shadows, the only light soaring in through the nearby window. So dark…He was shaking.

He whispered frightfully, "What were you doing?"

Isaac remained silent and instead Ezra answered the question for him, "You went in my head."

There was a long pause. A very long one with Isaac still holding his head in what appeared to be pain and Ezra thought maybe he would never answer. But, he was pissed. Isaac had gone into his mind while he slept. It was…invasive and uncomfortable. It was untrustworthy, though Ezra had many other reasons as to why he wouldn't trust Isaac; this was one of the ones at the top.

But, the boy…The boy in the vision…Ezra had been young and he had never seen the boy in any version of that memory.

It had always just been him.

Alone.

"I had to show you," Isaac muttered suddenly, grabbing Ezra's attention. The younger wanted to hit him, but he was still unable to move from his spot on the bed. His head was already lulling with exhaustion.

Ezra was only able to whisper, "Stay out…"

He flinched when a door slid open and light flooded the room. A trooper appeared and said in an even tone, "We have arrived, Sir."

"No time for arguing," Isaac sighed, looking down at the child. Just as Ezra's vision was beginning to fade, the elder leaned down and lifted him from the bed, carrying him out of the room.

Ezra slipped into the soft, unrelenting darkness.

* * *

His ribs were black and blue.

Kanan sat idly as a medical droid worked slowly on changing his bandages. The machine had nearly finished rewrapping his chest and Kanan looked up to see a shocking image in the mirror across from his bed. His chest was many shades of bruises, his face marred and cut. He looked like he had just walked through hell.

In a way he had. The explosion had done him the most damage, besides Ahsoka's injured shoulder.

When the droid finished, it gave a slight nod, Kanan returning it. Just as the machine was exiting the room, Sabine and Hera entered. Their faces were grim. Mature. Upset…Always it seemed to be like that now. He couldn't remember a time when something wasn't wrong or being peeled apart by destiny's cruel hand.

"How is the meeting with Ahsoka and the rest of the fleet going?" Kanan asked, though he felt he knew the answer from the masks they wore on their faces.

Sabine sighed, glancing at Hera, "Well, they weren't exactly thrilled about risking the fleet for one boy. Ahsoka is still trying to convince them of Ezra's importance. I guess…Without seeing a Jedi in so many years, they don't know their power anymore."

"So they don't want to help get him back?" Kanan growled.

Sabine opened her mouth to speak, but Hera was quick to try and neutralize the situation, "Ahsoka is trying to convince them right now."

Both stepped back suddenly when Kanan pushed himself from the bed. It was surprising he could stand on his own without a fit of panic. They glanced at one another, watching as he pressed a palm on the wall to steady himself. It was a poor sight, honestly. But inspiring. Like a child taking its first steps.

"Take me to them," Kanan ordered and both women remained silent. They knew what he wanted…He planned to do something that would cause a scene. Kanan had a knack for things like that when he was pissed off.

Hera was the first to speak, "Kanan, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Kanan gripped his hands tightly into fists and glared up into her eyes. There was an apology there in his features, but also rage. Something unrelenting and dark. He growled, "Take me to them. Now."

Hera looked at Sabine quickly, seeing that the younger shared a look of concern just like hers. When Hera finally looked back at Kanan she was convinced. She was completely and totally convinced his heart was shattering to pieces in his chest and he needed to let the rage out. It was destructive, and it was about to ruin them all.

Maye he lacked discipline, just as Ezra did.

"Alright," Hera whispered, hearing Sabine's sound of protest, though she did not voice it through words. Hera turned, exiting the room as she felt Kanan following at her heels. Moving through the fleet ship was silent and robotic. They were like machines on a mission.

Quiet.

Stopping in front of two large sliding doors, Hera stopped, holding out her hand. She said, "If you get us kicked off the ship, I don't want to be the one to get the blame."

Kanan sighed deeply, shrugging his shoulders, "I just need to chat."

"Doubt it," Sabine breathed.

Pressing the button, the doors slid open to show the commanding officers sitting around a circular table with Ahsoka standing on the side. She had her arms across her chest, and upon seeing Kanan enter, her eyes suddenly widened. She looked like she knew…She knew trouble was coming from the Jedi.

Kanan stepped into the room, causing Commander Sato to stand from where he sat in his chair. He gave Kanan a warning look and said, "This is a private meeting."

"It's not private when it concerns my apprentice," Kanan replied. His eyes narrowed on the occupants of the room as he continued, "Now…Tell me. Do you plan to help rescue him or not?"

All eyes fell to Ahsoka who was glaring darkly at Kanan. However, he managed to stand steadily under her gaze, his own eyes narrowing just as menacingly. A wave of rage filled the room and the small space had become very suffocating in all honesty.

Ahsoka raised her chin and glanced at the eyes on her before responding, "That's what we were discussing before you interrupted, Kanan. The others are… _concerned_ that we are putting too many resources into the retrieval of one child."

"You gave your word," Kanan growled.

Ahsoka, for a moment, looked hurt. The anger dissipated and it was replaced by a look of sheer regret and apology. She was sorry…She was sorry that all of sudden, her promise had been taken away by the disagreement of others.

Kanan knew it wasn't her fault. She was fighting to help save Ezra. Her fleet was what was stopping her…

Commander Sato spoke, "She should not have given her word without consulting the rest of us. Your apprentice is valuable, yes. But, possibly not worth as many lives as his rescue will cost."

Kanan felt something build within him. Something he hadn't felt in many years. A pain…In the back of his mind and a swelling in his heart. An uncomfortable growth that wanted to eat him alive. Fear. Terror. Something he had been warned about when he was young. Something he had been warned to avoid in order to stay on the path of light.

Desperation.

Attachment.

Kanan held out his hand suddenly, causing everyone in their wheeled chairs to roll backwards towards the walls of the room. Commander Sato was pushed back into his own chair and Ahsoka stumbled into the wall behind her, her eyes growing wide with shock.

The man lowered his hand, glancing back at both Hera and Sabine who stared with dumbstruck expressions. He then returned his eyes to the room, explaining in a low tone, "Did you feel that? That unfamiliar power? Imagine that in an untrained child ten times stronger than me. An untrained child that is currently being taught the ways of the Dark Side."

He could feel Ahsoka's rage, but he didn't stop. Kanan turned and left the room without another word, moving past his crew mates.

Ezra was more important than dignity.

* * *

" _Ezra!"_

Ezra sat upright, breathing heavily. He gripped the sheets below him tightly, moving his eyes about frantically. He was shivering; his shoulders unable to remain still as he searched the room he did not recognize…Just like the last. But, this one was different. Sunlight was pooling in from a giant window across the room…And he was in a bed.

Not like the bed on the Ghost or any bed he had ever slept in for that matter. It was a four post bed, covered in the whitest sheets he had ever seen in his life. The room was large, a wardrobe in the far corner and drapes hugging the window.

It looked like something he had never seen before.

Carefully, Ezra scooted the blankets away and pushed himself to the side of the bed. His body was still sore, but overall felt a lot better than it had the last time he had woken to find Isaac invading his sleep. His bare feet hit the floor to find the wood to be rather warm and inviting.

The boy stood and approached the window, surprised to find a world of green before him. He was several stories up, overlooking endless fields of grass and a large lake in the distance. He stepped back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the sight.

Suddenly, he whirled around hearing a door opening. It didn't slide open…But, rather a knob was turned and the heavy double doors flew open harshly. He tensed when he saw Isaac enter, wearing his regular cloak and carrying both his and Ezra's lightsabers on his hip.

Isaac stopped, crossing his arms over his chest, "I sensed you were awake."

Ezra stared, swallowing thickly. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to acknowledge him…So he simply stared silently in a revolt. The only revolution he could lead at this point. The only fight he had.

The elder sighed deeply, "Are you not going to speak to me?"

Again, Isaac was met with a silent stare. After a few more moments Isaac snapped, "Fine. I like it better when you're not annoying me anyway. I'm in no rush for you to accept the truth. You're only troubling yourself."

He pointed at the wardrobe and continued, "You'll find a set of clothes for you in there. I'll be outside the door. And do not try anything stupid, it's too early for such foolishness."

"Where are _my_ clothes?" Ezra asked, his voice hoarse. He was surprised by how he sounded. He looked down at what he was wearing, finding himself in a large white shirt and white sleep pants.

Isaac hummed, "So you speak? Well, the orange things were thrown out way before we got here. They were absolutely disgusting."

He then turned, walking from the room and shutting the doors behind himself. Ezra felt his shoulders begin to shake heavily with anger and maybe even a bit of deep despair. His clothes…Just another thing that was ripped away from him in a short time. His mind. His family. His will. It was all being sucked out of him.

Now his clothes.

Ezra walked over to the wardrobe, opening in carefully. He was met with a pair of dark pants and a black shirt. He began to change, careful not to jostle himself too much in fear of making the pain return. He then put on the boots that tied up to mid shin.

Ezra stood a few moments, inspecting himself in the wardrobe mirror. It was stupid…He felt nauseous just looking at himself in the clothes. It was a miniature version of what Isaac wore almost. Traditional Sith apparel in all likelihood. Is this what they did? They stripped your entire identity down and turned you into something you weren't?

If what Isaac had said about being his brother was true…They must have torn him apart to turn him against his parents…

" _No,"_ Ezra thought to himself, shaking his head fiercely. _"He isn't your brother."_

He wasn't himself. If he wasn't himself Isaac wasn't his brother. End of story.

The teen turned slowly, walking to the doors and exiting the room. Isaac glanced at him slightly before beginning to lead him down the long halls lined with marble floors and ceilings. Ezra's eyes scanned the beautiful paintings on the walls and watched as a woman dressed in a maid's uniform began to pass, carrying a handful of towels.

Ezra felt her fear as she gave them a curt bow and went on her way.

He wanted to scream.

Instead though, he cleared his throat and asked, "Where are we?"

"Master sent us remote to keep us out of sight while he deals with Emperor business," Isaac said as Ezra moved to walk beside him in order to speak to him. "He asked me to begin your training."

"That doesn't answer my question," Ezra rolled his eyes. "Remote isn't an answer."

"We are on _Naboo_ ," Isaac snapped suddenly, flicking Ezra on the back of his ear harshly. Ezra hissed, glaring back at the other as he ranted, "Have you had no schooling? I saw you looking out the window. It has a distinct landscape. The planet is…of sentiment to Master."

"Why?" Ezra mumbled, rubbing his ear.

"I don't ask," Isaac groaned. "Not everyone is nosy like you are. The manor we are in now once belonged to a senator during the Old Republic. It's farther from the city, out of the public eye. And the many miles surrounding it will be beneficial to your training."

Ezra's eyes narrowed, but he fell silent. They continued to navigate through the large home before exiting out the giant doors into a large courtyard. Ezra glanced around at the extravagant plants growing around it and the colors of the cobble stone beneath his feet. It would be beautiful...If not in the hands of the Empire.

They walked slowly as Isaac explained, "Most of your training will take place here." He grabbed Ezra's shoulder to stop him once they stood in the center. He turned the younger around by his shoulders and said, "You swore you allegiance to Vader. That is significant."

"That was a lie," Ezra hissed. "A lie to save my friends."

"Still, your fear made you swear," Isaac mused. "It's a step forward. So, we can skip over that lesson and go straight to the first I was taught."

Ezra didn't get the chance to respond before Isaac held out his hand, causing Ezra's head to burst with pain. A scream left his lips as he grabbed both sides of his skull, tugging at his hair. Isaac's mind was intrusive. Always and always intrusive. Pressing into his brain like a brand. It was fire. Ablaze.

The boy felt hot tears of agony streak his face as he fell to his knees in front of the elder who continued to bombard his mind with invasive pressure. Then…It suddenly subsided and Isaac lowered his hand.

Ezra gasped loudly, his chest rising and falling as he sat on his knees, still cradling his head. He looked up at Isaac through his tear stained face, "What was that!?"

"Your first lesson," Isaac spoke. "If you recall, Vader used pain to push you into submission on the ship. And I just did the same. _If_ you had the correct mental training, you would be capable of fighting us off before we get the chance to enter."

Ezra shook his head, "How is this training?"

Isaac sighed, "A body is only as strong as a mind. You can be the strongest man in the galaxy, but if you are mad, you are weak. Your thoughts aren't able to be processed, therefore can be overrun by mine. You are weak, Ezra. Your mind is wide open constantly. Which, is part of the reason the Reading was so easy. Among others…"

Ezra was quick to look away. He knew why. Deep down in his gut he knew why it was so easy. He just didn't want to face it. Maybe if he continued to ignore it…If it wasn't spoken about ever again…It would just go away. It wouldn't be true.

Isaac continued, "You'll learn to block other minds. But, in order for me to teach you that…I must break yours first…Then remold it."

He then held out his hand once more…pulling a scream from Ezra again.

Everything tore away.

* * *

Kanan sat on the floor, sinking deeper and deeper into his mind.

He heard when the door slid open to the medical bay and he felt Ahsoka's presence. But, he didn't open his eyes at first. Kanan had hoped maybe she would see him meditating and leave him be. But, that wasn't the case…

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

Kanan let out a sound of annoyance. Wasn't it obvious? His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at the other Jedi with a frustrated expression. He growled, "I'm sensing for Ezra."

Ahsoka shook her head, "You aren't going to track him. Especially if he's with a Sith. They'll be blocking him, just like you did for so long."

Kanan's chest and shoulders fell. He hated the fact that she was right, but it at least made him feel like he was accomplishing something by sitting there and feeling for Ezra's presence. It was enough…He could sense his life. So why not his location? Why did the distance have to be so great?

The man began to stand slowly, yanking away when Ahsoka attempted to assist him in his injured state. She let out a sigh and stepped back, allowing him to get up on his own. He mumbled, "You gave your word that you would help us find him. That the fleet would stand behind us."

"The fleet is…Unconvinced of one boy's importance," Ahsoka whispered. "But, I'm convinced. And I want to help you and your crew find and rescue him."

Kanan gave her a look of distrust…

"Why?" Kanan asked. "Why leave your fleet behind for Ezra when not long ago you were willing to kill him?"

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath and glanced around the medical bay. There was something idle on the tip of her tongue, refusing to be released, but wanting so desperately to be spoken. The will of the words must have won because she began to speak…

"Because he gave himself to Vader to save us. That is not the heart of someone who would turn against his family."

Kanan's chin set itself and became hard as he spoke, "Do you believe Ezra is as strong as the Chosen One?"

Ahsoka nodded, "I do. And I believe he can have the same fate my master was meant to have. The one that saves the Jedi. Revives them."

Kanan stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Then you help us get him back. And I promise to train him to the best of my ability."

She nodded…

"We will get him back."


	9. White Lies

AN: Ta-Da! Another update. Honestly, not a very ground breaking one, just one that is assisting me in tying the strings of the story together. Still, hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter Nine

" _White Lies"_

Vader would always know the feeling.

The Emperor's presence held a certain weight to it. It carried darkness wherever it went and even though he had been serving under the Sith for fifteen years, it was still something he felt every time. It still felt like something raw and cold being pressed into his abdomen. But, he had adjusted and overcome the shock of jumping into the ice.

Darth Vader approached where the Emperor sat silently upon his throne. There was a sense of…curiousness in the air. Something Vader had grown accustomed to. Every time he arrived with news of the galaxy, Vader had to get past it. It was an ominous sort of curiosity. As if he knew nothing but everything at the same time.

Vader kneeled before the Emperor and he heard the man hum, "Ah…My apprentice. Please, inform me of what recent news you carry. What has become of our…Rebels issue?"

The other felt frustration befall him. It was almost as if the Emperor expected every problem to be fixed at the wave of a hand, though Vader sometimes shared that expectation, this was not one of those moment. He had dealt with these pests; this was not something to be exterminated quickly and easily. He had to admit the failures of the Empire were not surprising.

Vader replied, "We had a portion of the Rebels in our possession. But, they managed an escape."

Now he knew how Isaac felt kneeling before himself when the Rebels had first escaped him. He hated feeling empathetic with the teenager, there could be no attachments. But, he had been raised under him and that was enough time to feel _something._

Still, he ignored it. The boy was an apprentice, just as Ezra had become. They were his key in overthrowing the Emperor, to create the galaxy he had wanted for Padme and their child…

Isaac and Ezra were his pawns and only he could rule.

"I see…" The Emperor hummed. "These Rebels have made themselves far more than just pests. They are becoming rather…Less tedious and more of a danger to our operations."

Vader insisted calmly, "They will be taken care of, Master. There is no need for you to look into it any farther. You have greater concerns."

The Emperor clicked his tongue, "Is there something you are not telling me, Darth Vader?"

There was a pause before Vader spoke, "No, Master. I have informed you of every step we have taken."

He knew he had left the Emperor unconvinced, but still he nodded…

"The Rebels are now our priority. I want them dead and I want the Jedi and his padawan brought to me alive. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," Vader nodded, standing to his full height. He turned slowly, leaving the room with his cloak trailing behind him. Once out of the reach of his Master's mind he came to the conclusion he would continue raising the bounty on the Rebels' heads and eventually tell the Emperor the padawan was killed by mistake. That it couldn't be helped.

Ezra Bridger must not fall in the hands of the Emperor.

* * *

Shivering was a mistake.

It showed a great deal of fear in that one bodily reaction. But, this was not fear…It was left over stress. The stress of the past few weeks. The worst of his life. In his opinion, it was even rougher than those first weeks after his parents had been taken. The confusion. The lost feeling. There was hole in his person where the good should be but it was quickly filling with wet sand.

Curling into himself, Ezra pulled his knees close to his chest from where he sat in the tall grass of Naboo. His body was barely holding him in a sitting position because of the exhausted. Every five days they had a break. It was a day to recuperate from Isaac's constant prodding. Isaac said he was being gracious by giving Ezra an off day every five, but if Ezra had to guess, Isaac was afraid of Ezra snapping.

There was a certain sense of jumpiness and an inability to focus anymore.

Isaac had noticed it.

Ezra tilted his head into the wind and watched the shaaks graze happily in the fields. They were so content; he wished he could be them. A tickling was climbing up his spine and he turned slightly, knowing eyes were trained carefully on him. He hated it…

He saw Isaac sitting on the steps of the manor, watching the younger's every move. Ezra sighed, turning back to face the distance and reaching out for Kanan's distant comfort…

" _Come here,"_ The invasive voice ordered in his head. Ezra stood, knowing it would be futile to ignore Isaac's mental demand. After all, it was supposed to be his day to relax…He didn't want to stir anything up if he didn't have to.

Ezra made his way through the grass and towards where Isaac sat on the steps. He had gradually learned how to block the elder out, but he still had difficulty when Isaac was being forceful. Once in ear shot, Ezra snapped, "What do you want?"

Isaac smirked, "I sense of bit of bitterness."

Ezra looked disgusted and growled, "You don't say? Answer me, what do you want?"

"We're going for a walk," Isaac said, sobering immediately. He stood, beginning to walk towards a stone path leading to a wooded area in the distance. Ezra swallowed thickly, but followed in step nonetheless. He didn't want to fight today. He wanted it to just be…An ok day.

He longed for those anymore.

They walked in silence a long while and Ezra stared at the ground, watching Isaac's steps. The stones crushed beneath his feet and Ezra couldn't help but relate it to all the times Isaac had stepped on him in the past weeks. Weeks…He had been here so long he could barely believe it.

Maybe they had given up on finding him.

" _Don't,"_ Ezra ordered himself. _"Don't think like that. They're going to come for you."_

Ezra jumped suddenly when Isaac began to speak, "I've been to Naboo very few times. But, every time I come I enjoy it quite a bit. It's different…The noise of cities can become overwhelming. Naboo is…Quiet."

The younger narrowed his eyes and he wondered what that had to do with anything. It was off handed at best and Ezra wasn't in the right state of mind for such topic changes. His mind couldn't keep up and he wanted to curl up and die at any moment because this was it…This was how it was going to end. They were crossing into the trees and Isaac would take him out here and slash his throat.

The end.

Maybe for the best.

"I don't like it," Ezra whispered.

"Why is that?" Isaac hummed, continuing to walk.

Ezra rung his hands together, glancing around anxiously, "The quiet. Lothal was loud. The sounds at night didn't stop. It bustled. It was miserable, but I can't sleep out here away from the city. I can't sleep in the quiet."

It was honest. He had trouble adjusting to the Ghost outside of the city the first several weeks. He still had trouble time to time. Naboo had just started the cycle all over again. Him jumping awake and wondering if he was even still alive through the darkness and silence.

Ezra nearly bumped into the taller when Isaac stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"Why though? Tell me why?"

The boy's face contorted into one of confusion as he mumbled, "The quiet makes every little sound loud. It makes it hard to block things out."

"But, that is why you fail every lesson," Isaac rolled his eyes. "Your mind is always loud like the city. You're always distracted. You have to make it quiet."

When Ezra's eyes didn't light up with realization and instead burned with a sense of not knowing, Isaac held out his hand, invading the younger's mind. Ezra grunted in discomfort as Isaac ordered, "Quiet your mind, Ezra. It has to be silent. It cannot be Lothal, Lothal has burned."

Ezra pressed a hand to the side of his head, pushing at the foreign person in his thoughts. He gritted his teeth tightly, trying to fight the way his shoulders trembled heavily under the pressure of his task. He wanted to be on the Ghost. He wanted to be on Lothal. He wanted to be with the crew…With Kanan. He wanted to be safe.

He wanted to stop. More than anything in the world, that was what he wanted.

Ezra finally whimpered, "I can't…I-I can't do it."

Isaac lowered his hand, grunting in annoyance, "Then you had better learn soon. Because if you have made no progress by the time Master finishes his business, it will be both of our heads."

The boy shook as Isaac stepped around him, beginning to make his way down the path once more back towards the manor. He swallowed thickly, tightening his hands into fists as rage began to boil inside of his blood. It was so foreign, but so familiar as well that he didn't even attempt to fight off the desire to let it erupt.

Ezra reached down, picking up a stone from the path before he turned and threw it at Isaac's back.

It bounced off like a simple pebble, but Isaac whirled around with rage in his eyes nonetheless. Ezra growled shakily, "I hate you. All you care about is yourself, how _dare_ you say we share any sort of blood remotely. My parents would never have a kid as horrible as you."

Isaac looked slightly dumbfounded and Ezra couldn't stop himself from pressing, "They would never forgive you for what you are."

"That's enough," Isaac quipped frightfully, clenching his fist in the air. Ezra grabbed at his throat, flashes from the ship when Vader had done the same thing running through his thoughts briefly. Ezra sank to his knees, gasping for air as Isaac approached, "You do not know the first thing about me or why I do what I do. And you never will. So, my suggestion to you, Little Brother, is keep your mouth shut on subjects that you are not fully educated in or it will cost you greatly. It may even cost you that makeshift family you've managed to put together."

The grip was released suddenly, causing Ezra to lean forward on his hands and knees gasping. His mind spun, his fingers finding his throat gingerly as he touched where the fingers would have been physically…

Something bright flashed…

A young woman gasping and holding her throat…Tears falling from her eyes onto a porcelain face…

" _Anakin."_

" _Let her go, Anakin! Let. Her. Go."_

Ezra blinked hard as the flashes continued…

" _You turned her against me!"_

The boy's mouth moved before he had a chance to register what he was saying. He whispered, "Anakin."

He heard Isaac breathe in a sharp breath. As if someone had punched him in the gut. Swiftly, he ordered, "Ezra, look here."

Ezra looked up through teary eyes and Isaac continued, "I never want to hear you say that name again."

"Why?" Ezra mumbled, shaking his head as he tried to regain himself.

Isaac approached the boy once more, grabbing him by the upper arm and assisting him to his feet. He explained quietly, "That name is the name of a dead man. And if you say it again…You will more than likely meet his fate."

"Don't say it again. For your own good."

Isaac then turned, walking away swiftly. Ezra began to follow out of instinct, wanting to get away from the wariness of the trees and the shroud of shade. As he walked though…The voices continued…He glanced back into the trees hearing Ahsoka's voice saying…

" _You are not my master. He died long ago. You are a machine. Someone using his frame. His force. But, you are no Anakin Skywalker."_

* * *

Agent Kallus had about decided if he ever got his hands on the Rebels again…He would tear them apart personally.

Standing in front of one of the many windows of his destroyer, he gazed upon the stars, wondering if that was even a realistic goal anymore. They had begun as nothing more than rats and now they were full blown beasts, terrorizing the Empire at every turn.

Of course he would never say that out loud. The Empire was not weak…Maybe.

He had his moments of questions.

A voice from behind him grabbed his attention when it said, "Agent Kallus, there is a transmission arriving from Lord Vader."

Kallus shut his eyes and sighed deeply. He was exhausted. He really didn't have the energy to bother with Vader or the Emperor today. But, needless to say it was necessary to live in this world and to function within the Empire.

Kallus turned, following the Trooper who had come to fetch him. He led Kallus to the hologram in which Vader's face was appearing. Kallus greeted, standing at attention, "Lord Vader, Can I be of any assistance?"

"Agent Kallus, due to your recent failures in capturing the Rebels, possible termination is being looked over," Vader replied.

Kallus felt a shock go up his spine as he swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He tried to explain, "Sir, I have done what has been asked of me. The Rebels are very-"

"I don't wish to hear excuses," Vader cut in. "Several weeks ago you served one of my assistants, correct?"

"Yes," Kallus ground out. "The teenager. I sent out a transmission for him under your order."

Vader nodded through the hologram, "If consulted by the Emperor no such contact was ever made, understood? If you can manage this I just may look over your failures. I have a new task for you to redeem yourself."

Kallus nodded, relief flooding him, "And what did you have in mind?"

"I need extra security in Naboo's orbit. If the Rebels come anywhere near it, I want them dead. Understood?" Vader ordered.

Kallus responded confidently, "It will be done."

A brief thought passed him as Vader hung up the transmission…

Why did Vader want to keep the assistant a secret?

Kallus allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he turned back, approaching the window of the ship once more…

Knowing secrets did have its perks.


	10. Gold

AN: I apologize so much that this chapter is about a week late! I'm very busy with midterms and also, Tuesday I'm leaving for Disney. Which will be fun, don't get me wrong, but I won't be able to update as usual. I will update as soon as I can though and do not get concerned about late updates, especially this time of year. Thank you for all the wonderful review and I hope you all have a great holiday!

Chapter Ten

" _Gold"_

Ezra ran.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him through the mud of Naboo's swamps but it was terribly difficult. He felt his boots sink into the ground with every step and his chest burned with each breath. It was either the smell of the swamp that defiled his lungs or the fact he was in terrible shape. He preferred to say the before.

Ezra fell face forward when the mud sank immediately to his knees. He grunted loudly, swearing under his breath as he began to push himself from the mud. Once freed, he glanced down seeing the soiled clothes that clung to his body. He breathed in a humid breath of annoyance. His shirt was already sticking from the sweat, let alone mud.

Quickly, the boy stood and rushed towards a large tree, falling to the ground and pressing his back against the trunk, taking a few deep breaths. He just needed a rest. He had been running for hours. Everything was aching at this point.

Ezra froze.

The Force slammed into him like a pile of rocks and immediately Ezra slid back up the tree and stood to full height. He took a step forward with all intentions to continue running, but he gasped loudly when someone grabbed the back of his sweat soaked shirt and threw him to the ground.

Ezra landed hard on his back, feeling everything in his lungs abandon him at the first sign of trouble. He immediately kicked out, only for his foot to be grabbed and his body turned over onto his stomach. Ezra attempted to crawl away, his fingernails dinging desperately into the mud below him…

He didn't have to be told it was pointless.

A shout of pain escaped him when he heard the sound of a vibroblade slice into the tender skin of his lower back. The pain jolted him enough to roll back over and kick out once more, finally able to get the attacker off of him.

Immediately he was back on his feet, stumbling through the muck and pain radiating from his lower spine. He glanced back, seeing no one following him, but as soon as he turned around a tree he was met with a vibroblade to the throat.

Ezra gasped, jumping back in surprised, but only glared when he saw Isaac smirking at him. Ezra backed away slowly, shutting his eyes to take deep breaths and calm his racing heart.

Isaac laughed, "You're terrible at this game."

"I feel like an animal being hunted," Ezra rasped out, sinking to the ground in a sitting position. He could feel warm blood oozing onto his back, but he ignored the pain. Showing weakness in front of Isaac while he was holding a vibroblade wasn't wise.

Isaac shook his head, "That's the point. You said you were tired of mental training. Here you go."

Ezra's vision was whirling as he pulled his knees to his chest, nausea overthrowing his mind. He wondered if it was from all the running or the slice to his skin, but either way he felt terribly ill. Shaking his head, he replied, "This isn't a better alternative."

"Well, if it's not fun, then what would you like to do?" Isaac hummed sarcastically, but paused before Ezra could reply and held up a hand. His eyes traveled to the left, back towards the direction of the manor. Ezra watched as Isaac's throat bobbed up and down and something white fell across his cheeks.

"Isaac?" Ezra asked quietly.

Isaac approached the boy quickly, pulling him to his feet. Ezra grunted in discomfort as his vision moved back and forth, but he didn't pull away. Instead his heart rate sped back up to the rate it was when he was running out of anxiety. Isaac looked troubled.

"Come on," Isaac ordered, beginning to run towards the direction of the manor through the swamp. He pulled Ezra along behind him and Ezra opened his mouth to ask another question, but the words died on his tongue. He had no intention of prying further. The silence was killing him, but to know what was troubling Isaac might too.

They ran and waded through several feet of swamp water, causing Ezra's eyes to water as the pain from his wound seared. He wondered if Isaac had intended to slice him open like a stuck pig or if it had just been meant to scare him and got too close. He wondered a lot of things about Isaac. Whether he wanted him dead or not. Why Ezra couldn't remember him. Why he had been taken from their family in the first place…

Where had he gone?

Ezra shook his head and followed the elder as they returned to dry land and made a break through the tree line. They continued to run, rushing across the field of towering grass until Ezra stopped, seeing an Imperial ship landing in front of the manor.

Darkness filled his heart…

Vader.

Ezra could feel the world shifting below his feet and he wanted to puke. Maybe it was Vader. Maybe it was the wound. Maybe it was the physical exertion. He didn't know.

He knew he missed Kanan in this very moment. Because in this very moment he was terrified and he wanted the security.

Isaac turned around quickly to face the younger and he said, "Master does not take kindly to being idle."

Ezra shook his head and he heard Isaac curse under his breath.

He plummeted towards the grass.

* * *

The air vent didn't provide much room for someone Kanan's size.

He was suddenly aware of why they always sent Ezra in for things such as this. Kanan had never been comfortable with it himself, feeling as if putting Ezra in the line of fire was one of the most grueling tasks he had ever done. But, he could see now. He and the others didn't stand a chance navigating these things.

Kanan stopped above a grate, light illuminating his face as he spoke into his com, "Alright, I'm ready to move in."

" _Ok, Spectre One, move in,"_ Ahsoka ordered. Kanan opened the grate, jumping down.

Just as his feet hit the metal floor he heard Zeb speak into his own com _, "Since when did you lose position as the order giver?"_

Kanan went into a jog, ordering, "Shut it." He stopped, peering around a corner and staring down the long corridors of the Imperial Transport Ship. Several troopers were patrolling and he sighed deeply into the com.

Ahsoka asked quickly, _"Do you need backup?"_

Kanan fought down a chuckle. He couldn't blame her for being on edge lately. He had been on edge too and so had the entire crew really. Ever since Ezra and the fleet's abandonment in his rescue…Things had gotten nerve-racking.

"No," Kanan responded. "I know what I'm doing. This is a one man mission, trust me. Just give me a sec."

Hera's voice then quipped into the conversation for the first time, _"It would be nice if you would tell us what you're doing."_

Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes a moment before explaining in an annoyed tone, "Remember when I was taken into custody by the Inquisitor and Ezra asked Vizago how to know where I had been taken? A Courier Droid. They're crawling all over transport ships carrying information from across the galaxy. I just need one."

Ahsoka didn't sound convinced, _"They did that temporarily as means of transporting data after the tower was wiped out. They rarely put sensitive data on there."_

"Which is why they would," Kanan said. "They'd do what they least expect us to. Especially when it comes to Ezra."

Kanan stared at the troopers as they continued to patrol the halls and waited patiently for them to turn their own corner. When they did, he jumped into a sprint, making his way to the elevator on the opposite end of the corridor. He spoke as he ran, "Usually they keep them in lower hangars. They try to keep them together for easier transport, so I'll go there first. Did you guys get Chopper in and tell him to wait for me there?"

" _Sir, yes, sir,"_ Sabine affirmed.

Just as he skidded to a stop in front of the elevators, the sliding doors opened to show two troopers. Kanan and the troopers paused a moment assessing the situation. The troopers didn't have time to react before Kanan let out a nervous chuckle and jumped into an attack, slamming their heads together violently, taking a page from Zeb's book.

Quickly, his eyes landed on a door to his left and he pressed the green button activating the sliding doors. He slid the bodies in easily…

He wasn't quite ready for an alarm to be triggered.

Kanan stepped into the elevator, riding it all the way down to the lower hangars. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed and dove behind a pile of crates. His heart was beating rigorously in his chest as he repeated over and over in his head that this was for Ezra. He was going to get Ezra back, not matter the cost.

The man jumped suddenly when he heard a squeal from behind him and he turned, seeing Chopper. He was painted in Imperial colors, courtesy of Sabine to make it easier for him to get on the ship. Beside him was…

A Courier Droid.

"You found one already, Chop?" Kanan asked, surprised.

Chopper whirled with excitement and Kanan understood…He wanted Ezra back too and as quickly as possible.

Kanan gestured to the Courier Droid and ordered, "Alright then, get the information."

The Courier Droid made a whirling sound of surprise, but with one shock from Chopper he fell silent immediately. Chopper wasted no time scanning the information imbedded into the droid and suddenly began to speak in his own special language that only the crew seemed to understand…

Kanan cursed under his breath, speaking into the com, "Nothing…There's nothing on Ezra."

He wanted to curl up in that moment. All hope had seeped from his chest and now it was a dark hole, sucking him up and all the people around him. Nothing…Nothing on Ezra. There's was no guarantee he was still alive. The patience it takes to educate Ezra is daunting…Siths don't have that kind of patience.

As if seeing the agony on the man's face, Chopper whirled again quickly and Kanan's eyes lit up as he felt his chest lighten again. He pressed the button on the com once more and exclaimed, "Wait! Chopper says that Imperials were recently ordered to create a blockade around Naboo's orbit…"

He paused then continued, "That must be where they're keeping Ezra!"

Ahsoka cut in quickly _, "Slow down, Kanan. Even if Ezra is on Naboo we still need the help of the fleet to get past the blockade. Which means convincing them to risk it. We can't get through with just the Ghost."_

Kanan swallowed thickly, "You're right…"

"We'll just have to make them help us."

* * *

Ezra hissed loudly in pain as the maid poured disinfectant on his wound.

He had woken to find himself in his temporary room in the manor. The young maid he had seen in the hall his first day was tending to the slice in his flesh that Isaac had assaulted his back with. She had looked afraid the first time he saw her and it had made him want to scream at the top of his lungs to get off of this damned planet.

The feeling was still there. Especially in her deafening silence.

Ezra made a sound of discomfort again, mumbling in some attempt to break said silence, "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Because you fainted?" She asked, speaking to him for the first time. Ezra glanced back at her from where he was hunched on the bed. Her voice was soft and kind. "You are only a youngling; he should not be training you so rigorously."

Her words contradicted the fear in her caramel eyes that day.

Ezra looked forward in front of him, staring at the wall as he replied, "I agree."

For once he didn't mind the idea of being a youngling…If it meant this damned training could stop…

She cleared her throat, "Naboo's swamps are infected with many types of diseases. I fear this one will become infected, even with me having cleaned it."

Ezra growled in pain when she poured more liquid on the burning slash. She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry. I just don't wish for you to take a fever."

She paused and then continued, "Reminds me of my own boy…When he'd fall and get a scrape he always complained about me cleaning it."

"This is a little more than a scrape," Ezra scoffed. "Where's your son? I thought the maids lived in the manor."

He heard her take a deep breath and he thought…Maybe not the best question. A little too personal. However, she answered, " I was taken from my home on Coruscant a year ago. The Empire was taking prisoners to use as serfs and I was unfortunate enough to be chosen. I was taken from my family. My son would be four now."

Ezra was silent, anger welling in him. The Empire…Why did they…

He turned slightly to try and meet her despair as he whispered, "I know how it feels…To have the Empire take away your family I mean…But, I'm going to stop them. When my new family comes to save me they'll help me."

She smiled gently, pinching his cheek, "I certainly hope so."

"What's your name?" Ezra asked.

Her smile only grew, "Aylo."

Ezra said the name back then turned so she could place a large bandage over the wound. Ezra was about to open his mouth and speak again when the door flew back on its hinges suddenly. Ezra jumped, looking wide eyed as Vader entered the room, stilling his heart immediately. His palms began to sweat and some part of him hoped Vader would end his suffering while the other prayed he would go and let him rot waiting for his family.

Aylo didn't need to be told that she needed to leave. She packed up her first aid supplies before exiting the bedroom, shutting the door behind herself. Ezra stared into the black orbs, unable to look away as they seared into his core.

Vader approached the bed slowly where Ezra sat, speaking, "Your brother informed me of your injury that you sustained during training."

"He's not my brother," Ezra said, his voice holding no emotion.

Vader made a sound that was less than amused as he droned on, "Your denial will not last much longer. From what I feel in the Force, you are on the brink of breaking."

"Well, I don't know what channel you're tuning into, but it isn't mine," Ezra hissed. "Kanan will come for me. They all will. And you'll be sorry."

He had to feel his doubt though. It had to be taken into account.

"Enough," Vader snapped. "I will observe your progress tomorrow. Pray you do not disappoint."

"I never do," Ezra growled.

He jumped shockingly when Vader grabbed his face forcefully, squeezing it to the point of pain and bruising. Ezra grunted in discomfort as Vader breathed into his artificial machine, "You are stepping into dangerous territory, Young One."

"Kind of like you?" Ezra murmured. "Defying the Emperor. I wonder what it is that makes him so wary of you taking under apprentices. I know you plan to use us to kill him, but I don't plan to help you fight your battles."

Vader stood to full height, releasing Ezra's face, "Defeating the Emperor is everyone's battle."

Ezra was surprised when Vader simply turned and began to exit the room. However, something was gnawing heavily in the pit of Ezra's stomach, causing him to ask, "You feel things. Isaac said Naboo is important to you. Why?"

No response…Just Vader's back exiting the room.

Ezra slumped on the bed…

Maybe if he could find what made this place important to…a machine…He could use it to his advantage.

* * *

Agent Kallus had never before kneeled before the Emperor himself.

It was an overwhelming experience, and with the man standing above him he couldn't help but feel pressured into staring at the man's shoes. It felt like lava was creeping into his throat and windpipes, smothering him under smoldering rocks and sand.

He heard the Emperor's voice hum, "Agent Kallus…I've been informed that you have found treachery in your ranks?"

Kallus swallowed thickly, considering turning back now. Turning in Lord Vader could be deadly consequences…But, the rewards could be just as important. So…He had to do this. He had to risk it all or get nothing in return. He was going nowhere tracking the damned Rebels of Lothal.

Kallus nodded, finally looking up into the Emperor's shrouded eyes, saying, "Yes, sir. I most certainly have. Your own apprentice, Lord Vader, has been keeping many secrets from you."

The Emperor didn't look startled but instead gave a simple order…

"Proceed."


	11. Treason

AN: A bit of a Christmas present to all of the beautiful readers. I hope you all enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then have a very happy holiday! :)

Chapter Eleven

" _Treason"_

Kanan had come to the conclusion…For all rage there is despair.

The Ghost crew and Ahsoka stood before the officers of the Rebels fleet, Commander Sato in front. Eyes were peeled and there was something dangerous in the air. Desperation. Fear. The will to do _anything_ in order to get one's way. It felt like trying to breathe in space.

Impossible.

They had given their argument and showed the files from the Courier Droid stating that a blockade had been formed around Naboo, but still…

The Rebel fleet remained unaltered.

"Well?" Zeb asked in an irritated tone, the silence making it nearly unbearable. Kanan gripped his fists tightly, waiting for Sato's response and when it came he nearly threw a punch at the man…

"You must understand our…unease about the situation. If there was just more proof that the boy was on the planet-"

"What are you saying?" Sabine snapped. "Are you saying you're still not going to help us?"

Ahsoka grabbed the girl's arm to keep her from stepping forward. Ahsoka said calmly, "What Sabine is trying to say is…Does this information still not convince you of the boy's presence on Naboo?"

Commander Sato sighed, "It would be risking too much. We need solid information before executing a rescue mission, Commander Tano."

"Then we'll get it," Kanan growled suddenly, stopping the conversation immediately. Hera touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her hand off and approached Sato, getting inches away from his face. He continued, "And when we get the proof, you're going to help us get that boy back. Or you can forget having any sort of Jedi helping with your rebellion."

Sato nodded his head, not faltering in the slightest…

"I do pray you find it."

* * *

It was like searching for a god's weakness.

Or more like a devil's.

Ezra had been peeling through the floors of the Naboo manor for hours and still he had found little evidence of why it seemed to be important to the Sith Lord that had come to torment him and make him miserable over the past several weeks. Isaac had done it physically…But, Vader was the inspiration for such demented things.

It was no excuse. His pretend brother was lacking his own conscience and there was _no_ excuse for that.

He had started on the third floor and worked his way down, now sliding down the halls of the ground floor. The corridors were darkened with sleep, though Ezra made sure to stay clear of the West Wing where he knew Vader and Isaac were located. He could feel them through the Force and he prayed they didn't feel him too.

The last thing he needed was to be caught and punished.

Ezra winced slightly as pain radiated from his back when he kneeled down to peer around a corner. Even with Aylo's help, the wound was festering and it itched, aching with a dull sting. He looked around the corner, seeing no one and standing, rushing towards the door that led to the basement.

He had come to know the manor in the past few weeks, despite not having explored it extensively like this. The manor was unnerving at night. The walls talked, and they didn't exactly have nice things to say.

It was a child's thought, but Ezra had come to the conclusion that as long as he remained fifteen he could think it without shame, especially because of the circumstances.

Ezra turned the knob, flinching as the door squeaked and opened. He looked down the stairs, seeing nothing but darkness below. Carefully he reached into his belt, pulling out the flashlight he had been using throughout his adventure in the manor. It was small and dim, something he had found in the broom closet on the third floor. Helpful nonetheless.

Once his feet hit the bottom of the stairs he immediately felt something warm run up and down his back. A presence of something he had never felt before as it filled his aching and miserable chest.

Ezra whispered to himself, "It's here…"

He wasn't sure what was there. He hoped it to be his advantage, but he couldn't be positive through the vague feeling. Slowly, he began to move about the basement, his eyes scanning several boxes that lined the wall.

The feeling returned, settling in his stomach and causing his eyes to dig into one particular box. It was set aside on its own on the far left, a few feet from the other boxes. Ezra moved towards it, swallowing thickly with anticipation as he kneeled down, ignoring the pain in his back.

His fingers slide under the lid as he lifted it, dust filling his nose. He wiggled it, peering into the box to find one lone photograph…

Ezra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a rather large box for just one picture. Ezra reached inside, pulling out a picture that appeared to be of a couple on their wedding day…

The teen began to shake heavily as he stared at their faces, remembering his vision…

The woman choking…Held tightly in a Force grip like Ezra's own…

Tears falling down her face.

" _Anakin."_

The boy gasped, his eyes shutting as a vision slammed into him at a thousand miles per hours. He saw the man and woman, happy…Hugging…So much different from the scene he had seen just a few moments before. His hands tightened on the picture instinctively as he knew the pain was bound to come to the young couple…

" _Something wonderful has happened…"_

" _Ani…I'm pregnant."_

Ezra let out a sob, releasing the picture in his hands. When he opened his eyes, he felt his body trembling heavily. He stared ahead in shock, processing what his eyes had just seen through the eyes of someone else. He quickly tried to compose himself, rubbing his eyes dry with his sleeve as he slid away from the photo and the box.

If what Ahsoka had said about her master on the ship was true…Then Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader had loved someone.

He had married someone.

He was going to be a father.

Ezra shook. How could someone so happy lose everything and become a machine? Something so nonhuman…It was terrifying because…

No matter the amount of love you have in your life…It seemed the Dark Side could still overpower it.

Which meant no hope for Isaac.

Ezra shook his head. He wasn't concerned about Isaac. Slowly, Ezra reached out and picked up the picture once more, staring at the wedded couple. They were the only ones there it seemed. All alone besides the unknown person behind the camera.

Pushing himself to his feet, Ezra decided it was best to go back to his room.

He had seen enough nightmares and dreams for one night…

* * *

Isaac stood in the silence waiting for Vader to speak.

He had found his master brooding alone in the study of the manor, staring out the window with only the sounds of his ventilator showing life. He did not move, his hands folded with his face and his neck straight under the metal. Isaac shifted uncomfortably, deciding he would have to be the one to speak.

Isaac asked quietly, "How was the meeting with the Emperor?"

Such a long silence stretched out that Isaac worried that maybe there would be no response, which meant he was wanted out of his master's presence. However, after a time, Vader turned slowly and faced the apprentice.

"I led him astray," Vader said. "But, I fear he is near finding out about what I have been executing behind his knowledge. And that in itself would be detrimental to all of the work we have accomplished."

Isaac stiffened, "You believe he knows?"

"Not yet," Vader answered. "But, I believe he is near knowing. He is putting the pieces together."

Isaac didn't respond and Vader continued, "He is not dense or blind. He is very perceptive and unfortunately has come to be able to read me."

"Then what do we do?" There were few times Isaac sounded like he desperately needed the guidance of his master. It was a Jedi's way to beg for companionship and reassurance, not a Sith's. But, despite Ezra's opinion, Vader had been _good_ to him. He had been giving and patient to the extent Vader could be. And he tried…He seemed to try his best while also following the rules of the Sith.

Vader struggled with those rules. He could feel it in the Force every time Vader would punish him when he was younger. He could feel it when he punished Ezra…When he fought the Woman Jedi…

Vader had an attachment issue, which is probably why he failed at being a Jedi.

His master answered his question simply, "We wait. I want you to do something however in preparation."

"What?"

The Sith paused heavily and Isaac didn't like that. Vader rarely hesitated. Slowly, he stepped forward, explaining, "I want you to form a Binding between yourself and the boy. You must make him accept the Binding, or else it will be fatal to him."

"A Binding?" Isaac breathed in disbelief. "Master…A Binding is agonizing and Ezra will fight it to the bitter end."

"Then make sure he doesn't," Vader snapped. "We need it as a precautionary in case the boy does end up being separated. It will make tracking him much easier."

Isaac stared into the black orbs, his shoulders shaking slightly with anxiety and frustration. It was an order, not something to be argued with. But, he knew what the outcome would be. Ezra would deny the Binding and he would kill himself in the process. He had only read about Bindings and even with his extensive mental training, he feared he would be unable to do it.

"Yes Master," Isaac whispered. "It will be done."

 _And in death._

* * *

Ezra had finally fallen into slumber when someone touched his shoulder.

He startled awake, having only been half asleep after his adventure through the manor a few hours before. He blinked hard, noticing no light was coming in through the windows and it didn't seem to be anywhere near morning. Slowly, he sat up, looking into the eyes of the person who had woken him.

Isaac.

Ezra grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he asked groggily, "What's going on? Is it time to train or something?"

The boy paused what he was doing, surprised to see something solemn on Isaac's face in the light of a candle that had been placed on his bedside. Ezra swallowed thickly as the solemn look turned into something fierce and determined.

Something wasn't right.

"Isaac?" Ezra asked quietly. "What's going on?"

The elder pulled the blanket away from Ezra's body and grabbed his ankles, turning him until Ezra was sitting on the side of the bed. The adjustment had been sudden, waking Ezra fully as he gripped into the sheets and looked up at Isaac who now stood directly in front of him.

Isaac spoke, "I'm going to create a Binding, Ezra."

"A what?" The other asked. "What is that?"

Isaac breathed out slowly and only a quiet whisper left his lips…

"I am sorry."

Before Ezra had a chance to question further, Isaac pressed both of his hands to either side of the boy's head. Ezra gasped, instantly feeling a pressure consume his mind and rip through his connection with the Force. He cried out in shock, grabbing Isaac's wrists and attempting to pry the hands away. It was too heavy though.

It felt like hooks digging into his skull.

Fire engulfed his core, ripping apart his person at the seams and foaming out the sides. He no longer felt himself; he no longer felt his soul within him. Not his own by itself anyway, another's was taking over. It was consuming his own with hatred and vile invasion that made a scream escape his lips and tear apart his throat with blood and bone.

He screamed…He didn't know why, because it wasn't soothing the agony he felt…But, suddenly a light consumed him and he was somewhere else entirely, his screams melting away into the background…

Ezra found himself in his old home…Back when it was decorated with pictures on the walls and the couch had throw pillows. Ezra himself was tucked behind the couch, peering around it as two men appeared at the door. Two storm troopers. His mother and father stood in front of another young boy…

" _You're not taking him,"_ His mother cried desperately, holding onto the young boy's wrist as she backed away from the door. _"He is our son."_

The troopers stepped in and slid apart, showing a dark figure in the doorway. Both adults stepped back in shock and the boy seemed to be crying silently, his face pink with tears. Ezra curled farther behind the couch, not in control of his limbs.

Darth Vader.

" _I am afraid that is not a choice for the two of you to make,"_ Vader replied. _"Your child shows a connection with the Force. A connection that can be useful to the Empire. We have come to retrieve him. I sensed his presence on Lothal some time ago."_

Ezra was shivering from his hiding place as Vader stepped forward and held out a hand _, "You will forget."_

The young boy screamed in shock when his parents fell and Ezra remained silent, too terrified to move his small body towards the elder boy, though he so desired to do it. Vader approached the frightened child and said _, "Isaac Bridger. You will come with me."_

Vader then turned to the two storm troopers and ordered _, "Destroy any remnants of the boy and track down anyone who would be aware of his existence so that they can be neutralized. We do not need rumors that the Empire is retrieving children to spread around Lothal. They still trust the Empire for certain goods."_

Then…The boy was dragged away…Kicking and screaming.

And Ezra did not move.

He coward in his space…

Ezra's eyes snapped open and his screams stopped, seeing Isaac stumble back and release him. The boy fell over on the bed immediately, vomiting off the side and onto the floor as weakness consumed him. His blurred vision focused on Aylo staring shocked in the doorway…

Through teary eyes, Ezra looked at Isaac and he whispered, "They stole you."

Isaac was breathing heavily, trying to compose himself after the Binding. Ezra continued…

"He took you away…And you still trust him."

Unacceptable.


	12. Upper Hand

AN: Since I'm out of school for the holidays I had some extra time for an early update. Plus, I felt really excited about Star Wars since I just saw the new movie. It made me want to update super bad. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You're all so kind to me I don't know how I could ever thank you all. You definitely inspire me to keep the story exciting.

Chapter Twelve

" _Upper Hand"_

Vader knew when the transmission came in something was very, very wrong in the Force.

He approached the incoming message, standing before it as he accepted the transmission and allowed the hologram of his master to engulf his quarters. Vader stared behind the mask, seeing the hooded face of the Emperor assessing him unemotionally. Vader felt a slight…Disconnect with his master.

He knew it was bad.

"Darth Vader," The devil's voice rasped out in a drawl. "I suspect you know already…Something is very amiss."

He knew. Vader knew and for the first time since Padme's death, he felt lost. He could not find words to describe it. The children would be taken, killed for the sake of the Emperor. Not that Vader was attached. Not that he had looked after Isaac for four years and that Ezra had a way of picking everything apart like no child ever did.

Not that it reminded him of maybe…What life would have been like had Padme not perished with their child in her womb.

Darth Vader came to a conclusion. He had to deceive further. It was the only way to save the lives of his apprentices and eventually overthrow the dictator that was Palpatine. Vader straightened his back with new found confidence and said, "I am sorry, Master. But, I am not aware of what you are insinuating."

"An Agent Kallus came to me some time back," Palpatine pressed, folding his hologram fingers together. "He claimed that you had a young boy working under you. That he referred to you as Master but you simply referred to him as an associate. Conflicting…And that you were searching gravely for the Rebel's padawan?"

Vader paused as he racked his mind…

The words flowed out before he could stop them.

"Master, the elder boy was trained at the Inquisition Academy for nearly nine years. At age fifteen I began to assign him to several different missions in order to strengthen his skills with the intention of him taking over as Grand Inquisitor one day," The lie was smooth and set. "The younger of the two shows much promise and I plan to send him to the Academy as well."

"Hm," The Emperor hummed. "Darth Vader, I would like to discuss this further. You are to be in my presence within the next forty-eight hours. Is that clear?"

Vader kept his hands steady, "Yes, Master."

The transmission cut off and Vader clenched his fists…

Damn him.

* * *

Isaac hadn't expected the sight before him when he entered Ezra's room the next morning.

A distraught child…He had expected to see. Isaac could feel a twinge of agony in the Binding and it was actually making him unsteady on his own feet. But, he had mistaken it as anger. As hate. His master obviously hadn't taken into account the discomfort an unwilling Binding causes for both parties.

Or maybe he had…And he just didn't care.

But, no…What Isaac saw when he entered Ezra's room that morning was a shivering child drenched in cold sweat and curled so tightly into his blanket; Isaac didn't think he would ever be able to move again.

Isaac approached the bed quickly, moving the covers back to see Ezra's pale face. His eyes were half open and his teeth were chattering. He had bags under his eyes and his face was flushed with red rimmed pupils. He looked unlike himself…Dying.

The elder shook his head. The Binding couldn't have had such ill effects already…Not this quickly. It would kill him slowly if he did not let Isaac in, yes, but not this fiercely. This was something else entirely.

"Ezra," Isaac whispered, pushing the boy's hair back on his forehead to get a better look. "Ezra, hey…"

Ezra's eyes opened a bit wider as he continued to shiver uncontrollably. He coughed before muttering, "S…Screw…Off."

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Well, even on your death bed you still have whit. That's refreshing. What hurts?"

"My back," Ezra croaked, wincing slightly.

Isaac gently rolled the boy over, still coaxing a cry from him even with his care. He grabbed the bottom of Ezra's night shirt, pulling it up. He nearly cringed at the side of a burning red wound on his lower back, gashing at an angle and reaching nearly to his back hip and ribs. Isaac whispered, "Damned kid, you let it get infected."

"Yo…You c-cut…" Ezra coughed heavily. "Me."

Isaac rolled him back over, wrapping the blanket tighter before he turned to leave the room. He couldn't admit a bit of guilt was forming in his gut. The kid was sick and the Binding probably didn't help his immune system.

The teen walked down the hall, sensing out his master. However, by the time he realized he was close they were bumping into each other around a corner. Isaac jumped back in surprise, blinking up at Vader before he said, "Master, I don't think Ezra will be training today…He is ill."

To his surprise, Vader asked no questions about the boy's condition and simply spoke, "It's just the same. I have been called away by the Emperor."

Vader began to walk around him but Isaac's voice stopped him, "Wait. Why?"

The man couldn't bring himself to turn and face the boy, so he spoke over his shoulder, "He knows."

Isaac felt his body tense up in horror and Vader continued, "Watch over the boy carefully, Isaac. I sense something is coming…"

Isaac didn't stop Vader when he continued down the hall.

He just stood as his world started to break away.

* * *

Ezra wasn't in his right mind.

He couldn't quite figure out how to control his shivering limbs and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't rise from his bed. It was the convulsions that were the worst. It was so cold…Freezing. Like all the times the Dark Side had entered him and made a home, but this was different. It was a flood. An icy flood searing into the core of his mind and body.

He felt like he was dying. But, he probably was.

Ezra curled into himself, pulling the blanket around his freezing body tighter. He opened his swollen eyes to see a whirl of colors before him. Isaac had come in and tried to pry him from delirium…Maybe he had imagined it though. His back hurt so badly…If he didn't feel so out of it he would cry.

"Kanan," Ezra croaked through a sore throat. "Please…Please…Help me. I can't feel it."

He couldn't. He couldn't feel his master through the Force any longer. It was as if the Binding or whatever Isaac had called it had completely cut him off from his master. A blockade of some kind. Agony. Just Isaac was there and that was…Not fair. He pushed away the presence as much as he could, but every time the cloud threatened to eat him alive it was harder to shove it away.

It felt like someone was twisting a blade in his infected wound with each rejection.

Ezra blinked, turning to his side and he froze. Kanan…Standing in the doorway staring at him…Ezra felt nauseous because…No, it was wrong. It was wrong for Kanan to be here with him in this moment. He couldn't feel him. He couldn't. Just Isaac's billowing Force and God, he wanted it to go away…away…

Ezra whispered, "Kanan?"

The figure said nothing, just stared with a solemn expression. Ezra's shoulders seized and he said again, "Kanan…Please…Say something."

The silence was overwhelming. Solemn. Sad. He was disappointed, Ezra could see it. He hated Ezra now…He hated him for being so weak and for not fighting harder against Isaac and Vader. He didn't want him for a padawan anymore. It was over. It was done with. Ezra let out a sob and shouted as loud as his weakness would let him…

"Say something!"

"Quiet child."

Ezra jumped, his eyes blinking and suddenly…Vader was standing above him…

The boy shivered on the bed, trying to look around the man that had suddenly appeared. His eyes searched for Kanan, but he was gone…Just as silently as he had appeared and stayed…He was gone again.

Ezra clenched the blanket close.

He was going crazy.

His teeth chattered, looking up into the black orbs above him. Vader's machine was loud and Ezra gulped down his nerves. Tears were drying on his cheeks…Had he been crying? He couldn't remember now.

Vader continued to speak, "Isaac's Binding to you will make past attachments obsolete."

Ezra swallowed thickly as more tears fell down his face and the memories from the basement came to light. He saw Vader. He saw him happy and in love and something in the pit of his stomach was cruel.

"Is that how you felt when you let the Dark Side in?" Ezra rasped out, but managed to fill it with malice. "You didn't need her anymore?"

Vader paused a moment before replying, "What are you talking about?"

Ezra shook his head and shut his eyes, crying, "You hurt her! You loved her and you hurt her! I saw it!"

The child expected some sort of punishment for the outburst. To be choked. To be hit. But instead Vader sounded rather curious and shocked when he spoke, "Explain."

Ezra's chest was sobbing and it hurt…It hurt so damn much and Isaac's Binding was pressing hard against his heart and skull. His back arched on the bed and he shouted, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes…

"She was going to have your baby! She married you! I saw it in the basement! I had a vision, I saw the picture! She loved you, I could feel it! And you hurt her!"

All was silent and Ezra sobbed on, "Which means hope for Isaac is worthless…If someone loved you…Married you and cared about you…And you still turned…"

Ezra's head fell to the side with exhaustion from his outburst and shoving down Isaac's Binding once more. He mumbled, "Pointless."

His eyes fluttered shut a moment and Ezra heard Vader say quietly, "It was to _save_ her. It was _because_ I loved her."

His presence was gone…

Ezra opened his eyes in time to see him leave the room and Aylo enter, carrying medical supplies in her hands. He said nothing as she set them down on the bed beside him and pressed a thermometer to his forehead, pulling it away and immediately growing pale.

He forced his words to sound joking…

"Not looking good?"

Aylo set the thermometer aside and grabbed his hand in hers, whispering, "I'll fix it. You have my word."

Ezra stared in surprise as she continued…

"I need a way to contact your allies."

* * *

Kanan felt terror rising within him.

He paced back and forth in the Ghost, Hera and Ahsoka sitting nearby watching him worriedly. Fear was etched into him along with rage and every other emotion they could imagine. Even someone who wasn't Force sensitive would be able to feel it radiating off of him.

He could no longer feel Ezra.

There was turmoil within their bond and his chest ached. All that could be wrong in the world was wrong and in this very moment he was positive nothing would be ok ever again. That's what the disconnect felt like. Worse than when Ezra had been taken from Lothal…This was an abyss.

This was Hell.

"It could be nothing," Ahsoka said, breaking Kanan from his panic. "Rifts in the Force happen all the time."

"Not like this, Ahsoka," Kanan snapped, clenching his fists. He looked miserable. Tired. Wounds were still healing from the explosion so long ago, but the pain wasn't coming from them. It was coming from Ezra…Or lack of. "I've never felt this before."

Hera sat forward and whispered, "Maybe they did this on purpose. To throw us off…To manipulate Ezra. You did say he was wanted for training so…The chances of him being…Well you know…Are slim."

Kanan shook his head, leaning against the wall to steady himself, "I could feel him…Before…He was alive. He was existing…I could _feel_ him. But, now I feel nothing. Not a remnant. Like someone shoved me out…"

"The Sith Lord..." Ahsoka provided. "Or possibly even his apprentice. It definitely wasn't accidental. If I had to guess, I think they want to destroy any attachment to you that he has and start over bare. It's the only way they can leave a lasting impression."

Kanan groaned, "Without the master and padawan connection, how am I going to get the proof that the fleet wants of Ezra's presence on Naboo?"

"We'll figure something else out," Hera insisted. "Until then, you need to rest."

"Guys!" Sabine's voice shouted suddenly and the doors slid open, revealing the girl, Zeb, and Chopper at her heels. She was breathing heavily as she gasped, "We found something."

Both Hera and Ahsoka stood up and Kanan stood straight. Anything…Anything meant something at this point. Any proof. Anything…

Sabine kneeled down in front of Chopper and began to speak, "A transmission is coming in on Chop from Naboo."

Kanan stepped forward immediately and ordered, "Let it in. Don't bother hiding anything, just let it through. _Now_."

Sabine nodded quickly, gesturing at Chopper to do the work. The robot whirled, a hologram shooting from his front showing the image of a young woman…

No one recognized her…

" _H-Hello?"_ She said quietly. She appeared to be hiding somewhere, glancing around nervously. _"Hello? Is this the Rebel Fleet?"_

"It is," Ahsoka said calmly. "Who are you?"

She paused, looking behind her and then back into the hologram…

" _My name is Aylo…I'm an Imperial servant on the planet of Naboo. Currently I'm working in a manor on the outskirts of the main city. I bear a message of great importance. A young boy by the name of Ezra Bridger had been held a prisoner here for several weeks,"_ The woman was speaking in a hurried whisper.

Kanan's eyes widened and he stepped forward, asking, "Is the boy alright?"

" _He is alive,"_ She insisted. _"But, gravely ill I fear. Please, send help right away for him."_

Sabine spoke, "How can we trust you?"

" _The boy gave me the contact to this droid, I assume that is enough proof,"_ She explained. _"Please…I do not wish to see anyone else suffer in the hands of the Empire. Hurry."_

Her vision whirled to the side and suddenly the transmission cut off. Kanan looked at Ahsoka with wide eyes and Ahsoka asked Chopper, "Did you record it?"

Chopper made a whirling sound and she looked at Kanan, smiling…

"There's our proof."


	13. Shot Values

AN: Here's chapter thirteen. A bit short, but again it's one of those chapters used to tie up loose strings. There's always a few of those in every story. But, hey! The Rebels are getting closer to their goal! Hope you all enjoy, please review! :)

Chapter Thirteen

" _Shot Values"_

Vader felt perpetually propelled in a state of torture.

It had started all those years ago…That night he had first dreamed of Padme dying in childbirth. From then on it had spiraled into something else entirely. Fear. Anger. Hate. The Dark Side of the Force was a given solution and still it didn't make the pain and anguish go away. If anything it fueled it.

But…Somehow dulled it.

Vader had boarded the Emperor's ship some half hour ago, but hadn't been capable of convincing himself to face him as soon as he boarded. He needed something solid to work with. A way to fool the Emperor into seeing Vader's actions as "pure" in some aspect and not deceit.

The Emperor had always been wary of Force wielders, which was why he worked so hard to make sure they respected and feared him. Given…The Inquisitors.

And Vader…

It was all about control at the end of the day. Control and power. There was a time when Vader desired none of that. He just wanted to keep Padme alive and in the end her downfall came from his flaw. But, he blocked that aspect out. He blocked everything out.

Instead, he forced himself to enter his Master's quarters where he sat upon his throne. His robe pooled to the floor and his deformed face was covered with a hood. Vader approached where the Emperor sat and kneeled before him like all of the other times he had stood before his Master.

The Emperor hummed, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to take my orders seriously, Darth Vader."

"Of course I would, Master," Vader replied. "You seemed very…Concerned in your message. I thought it my duty to ease your trouble."

The Emperor stood slowly from where he sat and moved towards his apprentice. His hands were folded in front of him, bony and pale as he explained, "Your words in our last conversation seemed to be held true. I looked into the Inquisition Academy records and did find Isaac Bridger to have been a student there. Top of his class in fact. It seems the Rebel's padawan shares the same last name as this boy."

Vader stood from where he kneeled and spoke, "Yes, Master. Isaac Bridger was in fact top of his class. I pulled him out to give him field experience, doing the duties of true Inquisitors. The younger is a potential student for the Academy. They share the same parentage."

"I remember hearing of the Bridger case," The Emperor turned, walking towards the windows looking out into the stars. "The Lothal citizens who spoke out against our Empire. Shocking they seemed to have produced such powerful offspring."

The Emperor turned and continued, "So are they as gifted as you said?"

Vader clenched his fist…How did he know where this was going?

"Yes," Vader ground out. "They are gifted. Both are very strong with the Force."

A yellow smile spread across the Emperor's lips as he chuckled, "Well, if they attracted your attention, my apprentice, they must be something impressive. I would like to meet these boys. Bring them to me at first convenience."

The other's shoulders went rigid and he prepared to argue some kind of excuse. But, his words died on his lips and he gave a simple nod…

"Of course…Master."

* * *

Aylo's presence was comforting.

Ezra knew this. Every time he would slip in and out of his fever she was there. A few times he had mistaken her as his mother and truthfully…Her face changed with the thought. He could swear it was all real. That none of it was a dream. But, the only thing that was real at this point was the fact that his body was slowly killing itself from whatever infection he had.

He groaned quietly when Aylo pressed a cold rag to his forehead. She said, "Don't worry. Your friends will come."

Ezra gave a dry laugh, "Sure hope they get here in time."

"They will," She pushed. "They'll get here as soon as they can."

Ezra breathed out shakily. It was hard to speak and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. He was so exhausted that talking just seemed tedious and painful at the moment. He didn't want to take it. He didn't want to take the pain.

He just wanted to sleep forever until forever was over.

Ezra shifted a bit under the blanket and muttered, "I'm sorry you were taken from your son."

He watched as a sad smile graced her lips and she replied, "I've come to terms with it. And any chance I have to avenge myself and my lost time with my child, I take it. Like helping you…I feel like I'm getting to reunite a family and get back at the Empire for taking me away from mine."

Ezra laughed quietly, "Nothing is really better than getting back at the Empire."

"I agree," She whispered.

The boy jumped suddenly when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Aylo turned around quickly and tightened her grip on the rag in her hand and Ezra's heart dropped. Fear entered him…

Isaac stood in the doorway.

Ezra relaxed though when he appeared to have heard nothing of their whispers. He simply entered the room and held out a hand for the cold rag. Aylo handed it over and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She was quick to go. Obviously the appearance had shocked her as well.

Isaac glanced back to make sure she was gone completely before he moved closer to the bed and stood over Ezra. Carefully, he placed the rag to the child's forehead and wiped the sweat from Ezra's brow. The boy could feel questions brewing. More and more because of the Binding and his impending doom.

Ezra croaked, "T-They took you away and you still l-listen to them."

Isaac made a shushing sound, flinching at the rasp in the padawan's voice. He sounded terrible, and Isaac regretted joking about him being on his death bed before. He had probably jinxed it or something stupid. It seemed he was running out of time.

Ezra didn't heed the order however, and pushed on, "Did…Didn't yo-you care about us?"

Isaac glanced away and swallowed thickly. Everything within him told him to keep quiet, but his tongue wanted to speak. He wanted to defend himself against the child's thoughts. Because that was what Ezra was. He was a child. He saw things one way and one way only. Just like every other child in the world.

The words threatened though.

And he thought…What's the worst that could happen if he did speak his mind to Ezra? Honestly…The kid was consumed by fever and most of it wouldn't be remembered at any time after this. There was no guarantee Ezra would even survive this fever…Even with all of the antibiotics, his condition was worsening still. But, Isaac knew what was truly at fault…

"I did," As soon as it left his mouth, he pulled the rag away in surprise. He hadn't meant to say that. Of all the things he had meant to say, it hadn't been that…

Ezra seemed a bit surprised; his eyes widening a moment, but relaxed the next as if it went in one ear and out the other. He could see the exhaustion. The complete and utter lack of strength. It was pitiful.

Isaac pretended his heart didn't ache. He blamed it on the Binding. He blamed every bit of despair he felt to be a side effect, that he would have to feel Ezra's feelings for the rest of their restless lives because…Screw Vader, this was his fault.

It was his dumb idea.

"I found enlightenment to be more important," Isaac spoke, justifying his answer. Ezra's eyes moved to the side and he gulped.

Shaking his head, the boy muttered, "I-I think Vader did t-too…"

" _He knows something I don't,"_ Isaac thought silently. There was an appearance…A mask of knowing in the eyes of the child. Even through the fever Isaac could observe the shards sticking out. He had the urge to ask what he meant, but it was pointless to push. It was probably stupid.

Isaac attempted to reach out through the Binding and soothe Ezra's pain, but it only made the child cry out and press a hand to his temple. Isaac felt the shot ring through himself also, making him steady himself on the side of the bed. Ezra had thrown him out immediately and it was killing him. The fever…The Binding…Ezra wouldn't be able to handle it all. It was going to eat him alive.

"Stop it," Isaac snapped. "Stop rejecting the Binding. Along with the wound, you rejecting it is probably part of the reason you're so ill."

Ezra was shivering heavier now and Isaac leaned in saying, "It will kill you if you don't accept it."

Ezra wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream his throat raw and bloody for Isaac to shut the hell up and get over himself. This wasn't a test of the wills, this was freedom. This was his being at stake. Isaac had taken everything, the Empire had taken everything and he wasn't about to surrender the last of his free will. He couldn't. He couldn't do that…

"I won't."

It was weak…Quiet…But, sure.

It was true to itself.

Isaac sighed deeply and grabbed Ezra's trembling hand, squeezing it firmly. He was surprised when the teen didn't pull away, but actually squeezed back lightly.

Comfort.

* * *

The room was dispersed into silence.

Commander Sato stared at the video and played it over again several times of the woman from Naboo telling them of Ezra's presence. He seemed to be pondering and a heavy weight had set itself onto Kanan. If Commander Sato still did not agree to lend the Fleet's help…There was no telling what he would be forced to do.

There wasn't a chance that the Ghost could get past that blockade. Not a chance in the galaxy. They needed the Rebels for this. They needed to Rebels in order to get Ezra back.

And Kanan needed to get Ezra back before he lost his mind.

The man folded his hands behind his back and shut his eyes, reaching out into the Force for guidance and patience. He felt the soothing hands of the Force return with comfort and reassurance. This was what it was. They would find another way if the Fleet refused their services.

Because that was what they had to do. They had to do this for Ezra.

Kanan gripped his hands tightly. Ezra was _his_ to protect. How could he expect others to risk their lives for him? He had taken Ezra on as his padawan. He was Ezra's support. Sure there was the crew, but Kanan and Ezra's bond was important and strong. He never realized how his master felt about him until he had a padawan of his own.

And maybe this was worse, because the Jedi of the Old didn't allow themselves to become too attached. Kanan's attachment to Ezra was something that the Jedi would frown upon. He had taken up a mantle as a father rather than a teacher and on many occasions he had shown that.

If Ezra died…If something happened to him…Well, Kanan honestly felt he wouldn't be far behind in the loss of hope Anakin Skywalker must have felt when he fell to the Dark Side.

Kanan felt for Ezra again and still…Something was blocking his reach. Something wasn't letting him in. He wanted to cry out and scream, bang his fist against the wall. Ezra was his padawan…Not whatever Vader was turning him into at this very moment. Ezra was his to teach. He had found him. He had cared for him. And he would find him again and do whatever it took to restore the boy.

Ezra was a child and Kanan felt guilty he had put him in this life.

But, he also knew it was the better life.

"We will assist you," Commander Sato's voice said suddenly.

Kanan's eyes snapped open and he heard Sabine breathe out a laugh beside him. The artist said in shock, "You're…You're really going to help us?"

Commander Sato nodded and stood, "Yes. This is undeniable proof. The Fleet will help you break the blockade in the Naboo System and we will assist in the extraction of Ezra Bridger."

Kanan's head snapped in Hera's direction. She was smiling. She was smiling so bright, the brightest in a long time. In weeks, ever since Ezra's capture.

She looked overjoyed.

Kanan swallowed thickly, then looking as Zeb and Sabine pushed their fists into the air and hollered with excitement. Ahsoka placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder, grabbing his attention. He turned and looked at her with incredulous eyes.

She whispered, "We'll get your padawan back, Kanan."

Kanan replied, "The Sith Lord…He'll try to stop us."

"We'll stop him," Ahsoka muttered. "We'll do what we must."

Kanan knew what she meant.

In other words…She was going to face her demons, even if it meant killing someone who was once dear to her.


	14. Frontier

AN: Another chapter for my lovely readers. I'd love some reviews considering at three I have to go sit at work for six hours. It would be a great improvement upon my day of making sandwiches! I love you all so much, please enjoy.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains a death scene. I tried to make it quick but emotional. I didn't want to drag it out in fear of disturbing some readers.

Chapter Fourteen

" _Frontier"_

The Naboo System was something else entirely.

In all honesty, Kanan had never seen a blockade so thick. Not even when the Empire was trying to keep them from leaving Lothal all those months back. There was no doubt in his mind at this point that the woman on the transmission had been telling the truth.

Ezra was here. A feeling was crawling up Kanan's spine, a feeling he hadn't felt since he last saw Ezra and had him in his reach. It was completely and entirely calming, but still…He was sick to his stomach.

Exiting hyperspace, the blockade only seemed so much larger. Kanan heard Zeb whistle quietly behind him in surprise at the amount of Imperial ships.

Almost immediately a voice came over their ship's transmission…

" _You are entering restricted space. Set your course back or be terminated."_

Zeb leaned over Hera and pressed the com button, replying impishly, "I don't think so, Mate. You lot have something of ours."

Just as he said it, several Rebel ships exited hyperspace as well, immediately beginning to fire at the blockade. Sabine laughed, "Now _that's_ what I call an introduction."

Along with the Rebel blasts however, the Imperials made no hesitation in their return fire. Almost immediately the Ghost jerked when a blast slammed into the shields. Hera chuckled nervously, "Alright, enough messing around. Let's get to land."

Pushing forward the thrusters, the Ghost yanked into action. Ahsoka entered the cockpit, saying, "Alright, things seem to be going according to plan. The Fleet it ramming a path or us just ahead, that's where they'll be focusing their fire."

"Gotcha," Hera replied, steering the ship a bit straighter in the direction the Fleet had made them a clear shot to Naboo. Another blast slammed into the small ship and Hera grunted as Kanan fell into the seat beside her and both Sabine and Zeb hit the floor. Ahsoka grabbed onto the wall and steadied herself.

"Alright Hera, we need to be out of this…Like yesterday," Kanan growled.

She glared at Kanan, snapping, "Can you fly us through any better?"

Kanan grimaced and she nodded, "I didn't think so. Stop being a backseat driver."

"Yeah Kanan!" Zeb laughed, smacking his shoulder. "Let our captain be the captain."

Sabine smacked the Lasat on the back of the head, earning a growl from the elder. Ahsoka couldn't help but shake her head. It was amazing how such a disagreeable group could be one of the best cells in the rebellion.

" _Phoenix One to Ghost,"_ A voice stated over the com. _"You have your opening. Move in."_

"Got it, Phoenix One," Hera replied, continuing to push the thrusters. As soon as they were in the pull of the planet, Hera pressed into a nose dive, avoiding several stray blasts. The Ghost began to beep in panic and Chopper whirled loudly.

Everyone held on tightly as Hera grunted, "Hold on."

Kanan's eyes widened slightly when they broke through the clouds and he realized the ground was quickly approaching.

"Uh…Hera!" Kanan shouted, gripping the arm rests tightly.

His stomach rose to his throat when she pulled up suddenly, right before impact. Everyone breathed out in unison in relief, Hera simply smiling at them. One of her famous, genuinely happy looks that showed she was living the dream as a pilot.

"How was that?" She asked, smirking at the Jedi with a knowing look.

Kanan coughed past the lump in his throat and answered, "You're a good captain."

She shrugged.

"I try."

* * *

Isaac had gone from annoyed to concerned real quick.

He paced his own room in the manor, staring dazedly at the floor. He hadn't gotten much sleep, but the feeling through the Binding was disturbing him greatly. Ezra's feelings on pain and suffering were quaking Isaac on his feet and he had to work hard to keep steady.

He hadn't realized what a sacrifice such a thing would be.

Pausing, Isaac turned and stared out the large windows looking over the distant lake. He gripped his hands tightly behind his back and shut his eyes, whispering to himself, "What were you thinking?"

Not entirely sure if he was talking about himself or Vader, or even possibly Ezra, he continued his pacing. It was only fair to be honest. He was dumb for following that order, but wise all in the same breath. It would have been dumb to ignore the order as well.

Screw Vader's ideas though, he wasn't always right and sometimes Isaac was the smarter of the two.

Momentarily….Only for a second he thought maybe he didn't need Vader's help. But, that was shot. He was here because of Vader. He was trained because of Vader. He wasn't some Loth-Rat like his little brother _because_ of Vader.

Blessing or a tragedy.

Who could say?

Isaac stopped suddenly when the communicator on his wrist beeped frantically. He sighed deeply in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he allowed the communication to come through. An admiral appeared on the hologram, though he was not one Isaac recognized, making him wonder if he was even important enough to have his communicator information.

The teen snapped, "What?"

There was a loud boom in the background of the transmission and the admiral looked to his left worriedly. Isaac's eyebrows furrowed with interest as he asked again, "What is it?"

The admiral cleared his throat and explained, "Sir, the Rebel Fleet is attacking our blockade in the Naboo system. A ship has managed to get through our defenses."

Isaac's jaw set and he hurriedly exited his room, asking the hologram floating from his wrist angrily, "How the hell did they find out about Naboo?"

"I have a theory, Sir," Another boom exploded and the Admiral continued shakily. "All transmissions have been silent except one sent out by a maid of the manor you are currently residing in. She said she was told by you personally to send a transmission to Imperial Sympathizers who could assist in the arrest of the Rebels. Which is the only reason we allowed the transmission to come through the barricade."

Isaac growled under his breath knowing immediately which maid it had to be.

The one who had constantly been looking over Ezra.

Isaac jumped into a sprint, running down the halls of the manor towards Ezra's room. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he approached the door and threw it open harshly.

The suspected maid whirled around from where she was standing beside the bed and Ezra looked over with barely alert eyes, but alert enough to see the murder in Isaac's amber orbs. The boy's own blue ones widened with fear and they quickly moved to the maid who had begun to step to the far corner of the room.

Isaac couldn't control his rage as he shouted at the woman he had only given passing glances to in the past…

"You filth!" Isaac yelled, his voice cold and hateful, causing Ezra to shudder. The elder male was shaking with anger, his fists tightened. "How dare you betray the Empire that has given you a roof over your head and food to eat!"

Ezra's eyes shifted to Aylo who was shivering with terror. Her eyes pricked with tears, but she appeared to be trying to straighten her shoulders. Ezra gripped the sheets and begged silently for her to ask for forgiveness. For her to do something to pull pity from Isaac. There had to be something there, but the Binding was swallowing him up with the fever and he could feel Isaac's anger eating him alive through the Force as well as the Binding.

"Isaac," Ezra croaked through a glass throat.

Aylo held up a hand to stop the child from talking and she returned her eyes to Isaac who was breathing heavily. She raised her chin and replied in a shaky voice, "I did not ask for the Empire to 'care' for me."

Isaac gritted his teeth and pointed towards Ezra, "Do you realize what you've done!? Those Rebel pests will come and attempt to take him away, maybe even succeeding considering his immovable state and you dare try and justify your actions!?"

"They are his family," Aylo whispered. "His friends."

"I am his blood!" Isaac screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red. "And you are assisting those imposters in taking him away from his true family and destiny!"

Aylo swallowed thickly, "The Empire took me from my family. I would never let that happen again."

Isaac looked appalled at her words and she continued, "You will never truthfully be his family. You may share his blood…But, he is not yours."

Ezra knew it was coming, even with his dazed fever he saw the scarlet blade appear in Isaac's hand suddenly. The youngest screamed, unable to sit up in his weakness, but mustering an earsplitting sound as the lightsaber imbedded itself into Aylo's chest from the thrust of Isaac's hand…

The woman gasped, falling forward as Isaac breathed heavily, trying to gain his composure through his rage and the pull of the Dark Side. Ezra felt the anguish overcome him, pushing down on his heart as Isaac pulled the blade out, stepping away and allowing Aylo to fall to her knees.

Her head turned towards him and she did not speak.

But, Ezra swore he could hear her whisper...

" _Find your family for me."_

Ezra wailed, he wailed and threw his limbs in every direction, but not to the exhaustion he felt. He was barely moving in all actuality in his weakness of the fever. He was dying. The Force was ripping him to shreds just like her chest. He shouted continuously at Isaac, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

It was a void. A void in the Force that was a precipice waiting for him to slip.

And he was slipping.

 _"You're damaged, Ezra,"_ Ezra thought bitterly. _"You hurt anyone and everyone who gets near you."_

Isaac deactivated the blade, staring at the body of the once was woman. His eyes moved to Ezra who screamed hoarsely on the bed. It was obviously taking everything Ezra had to raise his voice the way he was. He sounded like he was on his death bed.

He was…

The manor shook suddenly, causing Isaac to ignore Ezra's cries of anguish in favor of looking up at the ceiling. His vision was blurring from the Binding…Ezra's grief was strong and weighing down his chest with pain. But, someone was shooting at or near the manor, dust falling from the roof.

The Rebels had arrived.

Isaac jumped into action immediately, swallowing down the feelings Ezra was emitting. He hurriedly approached the bed, taking the semi-flailing boy into his arms and lifting him, wrapping the blanket around the fevered boy tightly.

Ezra's heart was breaking.

And Isaac was pissed he could feel it.

Maybe he should feel the guilt of stabbing the woman through the chest, but she had betrayed them. She had taken something from him that was not hers to take and not something she should have even involved herself with anyway.

She brought it on herself.

It was her fault.

Ezra was crying, but not struggling as Isaac carried him from the room and down the corridors of the manor. Once outside, he made a break for the treeline, knowing the only chance he had of getting away with Ezra was hiding in the forest.

Maybe he could wait them out.

Highly unlikely.

* * *

Kanan could feel him close.

The block was still there, the thing keeping him from completely feeling Ezra's presence. But, he could feel Ezra was nearby. And that was enough. That was enough to give him hope because this was the closest they had been to finding him in weeks.

But, even as they landed the ship in front of the manor…Something told him they were off track.

The maid who had contacted them had informed them they were in a manor, and this seemed to be the closest Kanan could get to seeking out the teenager, but it was ridiculous. The second they had walked in he was bombarded with feelings, but the place was empty.

Well…Except for a body in an upstairs bedroom.

The bed was stripped of blankets and the body of the maid who had contacted them lay on the floor. Kanan felt sorrow rip through him as it bounced in the room. Ezra had felt that. Ezra had felt pure horror at the sight of this woman.

The remnants were faded from strong all in the same breath.

"My God," Ahsoka whispered as she examined the gaping wound in the woman's chest. "She barely knew Ezra and she gave her life to try and help us rescue him."

Kanan bent down beside the body, shutting the woman's glossy eyes that were open wide at the ceiling. He turned his head, kneeling on one knee and gave a silent thought towards the Force. The room was so heavy…So burdened…He didn't know if Ahsoka felt it too, but from the look on her face she did.

Ahsoka approached the bedside table, opening it slowly. As she peered inside, she realized the only object inside of it was the picture of two familiar faces. Both dressed for a wedding. Ahsoka's heart clenched, seeing smiling faces of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

She glanced at Kanan who had a knowing look.

"We'll circle the planet," Ahsoka said, her voice wavering with sorrow. "We'll continue looking. They couldn't have gone off world without the Fleet notifying us."

She tore the picture in half, dropping it to the floor.

Those people no longer existed.

Only pain.

* * *

Vader made no hesitation in confronting Kallus.

There was a stillness in the air when he entered the conference room of Kallus' ship. He had called the Agent some time before and told the trooper who escorted him to request he stay in the room and wait for Lord Vader.

A scare tactic. He made Kallus wait two hours before entering.

He wanted him to sit there and wonder what Vader wanted. What Vader would do. He wanted him to be afraid. To feel terror rising inside of him at the thought because well…Kallus was slime. Slime upon the galaxy and the Empire, but Vader knew not to kill him.

The Emperor would ask too many questions.

Still, he could frighten.

Vader entered, his boots heavy on the floor as he moved to stand in front of Kallus. He could feel the anxiety radiating off of the man as he stared straight ahead at attention. Vader spoke first, informing, "I assume you know why I have called you here."

Kallus cleared his throat and answered, "I do not, My Lord."

Vader held up his hand, tightening it and causing Kallus to suddenly grab hold of his throat, a confused expression appearing on his face. Vader snapped, "Agent Kallus, I do believe honesty is in order here."

He released the force choke just as soon as he had started it, waiting for Kallus to respond. The man coughed, leaning forward slightly as he breathed, "Yes Sir…I agree…I do believe I know why I am here."

"So you can guess what I am going to say next," Vader growled. "If you ever interfere with my business again, those few moments without oxygen will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?"

Kallus forced himself to stand straight at attention once more…

"Yes…Lord Vader."

"Good," Vader hummed. "Then you will return to your work pursuing the Rebels and failing at their capture. And once enough time had passed without improvement in your search, I shall suggest to the Emperor himself that you are no longer useful and must be terminated. And you will do nothing about it."

Agent Kallus gulped thickly and Vader turned on his heels, exiting the room.

Quick and easy…

Cowards were the simplest prey.


	15. Unison

AN: I think this chapter will somewhat make up for the suffering of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

" _Unison"_

Ezra was screaming bloody murder.

Isaac had gotten to the point of near insanity because of the screams that were no longer weak and quiet, but shrill and alive. Like a newborn child brought into the world with terror and fear, Ezra was letting out every ounce of anguish he was feeling. Isaac felt sick to his stomach, kneeling behind a large tree with Ezra held close to his chest.

He peered around the tree and could see ships through the branches. They were bombarding the planet, shooting down Empire tanks that tried to defend it, but the truth was Naboo wasn't one of the Empire's strong holds. Actually, if Isaac remembered correctly, Vader had requested for there to be little Empire presence on the planet.

Something about wildlife. Isaac had different opinions on the why.

Ezra let out another scream and the sound of an explosion went off in the distance. Isaac shut his eyes and cradled Ezra like a wailing infant. He looked down into the teen's contorted face and shut his own eyes, reaching through the Binding.

The boy screamed louder, this time less in anguish and more in pain.

The fever had completely taken him at this point. He wasn't even near being responsive, but Isaac still spoke, "Ezra please…You have to let me into the Binding."

The block didn't falter…Not in the slightest, and Ezra's bloody screams continued. Isaac placed a heavy hand on the side of the child's face, shaking him roughly, "You are going to die! The wound will only worsen if you do not let me in!"

No comprehension. Nothing. Just cries. Tears were streaking Ezra's face and Isaac made a sound of complete desperation. Isaac shut his eyes, trying with as much prejudice as he could to enter the Binding with force, but Ezra's voice raised higher and higher…

It was to the point the agony was entering Isaac also and a lone tear slipped from his eye…

Isaac snapped his golden eyes open, breathing heavily. They were bloodshot and watering as he stared at Ezra's pale and pained face. Killing the maid had been the last straw…And out here exposed to the elements, Ezra's fever was only worsening.

He was dying.

Isaac's face pierced and he looked up at the sky through the branches of the many trees. Where was his master? Why wasn't he back yet?

Maybe he didn't even know what was occurring on Naboo.

Or maybe he did and didn't give a damn. Isaac had been questioning his master a lot lately and if this was just another one of his cruel tests, it needed to stop.

The Binding was killing Ezra and Isaac felt like someone was twisting a knife in his gut. He told himself it wasn't concern for the child for rather the Binding making him feel these things. Still…It hurt. And Isaac wasn't appreciating Vader's silent treatment.

Ezra's screams had turned into sobs, but he could tell Ezra wasn't conscious to know he was crying. He was somewhere in limbo. Lost in a purgatory of broken minds and bodies, a fever eating him up and swallowing down every conscious thought.

Isaac pulled the blanket a little tight around Ezra and sighed, whispering, "I don't understand why you are so stubborn. Are you truly so stupid as not to shrink from death in favor of not accepting the Binding?"

A cry wracked the child's chest and his face was as white as a sheet. His lips were turning a pale color and he was shaking, burning from the inside out. Isaac's head shook…He couldn't get Ezra to any sort of help with the planet being bombarded like this and there was no way for him to survive to night…

Isaac clenched his fist.

If he was going to keep Ezra alive, he only had one choice.

And Vader would make him pay dearly for it.

* * *

Kanan stared out the window of the ship as they circled back to the manor where the body of the maid had been found. He had his eyes shut tightly and he could feel the child…He could feel him, but something was fogging over. Like the clouds had surrounded Ezra in the Force and wouldn't let Kanan see through.

It was completely oppressive and not very convincing that things were going to be alright.

In fact, Kanan was losing hope by the minute. When they had first arrived, he had been filled with it. He had imagined what it would be like to have Ezra back and away from Vader and the Apprentice, but now that seemed to go up in ash. Just like when they had been so close to rescuing Ezra the first time. A bitter failure.

Kanan's shoulders were tight. He glared at the looming planet and the sun would be setting in the next few hours. They knew they only had a short time before more Imperial reinforcements would come, and when they did the Fleet would be forced to withdraw from Naboo.

Then a whole new challenge would begin of trying to get Commander Sato to perform to their favor.

Absolutely disheartening.

Everything was lost and Kanan felt empty without the presence of his Padawan. What would Ezra be when he saw him again? The Empire had methods of forcing people to conform. Ezra might not even be the boy he had been when he was taken away from them.

He could be something totally different.

No…Kanan had to tell himself that Ezra was stronger than that. And no matter what state of life Ezra came back to them in, Kanan would be there and he would fix it. He would fix all of it because he should have made sure Ezra was never taken in the first place. He should have been watching and feeling him more closely than he was the night he snuck out.

It had been his fault.

Entirely and completely his fault.

"Kanan!" A breathless Sabine said, whirling around one of the corners of the Ghost. The Jedi spun around and she said quickly, "Out transmission is being hacked."

Kanan cursed under his breath, following the Mandalorian into the Common room. Ahsoka was typing furiously on the transmitter, her face contorted into one of frustration and focus. Hera was absent, due to piloting the ship and Zeb stood close by, his arms crossed in a huff.

"What's happening?" Kanan asked, though Sabine's explanation had given him the gist.

Ahsoka sighed heavily, "Someone is trying to send in a transmission, but forcefully. It's an Imperial com and I didn't exactly want to answer to them at the moment, especially with us searching for Ezra."

"Hold on," Kanan said, kneeling beside her. There was a blurred figure trying to come through on the transmission, though it only showed a silhouette due to the bad connection. Kanan ordered, "Let audio through."

"Why?" Sabine snapped.

Kanan turned his head quickly, " _Because_ , we got an anonymous transmission from that maid, remember? This could be something important."

"Or someone just trying to target out position," Zeb muttered.

Kanan looked hard into Ahsoka's eyes and ordered one last time, "Let it through."

Ahsoka breathed deeply, pulling her hands away as the transmission began to buzz with life. No face appeared, and still the hologram was distorted, but a voice came through.

" _Took you Rebel scum long enough to let me through,"_ The voice snapped, but Kanan recognized it immediately. The young voice on the ship…So full of malice and hatred…A voice Kanan had come to despise.

The Apprentice.

Sabine and Zeb looked confused, but Ahsoka seemed to understand, giving Kanan a knowing look. Kanan growled, "What do _you_ want."

" _I want to make a deal with you,"_ The Apprentice spoke, the sound of explosions firing off in the background. _"Due to your interference, I've been thrust from my temporary living quarters and because of this you've put the life of Ezra Bridger in grave danger. He is irreparably ill…And I have come to the conclusion he's not going to survive the night out here. So, I want to make an agreement with you."_

"Why should we trust you?" Kanan growled. "How do we know this isn't some attempt to lure us in for capture?"

" _Because the boy is dying!"_ The Apprentice's calm tone suddenly shot out harsh and angry. _"And he will continue to deteriorate in health until you listen to what I have to say!"_

Kanan swallowed, looking at Ahsoka who nodded in return. She wanted to hear him, and even Kanan himself wanted to hear what the Apprentice had to say. Especially if it was the only way of getting Ezra back.

"Alright," Kanan responded. "Tell us what you have in mind."

There was a long pause, almost as if the Apprentice was second guessing himself. Kanan even thought for a moment maybe their signal had been cut, the only evidence against that coming from the moving shadow of the hologram.

But, the voice returned, sighing deeply _, "I will return the boy to you. This is for one reason and one reason only. To ensure his survival. He is important to what my Master has planned for him and letting him die would not be a wise decision on my part. However, I have guidelines in the return."_

"What kind of guidelines," Kanan had sat down, leaning forward. His knees were shaking with expectation. The idea of getting Ezra back, having him handed over to them willingly was somewhat of a shock, especially after the force that had been used to get on the planet.

" _Your ship and your ship alone will meet me at the tree line outside of the manor that you bombarded earlier,"_ The voice was sharp, however a sense of desperation was behind it. _"You will in no way shape or form try and take me prisoner. You, Caleb Dume, will exit the aircraft alone and retrieve the boy. No exceptions. Understood?"_

"Now wait one minute-" Zeb tried to cut in but Kanan held up a hand. The Lasat obviously didn't like the idea of sending Kanan off the ship to face the Sith alone, but by the look on the other's face he knew this was the only way.

"It's a deal," Kanan agreed.

" _Fifteen minutes. Be there on the mark,"_ The transmission cut off after the last order and Kanan stood, looking at Sabine.

"Go tell Hera the new plan," Kanan ordered the girl and she nodded hurriedly, rushing from the room.

Zeb looked shocked and snapped, "What are you doing, Kanan? How do you know we can trust what this guy says?"

"He seemed…sincere," Ahsoka answered for the man. "Something in the Force held truth. He is concerned greatly for the health of Ezra…There must be something terribly wrong with him. I'll inform the Fleet we will be returning directly after Ezra's retrieval and that we will need to dock before the jump into hyperspace. I feel we will need the assistance of medical droids with this."

Kanan hoped slightly she was wrong, but he agreed nonetheless. Zeb made a slight grumbling noise…

"I'm just saying; if he cuts off one of your limbs, I'm going to say 'I told you so'."

* * *

Isaac kneeled at the tree line.

He was in vision of the open field and manor before him and he could see the blasts, even in the evening light of Naboo. The loud booms echoed, causing creatures to flee into the trees for safety and security. But, here was Ezra and he, sitting and waiting to be found and for Ezra to be taken, making Isaac's life ten times more troublesome.

Isaac still had the child wrapped in the blanket from the bed and he was propped in his arms, held tightly. His pupils moved rapidly, causing his eyelids to twitch heavily. Sighing, Isaac pressed a hand to the boy's burning forehead before he muttered, "You will not be gone long, Little Brother. Just until I can managed to get you back."

He knew it would be no comfort to Ezra, conscious or not. However, it comforted himself. If he knew he could get Ezra back, he wouldn't have to worry about Vader chopping him up into little pieces and throwing him to the monsters in the galaxy.

Isaac shuddered at the thought.

He removed his hand from the child's forehead and studied Ezra's face. It hardly resembled his own, but there were pieces that held true to their parentage. The hair, the mouth, and Isaac's own eyes had once been blue. He didn't know when they had taken on their amber shade. It wasn't nearly as harsh of amber as some dark side users, but still…They had looked like Ezra's once.

Isaac shut his eyes and whispered once more, "You will not be gone long."

Just as he said that, he heard the sound of an approaching ship. He stood immediately, holding Ezra bridal style as he watched what he assumed to be the small Rebels ship landing. The Ghost he believed it was called.

Isaac waited patiently as the ramp protruded from the ship and a figure began to exit…

Caleb Dume.

Isaac stiffened, beginning to walk through the grass towards the figure. His mouth was set hard and he stared icily into the eyes of the new found Kanan Jarrus. Isaac thought it was funny…He felt Kanan looked more like a Caleb, but it wasn't a good time to think about his childish opinions that didn't matter in the long run.

Kanan was approaching just as carefully as Isaac, but his eyes were settled on the unconscious boy in Isaac's arm. The teen shouted as they continued to walk, "Make a move to capture me and the deal is off!"

Kanan didn't respond, only nodded. He wasn't interested in risking Ezra just for a prisoner. That would be stupid and a complete waste of time.

He just wanted Ezra.

And within seconds, they were only a few feet from each other.

"Hello, Caleb Dume," Isaac said, making the man stiffen. He didn't like this boy he didn't know using his birth name. It made him want to vomit.

Kanan nodded his head towards Ezra before asking, "What did you do to him?"

Isaac would have made a snarky comment but in all actuality, he had done the Binding. He had cut his back. Even though Ezra had refused to accept it, he had been the one to do it. And it was his fault.

"He's sick, as I said early," Isaac explained. "His condition has become grave. He suffered a wound on his back and it has become infected. Now, save him so I can get him back."

Isaac began to hand the boy to the other Force User. Kanan relished in having the boy in his arms and he almost couldn't breathe. He felt a flicker in their bond, but there was something still off that he couldn't place. He took a split second to stare into Ezra's sleeping face. Restless. Pale. But, alive and in his grap.

His padawan.

Safe…

It was such a foreign concept after everything over the past few weeks.

When Kanan looked at Isaac, the teen looked nauseous at the handoff. Kanan's eyes traveled to Isaac's belt where he saw Ezra's lightsaber hanging. Kanan nodded his head at it and ordered, "Give that back."

Isaac didn't argue, and simply unclipped it and added it to the boy in Kanan's arms. Kanan hissed, "You won't be seeing him again."

Isaac's eyes narrowed…

"We shall see."

Not another word, and the teen spun on his heels, rushing back towards the tree line.

Kanan followed in suit and rushed back to the ship with Ezra in his arms. Though he was filled with a warm excitement of having Ezra back, he had no time to stop and enjoy the comfort it gave him. He was immediately running up the ramp, painfully aware of the danger Ezra's fever was putting him in.

As soon as he was on the ship he shouted, "Hera! Get us back to the fleet now!"

He felt the ship jerk and the ramp closed. She had obviously been waiting from the cockpit. Kanan stepped back slightly as Sabine and Zeb tried to crowd him, Ahsoka off to the side but offering a comfort through the Force.

"Why aren't you going after the prick?" Zeb snapped.

"Because Ezra is dying and we need to get to some medical droids," Kanan's response was quick and sharp like a blade.

Reunions could be later.

Captures could be later.

Right now, saving Ezra was what they needed to do.


	16. Tether

AN: This chapter was a bit late but things have been super busy with school and work. Don't get concerned when chapters are late, I will always update. Two chapters are left in this installment anyhow. Here we go. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

" _Tether"_

When Kanan and the crew made it back to the Imperial Blockade, he was surprised to see most of it had been taken out and incapacitated.

The Rebel fleet had worked furiously to clear the way, and Kanan was eternally grateful, even after the difficulties to convince them to get involved. They had performed to the best of their abilities and there was nothing else he could ask of them. They had risked their lives to save a boy they barely knew.

Kanan sat in the common room of the Ghost, holding Ezra close to his chest. The boy was shivering, the temperature dropping dramatically in space and only making his fever all the worse. Kanan pulled the blanket tighter around the small child, who was smaller than he remembered, and tried to give as much of his own body heat as he could.

Small sweat droplets pooled from Ezra's forehead and the man felt urgency making a home in his chest. They needed to get Ezra to the fleet's med-bay fast. The Ghost didn't have the supplies or the droids to do Ezra any good.

"Ezra?" Kanan whispered quietly. The boy didn't make any signs of registering that his name had been said and that his shoulder had been shaken slightly. He just continued to spasm and clenched his fists like a newborn would do.

Kanan felt fear strike him to his core and he placed a hand on the back of Ezra's head and pulled him to his collar bone, sitting forward in the seat as if cocooning around him and protecting him from everything. The blockade, Vader, the apprentice. None of it would reach him as long as Kanan had a say.

The man jerked suddenly when he felt the ship lurch and he realized they were docking. Ahsoka rushed in, words on her lips being spoken, but Kanan didn't hear any of it. He just stood, carrying Ezra as quickly as he could to the larger rebel ship, the woman and his other crew members following closely behind.

Kanan ran. He ran as quickly as he could to the ship's med-bay. He shoved past rebels, past droids, and anything else that stood in his path. The agenda now was to save Ezra. That was all that mattered. Get his fever down and find out exactly what the psychos did to him before any damage could be permanent.

Once he had made it to the med-bay, he rushed in, ignoring what the medical droids that were waiting for them were trying to say. He moved to the center of the room where the table was and laid Ezra on it, removing the blanket from around him. One of the droids came over and he heard the machine inquire, "Do you know the source of the ailment?"

"His back," Kanan breathed, out of breath. He turned Ezra over quickly, hearing as the others entered the large room. He glanced back at Hera, making grave eye contact. Zeb looked shaken, Sabine looked pale, and Ahsoka…She looked completely unnerved.

They had worked so hard to get him back and now he was on his death bed.

When Kanan returned his attention to Ezra, he saw the droid was already cutting away the black shirt to reveal a large gash stretching across Ezra's lower back. It was red and fierce…Evil in a way as it clearly was deeply infected and hadn't been bandaged in quite some time since it slide right off at the hands of the droid.

Kanan felt his breath skip when the droid said to another, "Blood poisoning."

The droid who had peeled away Ezra's clothes began to give orders to the other and he was handed a glass bottle of yellow liquid. Kanan stared in confusion, unable to register what the liquid was.

The droid began to unscrew the lid, pouring the yellow substance over the wound…

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air and Ezra was pushing himself off of his stomach, trying to get into a sitting position. Kanan cringed when several lights in the room shattered, the Force waving off of Ezra like fire. Kanan attempted to contact the flailing child, gripping his arms and keeping him from pushing himself from the table. He turned him so his legs were hanging off the side and he was facing, able to allow the droid to continue his work on the wound.

Ezra was sobbing, his blue eyes glazed over with delirium. It looked like he was awake, but not really there and his face was pink with fever and pain. Kanan tried to stop Ezra from tugging his hair out as he screamed, "He's in there! He's in my head!"

"No, no," Kanan spoke softly, prying at the pale fingers. So much heat was radiating from Ezra Kanan didn't know how he was mustering enough strength to cry. Tears streaked his face and Kanan felt his heart ache with sympathy. He continued speaking gently, "Ezra, look at me. You're safe, he's gone. He's not going to hurt you again."

Kanan hurriedly tried to push Ezra's hair out of his face so he could get a better look at him. Pain was etched into his features and Kanan shushed him gently, the child's chest quaking as powerful sobs tore through him.

"Kanan…" Ahsoka's voice said quietly, causing Kanan to look back at the woman, still holding Ezra's flailing limbs. "I feel something…Something in his mind."

"What?" Kanan snapped as Ezra gave a particularly hard tug at his arm.

Ahsoka was trembling and Kanan realized this was something not to be taken lightly. She said in a low tone, but loud enough to be heard over Ezra's wails, "The Apprentice created a Binding. I think that's the source of the infection…Ezra is rejecting it."

"What's a Binding?" Hera asked, concern filling the air as she looked wide eyed back and forth between the Jedi. She hated not understanding, and Ezra's ear piercing screams were making it difficult to think. Her eyes watered, but she pushed down the feelings. Ezra was hurt. Zeb and Sabine were at a loss. She couldn't do this now.

Ahsoka gripped her fists, "It's a powerful tie between minds. It's stronger than a Bond needed for a Reading and it's very painful for someone if they reject it. It can even be fatal."

Ahsoka's eyes found Kanan's and she ordered in a hard tone, "You have to break it. You have to replace it with your own. That's the only way to destroy it. The only other way is if Ezra can muster the strength to break it himself and in this state of mind I can't instruct him on how to do so."

"I don't think I can without it hurting him," Kanan swallowed thickly, his eyes finding Ezra who was sobbing in exhaustion.

Ahsoka shouted, "You must!"

Kanan knew he had to. It was the only way he would be able to save Ezra and it was the only way to disconnect him from the apprentice that would surely follow them once Ezra was well again…If he ever did get well again.

The man put both of his hands on either side of Ezra's head and whispered softly…

"I'm sorry."

Just as he closed his eyes, Ezra let out an agonizing scream, causing more lights to shatter. The medical droids shook with force, crinkling slightly and whirling as their systems malfunctioned under the pressure in the room. The other occupants leaned on the walls for support, the ship feeling the full effects of Ezra's pain.

Ezra's voice was strained…

"Please, Kanan…Please stop."

Then…There was a snap.

Not one the others could hear, but it sounded through Ezra's head like a thousand pound rope tearing at the seams in one fluid motion. Ezra went limp suddenly, feeling a warmth fill him. The chill of Isaac's presence was suddenly flooded with Kanan's and Ezra fell forward in a heap, his eyes shut and his face almost peaceful…

Kanan held onto the table to keep himself upright, gripping onto Ezra so he wouldn't fall. The man breathed deeply, his eyes still closed.

" _Am I safe?"_

" _Yes…I'm here."_

* * *

Isaac felt the Binding snap the instant it happened.

He was on the ground in a second, the world spinning before his eyes. His hands wound into his ebony hair and he gripped on as if it were the only thing holding him down and tying him to the universe around him. He found himself in the grasses of Naboo, groaning loudly as the pain radiated up and down his spine.

That meddling son of a…

Isaac didn't have time to think before he vomited in the grass, his throat burning with each heave. Embarrassment crept into his bones, though he knew no one was there. He was alone, the wind wiping around and threatening to knock him over. Thunder rolled in the distance and he gripped his hands into fists.

He was enraged.

They had broken the Binding…

Maybe it had to happen though. Maybe Ezra hadn't chosen to accept it to save his life and those two wanna-be-jedi had forced Isaac's presence out and left him with an ache in his stomach and head. Annoying…Tedious…

Failure.

The thought was sudden and dark and Isaac's eyes lifted when he felt a presence over him. His amber eyes found two black orbs and he realized his master had probably seen the entire episode. Isaac's shoulders trembled and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Master. It was the only way."

"Quiet," Vader ordered, reaching down and yanking Isaac to his feet.

Isaac expected a reprimand, but it never came.

Instead Vader led him back towards the manor waiting for them in the distance, causing Isaac to shake more with anticipation.

There had to be another shoe to drop.

* * *

Kanan watched Ezra's chest rise and fall slowly.

It was all too often he felt that he saw Ezra in this state, a drug induced sleep. His face was pale and dark circles were under his slumbering eyes. He wore a white hospital gown and was covered by a thick blanket, his arms protruding with wires that kept him hydrated and monitored his vitals.

Kanan shut his eyes…

He was here. He was real and he was right in front of him. He was skinnier and he looked so exhausted, but he was alive and Kanan couldn't be more thankful at this point. He couldn't be happier to have Ezra here with him.

He reached out, gripping Ezra's hand. The Binding was…weird to say the least. Ezra had welcomed it and it felt like having almost two brains in his head, though the other had no control. It was just a comfort, but a burden with Ezra's current turmoil raging in his head.

"You're ok," Kanan whispered, gently rubbing his thumb over Ezra's scratched knuckles. "You're safe."

He blinked away tears…

Kanan turned his head quickly when Hera entered, saying, "The medical droids say he will be safe to board the Ghost soon. However, he may not wake up for a few days and will be pretty delirious.

Kanan nodded in acknowledgment and responded in a weak tone, "I can feel everything now, Hera. Everything he feels and I just…I think that's why the Sith apprentice gave him back. He could feel Ezra's despair."

"It's a connection you two will have to use wisely," Hera hummed. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know," Kanan muttered. "The apprentice said as soon as he's returned to health they'll come looking for him. That could be months, but we'll still need to find somewhere for later on."

He reached out, pushing the boy's bangs from his forehead…

"I forgot what it felt like to have him so close. In arm's reach."

"It has been many weeks, Kanan," Hera whispered. "Separation does that."

Kanan opened his mouth, but paused before asking, "Should we go to Klatooine? Imperials don't tend to enjoy desert planets."

"I think that's a good idea."

Kanan looked back at Ezra, his face softening. He hated the idea of taking the boy into hiding, but at this point…It was the only choice they had.

He couldn't repeat this.


	17. Steal Your Light

AN: Chapter Seventeen! One more chapter after this in the installment. Whoot whoot! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

" _Steal Your Light"_

The first thing Vader sensed when he entered the boy's room was death.

The bedroom was giving off the feeling in waves, and the Sith Lord soon found out why. A body lay on the floor of the room, a gaping hole in her body that was obviously a saber wound. She was a maid of the household, that much was clear. Vader shook slightly with rage because well…

Even Padme's old home couldn't escape death.

Vader's artificial eyes moved to another part of the room where a torn picture lay. He moved towards it, picking it up and studying it silently. A picture of a man and woman, smiling brightly with enthusiasm and hope.

Two people who were long dead.

Just like the woman on the floor.

Isaac was leaning against the doorframe, still reeling from the breaking of the Binding. Vader turned to look at him when Isaac began to explain, "She's the one who told the Rebels where Ezra was being kept."

Vader gripped the picture so tightly; it crumbled beneath his harsh fingers…

"Betrayal is constant."

Isaac shook at the statement, swallowing thickly. It was rare to see Vader lose composure. He was ruthless, cold…He didn't lose it often. But, here he was, and Isaac could feel the rage seeping off in gallons, making him all the more nauseous. He leaned heavier on the frame, shutting his eyes a moment to regain himself.

"What did the Emperor say?" Isaac whispered, wanting to change the subject.

"I convinced him the two of you were being trained as Inquisitors," Vader hummed, his fist releasing the paper. Permanent lines had made homes across their faces and he sighed into his mask with distaste.

Isaac licked his lips, a question gnawing in the back of his mind. It made him wonder if he had made a mistake when letting Ezra go with the Rebels, but after all it was better to have a setback than have Ezra be dead.

"What are we going to do?" Isaac murmured quietly.

"We wait," Vader spoke, no emotion detectable…

"Everyone reveals themselves in time."

* * *

"I think it was the worst thing I've ever seen."

Sabine's voice was quiet from where she was squatting in one of the corridors of the Ghost. Her face looked slightly ill. She was gripping her fists so tight her knuckles where turning white and Zeb was concerned she would vomit all over the place with the green look in her cheeks. He sighed in response, nodding his head in a sort of agreement.

"But, you did say that last time," Zeb put in, giving her a side glance. "When the Reading happened, remember?"

"Too clearly," She whispered, placing her chin on her knee. Her eyes rose to the Lasat who was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've seen some pretty bad things. I think this one hurt because I actually care about Ezra. Some of the horrible things I've seen weren't so personal."

Zeb gritted his teeth, "I know personal. And that was definitely personal."

Sabine forgot sometimes that Zeb had watched his entire family and race get murdered before his very eyes. Sabine had been trained in brutality and lack of mercy, but that had just been life. Killing had just been a part of it and death followed in suit. She lacked that empathy and she couldn't decide if she was happy or guilty about it.

"Think he'll be the same?" Sabine swallowed.

Zeb glanced away, "It'll take a miracle. But, he's tough. He'll pull through."

Both jumped when the door at the end of the corridor slid open and Kanan appeared, carrying a bundle in his arms. The bundle was Ezra, clearly fast asleep off in some land unknown to himself and the world, in a deep medical induced sleep.

The crewmates flew to full attention and came down the corridor when Kanan turned into his own bedroom. They peaked around the corner, seeing him placing the child in his own bunk. Sabine asked curiously, entering the room, "He's sleeping with you?"

"His temperature and breathing need monitoring through the night," Kanan responded, taking a seat on the edge of the bunk and adjusting Ezra's blanket a bit. "I just thought it would be easier."

They stared at the fifteen year old silently a moment. He looked so young. The bags under his eyes didn't seem as harsh and his skin wasn't as pale as it had been before. He was no longer trembling in his hospital gown, but now wore a white t-shirt and dark sleep pants. The blanket around him was loose and he was curled softly between the bed and the wall.

He looked like a normal kid, sleeping without the knowledge of his watchful family over him.

"He'll be ok," Sabine murmured, as if suddenly realizing it herself.

Kanan nodded, "He will. Especially with all of us looking after him."

He glanced back at the pair and continued, "We're going to Klatooine. It's for his own protection and even though I was against going into hiding at first, I know now that I was being selfish. We all have to work together to keep him safe…To make sure the Apprentice doesn't find him."

Both Zeb and Sabine nodded enthusiastically, though Zeb's nose was turned up in slight disgust.

"I hate the desert. But, I think I'll pull through for the kid's sake."

* * *

He was awake with a cry on his lips.

It was like so many nights ago when he had woken in the room himself and Zeb shared. When he was still with his family on the Ghost. Before all of those terrible things had happened and the light within him had been dimmed so considerably. It was the start of it all. That stupid nightmare where Isaac's voice had appeared to him.

It was that. It was that, but he didn't cover his mouth to hold in the cry. He let it leave his throat in a rush of air and breath. Tears streaked his face and sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead. The room was pitch black and there was nothing to see. He couldn't even see a hand in front of his face.

He felt a blanket around him though. Soft. Warm. Inviting. Something that would have called him back into a world of sleep had he not been so panicked. His legs wound in the blanket, trapping them and making him feel like he was restrained. Maybe he was and the fog of sleep was confusing him greatly.

Another cry left him as he kicked his legs desperately, a foot coming in contact with something that grunted in pain. He didn't stop though. Not even when hands wound around his wrists and pinned him against the wall to his left. He twisted desperately; whimpers leaving his mouth like a wounded animal in the darkness.

"Let go. Let go," He grunted, pulling and turning.

A hand let go of one of his wrists and he began to beat on the chest of the unknown thing that had grunted at the contact of his foot and was trying so hard to restrain him. Suddenly, bright light erupted in the room and he let out a shout, his pupils shrinking and becoming quite blind a moment.

Bright. Bright. Too bright.

Maybe he preferred the terrifying darkness to this.

He heard someone shushing him, but he was still too stunned by the sudden flood of light to process it. However, he froze in shock when he heard a voice order quietly, "Calm down, Ezra. Stop fighting me. You're safe."

Ezra felt a tug in his mind. A tug of comfort, like a warm blanket on a cold night. He blinked, blue eyes adjusting to the room and he looked around quickly, taking it all in. The Ghost. The bunk…He recognized it. It matched his bunk that he shared with Zeb, except it was shaped differently.

Then his eyes found the source of the voice.

Kanan.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock as things came flooding back. He only vaguely remembered being in the med-bay. He could only recall certain moments of them fixing his wound and Kanan entering his mind to compensate Isaac's Binding with his own.

His shoulders shook, staring up at the exhausted looking man with eyes of bewilderment.

Ezra looked at Kanan's hands that were no longer holding his wrists, but holding his elbows now instead. He poked the man's fingers. Tangible. Real. So real. He almost couldn't take it. It had to be a trick. It had to be but…

It didn't feel like one.

"Kanan?" Ezra whispered, his voice weak.

"Yeah, Kiddo," Kanan chuckled. "Who'd you think?"

Ezra could answer that with a million words, but he didn't. Instead he threw his arms around the man's waist, hugging him fiercely. His arms trembled as more tears began to fall and his heart swelled with relief.

Safe.

"Hey, hey," Kanan muttered worriedly, pulling Ezra tight. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Ezra laughed. He genuinely laughed, pulling away from Kanan to look into the man's face as if he would disappear if he looked away. Ezra whispered through his sobs, "I'm so happy. So happy."

Kanan's face left worry and went to softness, pulling Ezra into a hug against his chest. The boy held on tightly, allowing Kanan to rock him back and forth like a squalling toddler. Kanan gently reached through the Binding, inducing the tired child into sleep.

The Jedi's voice was the last thing Ezra heard…

"I'll keep it that way."

* * *

Hera and Ahsoka sat in the common room of the Ghost. Ahsoka could feel the episode between Ezra and Kanan in the nearby bunk, but she gave no indication that she could. She simply sipped at the hot chocolate Hera had offered her, enjoying the comfortable silence between the too. It was almost nice enough to sleep, the relief of finding Ezra pooling into both.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Hera breathed, breaking the quiet between the two. "The plan is to go to Klatooine."

Ahsoka laughed quietly, "Hutt territory. Sounds like an adventure."

"Not as densely packed as Tatooine, luckily," Hera agreed. "Lacks Imperial control. I prefer the Hutts over Imperials any day. At least the Hutts can be bribed into silence and cooperation."

"Which means they can also be bribed into talking," Ahsoka provided. "Just, be very careful about who you trust."

Hera smiled, nodding, "Of course."

Another few moments of silence fell over them before Hera sighed, "Ahsoka…I just want to thank you. Thank you for helping us get him back. I know you were wary of Ezra's power at first, but…You helped us. You sided with us when no one else would and I'm so thankful for that."

Ahsoka watched as small tears pricked the other woman's eyes and Ahsoka smiled softly, "You owe me no thanks, Hera. I should be thanking Ezra. He has…Made me rethink quite a bit."

She stood slowly, Hera following in suit. The two shared a momentary embrace before pulling away. Ahsoka's face became very serious and she began to speak lowly, "Hera, the boy is important. I can feel something inside of him…Something very powerful and…Well, it has been some time since I've felt something to this magnitude."

Hera nodded and Ahsoka continued, "He must be protected. He must have you and the others watching over him and his training. He could one day lead this rebellion into victory. I know this to be true."

"How?" Hera asked in awe.

Ahsoka bit her lip, "I had a dream…One that showed me his true power. But, along with that dream of beauty, a dream of darkness followed. I do not know which is the truth…Which will happen. But, I do not wish the second to be it."

Hera swallowed thickly and said, "We won't let it."

Ahsoka glanced away…

"I pray you don't. He is our glimpse of hope. I don't want it to slip through our fingers."


	18. Content

AN: And here is the final chapter! I'm planning a part two, though I don't have an exact release date for it yet, since I don't have it all outlined. I tend to wait until I have a story planned out before I publish it so I don't run into writer's block. Enjoy! And please review!

Chapter Eighteen

" _Content"_

If silence could eat him alive, he'd be gone now.

Ezra sat completely still, head set against the cold wall beside Kanan's bed. He didn't feel quite well enough to get up yet, or move at all for that matter. But, he had convinced himself to sit up. All it did was make him more conscious on the thoughts lingering about in his mind and the things he had yet to tell Kanan and the crew, but needed so desperately to tell them.

He didn't know if them finding out from someone else or them not finding out at all was worse. In one way, he hadn't told and in the other, they didn't know but…He would still have the weight on his chest. And oh God…If he did tell…They would hate him. Surely they would hate the very blood in his skin.

Ezra had to shut his eyes a moment to regain himself.

He jumped thought when the door to the room slid open suddenly and Kanan appeared with a surprised look on his face at seeing the child sitting up and awake.

"Ezra," Kanan said quietly. "If had known you were awake I would have come in sooner. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine," Ezra hummed, shaking his head. Obviously his thoughts were still elsewhere, floating off into a distant Cosmo where no one would ever wonder or acknowledge its existence.

Kanan seemed to notice though. He seemed to see the thought in the corner of Ezra's blue eyes, but he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ezra swallowed. His stomach hadn't growled once and he was sure he hadn't eaten in several days. But, he just didn't feel hungry. He didn't feel that pang of wanting something so desperately like he did on the streets or when Sabine cooked them dinner and made her hot chocolate. It wasn't there and that frightened him to a certain extent.

"No," Ezra answered honestly.

Ezra scooted back a bit when Kanan approached the bed and sat down. There was a deep sigh from the man and Ezra shifted slightly, feeling pain radiate from his lower back. The wound was irritating now more than anything, but most of the ache had passed.

Ezra grabbed the other's attention when he spoke without really thinking, "I'm not dead?"

Of course he wasn't. He knew he wasn't, but it was so hard to believe he had managed to survive such an ordeal. Kanan gave out a gentle laugh. Nothing condescending, but just amused in all honesty as he chuckled, "No Ezra, you're not dead."

"Kanan," Ezra said, voice as serious as it could be. "He's going to come back."

Kanan's small smile faded to something of furrowed eyebrows and fierceness as he said, "No. We're not going to let that happen. The Binding is broken and we're going to keep you safe. All of us."

"That's not the only reason he'll come back though," Ezra's voice was cracking with each syllable, his throat bobbing up and down. "There's a bond there you can't break and he'll find me."

Kanan looked terribly confused and Ezra fought the urge to hide his face in his hand with anguish. Kanan spoke quietly, "What do you mean?"

That broke him. A sudden sob escaped Ezra and he dropped his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, though it wasn't from lack of trying to keep them hidden. Ezra shook his head hard, "No. No. If I tell you, you'll think I'm scum."

Ezra's eyes flew open when two hands wrapped around his upper arms and gave him one good shake. Ezra looked in the blue-green eyes that were Kanan Jarrus and the younger blinked past his tears to process what was being said to him and the comfort that waved throughout the Binding between the two in the spoken voice…

"I would never. You can tell me anything."

A shaky breath escaped him and his shoulders fell slightly. His eyes searched for answers everywhere in the room and he knew he had to speak the whole and honest truth because Kanan could feel the darkness welling in his chest and here he was, trying to fill it with his own light. There was no way for Ezra to avoid any of it now. This was it.

It was small…

"He's my brother, Kanan. The apprentice…Isaac…He's my brother."

Shock enveloped Kanan's face and the hands on Ezra's arm slackened a little as he argued, "Maybe he was lying, Ezra. Maybe it was a way to manipulate you."

"No!" Ezra shouted, causing Kanan to actually jump. Ezra pressed a hand to Kanan's chest, more tears streaming his pink face, "I felt it here, Kanan. I felt it right here. He's my brother. I know for sure…And I'm so angry…During the Binding I saw Vader come and take him away and wipe my parents' memories. And I just hid! I coward behind the couch and cried!"

Kanan said nothing when Ezra paused and continued, "I had this imaginary friend when I was little. He looked just like Isaac and I guess he was him…That's just how I processed it when I was a kid. That Isaac had never been real…Just imaginary."

Kanan took an inhale of air and wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing child. He rubbed a hand on the upper portion of Ezra's back where the injury was clear and shushed him quietly before insisting, "What the Empire did to your family wasn't fair. But, that's just it, Ezra. The Empire did this. Not you. None of it was your fault. And the people you are related to are out of your control. "

Ezra shut his eyes tightly, burying his face in Kanan's chest, "I don't want to be like Isaac. I don't want to do the things he does."

"You won't," Kanan spoke softly. "You will never become what he is."

"Don't let me," Ezra was getting smaller and smaller with every worried statement. "Please…If I ever turn into that-"

Kanan shushed him, "You _won't._ "

Ezra nodded, not replying verbally.

 _Please be right._

* * *

Vader was alone on the star destroyer. His dark eyes stared blankly out the window, still outside of the Naboo system. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong and he couldn't help but be angry at himself. Had he delayed the Emperor's summons just a few days, things would have gone a lot differently.

But, then again, he had to think that these things needed to happen.

There was something unsettling about the boy though. He had known things about Anakin Skywalker no other outsider could have known. The Force was definitely strong with the boy, there was no denying it. He couldn't avoid the thought though eating away at his subconscious. Vader just couldn't understand any of it.

He heard the doors behind him slide open and Vader didn't need to turn to know it was Isaac. The teen spoke immediately after bowing, "You sent for me, Master? Is there news on Ezra?"

"No," Vader replied, turning to face the younger. "But, I needed to inform you that you are being sent back to the Inquisition Academy."

"What?" Isaac whispered in shock. "Master, I'm needed here to help find the boy-"

Vader held up a hand, immediately silencing Isaac as he boy snapped his mouth shut in obedience. Vader explained, "You will still be assisting in the search. But, there are a few classes you need to take and you will be helping in the teaching of the younglings in the ways of the Dark Side."

Isaac clenched his teeth, "It will be a distraction."

"It will keep you alive," Vader growled. "You are currently under the watchful eye of the Emperor and though I am no allowed to take on apprentices, I can help instruct Inquisitors. When Ezra is located he will be sent to the Academy as well because of its safety and I will keep an eye on the two of you there."

Isaac knew there was no use in arguing, but a deep pit had formed in his chest. He had hated that place with a passion and the thought of going back was enough to produce vile in his throat. However…He nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Klatooine was never ending expanses of sand.

Ezra sat silently, staring off in the distant mounds before him, the rolling hills whipping around in the slight wind. The sun beat down on it and sent up a large glare, causing him to squint his eyes in some discomfort. The next few months of his life, this would be all what he would see. And the thought was…Perilous.

Infinite.

Ezra was somewhat spiteful this had come to be the place they would be living. He wished he had gotten a vote, because if he had he would never have picked someplace so barren. But, he had been unconscious and the decision had been made for him.

The fifteen year old sighed, sitting on the ramp of the Ghost, just observing and being pessimistic about the situation. He had finally managed to get out of bed when they landed and come to the ramp in order to see their temporary system.

He didn't pay much mind when Kanan came out and sat beside him. He wanted to complain, but he didn't. He knew this was hard on everyone and he was the reason they were stuck here, so he had no room really to be complaining about anything they did in order to protect him and keep him hidden.

He knew when they took him in this was not what they signed up for.

They'd never admit it though.

Kanan cleared his throat, breaking the silence of the breeze, "When you're fully well again, we can go explore the village a few miles from here and continue your training."

Ezra looked over when Kanan held something out to him. His lightsaber. He had wondered where it had gone and thought somewhere in the back of his mind it had been left with Isaac. But, here it was, blaster and blade. He took it into his hands, remembering the weight and the way he shifted it when aiming. Every cut and detail from the weapon he had built with his own two hands.

He was proud.

Ezra whispered, "There's not much to explore."

"Which makes this place safe," Kanan insisted. "I mean, we have a Lasat with us, this would probably be the last place they'd expect us to go."

"I guess," Ezra sighed, staring back off into the distant sea of sand. "It's my fault we have to hide here."

No beating around the bush or even trying to deny it. He knew it was true, so he spoke it, though Kanan obviously went stiff because he didn't agree. Or if he did he wasn't willing to say he did. Instead he responded, "It's not. We all want to keep you safe."

He paused and then continued, "And who knows. Maybe one day we'll win this war."

Ezra felt a rock in his throat, "Do you think that?"

Kanan sighed, and smiled a bit, looking down at the metal ramp below him. He shook his head, "I don't know…But, I hope I do."

Ezra felt his lip beginning to tremble as all the weight of the world seemed to hit him in one fluid motion. He shifted heavily where he sat, blinking up at the sky above his head. It was so bright and warm, but he felt so cold and dark.

He muttered, "I'm afraid, Kanan. I let your teachings down…I don't feel like I'm even close to being a Jedi…Or a padawan for that matter."

A long moment of silence came over them like a cloak until Kanan moved closer, grabbing a tuft of Ezra's hair. Ezra jumped in surprised and opened his mouth to ask what Kanan was doing, but Kanan only shushed him in response. Ezra felt several tugs, but after only a few minutes passed, Ezra was shown the tuft of hair on the side of his head.

A braid.

Ezra's eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "Uhhh, ok. What's this?"

"A padawan braid," Kanan said. "It was the symbol of the padawan learner when I was young. Yours isn't quite as long or as prominent as mine was, but we can't very well do that. It would be a dead giveaway. This is just enough to be true."

Ezra felt a warmth grow in him. The symbol of the padawan learner, huh? He smiled, taking the braid between his fingers, craning his neck just to catch a glimpse of it. The blue and black shimmered in the sunlight and he wanted to cry for some reason.

He didn't know why…But, he did want to cry.

All the world felt right and in place in a sudden moment of heartbeat and a smile towards Kanan brightened his blue eyes…

He was content.


End file.
